Des Papillons en Bordeciel
by LyraGates
Summary: En l'an 201 de la Quatrième Ère, un jeune Immortel fuit son village pour découvrir le monde. Au même moment, le dernier-né de la famille Butterfly parvient à se téléporter dans une toute nouvelle dimension peuplée de barbares poilus et de Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction crossover tirée d'un RP sur Skyrim !_**

**_Ma petite-amie et moi sommes heureuses de vous présenter les joyeuses aventures de Mar et Sol !_**

**_Allez faire un tour sur le profil de ma petite-amie ! Son pseudo est Tori Aoshiro_**

* * *

**Avant-propos**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly et Marco Diaz.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 1 : Escapade en terre dangereuse**

* * *

Mar se glissa dans l'ombre de sa maison avec discrétion. Ses vêtements de lin couleur sable se fondaient parfaitement dans dans le décor du village, le camouflant à la perfection. Lui qui s'était tant de fois déjà éclipsé en silence pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et sa réserve taboue prenait ce soir un tout autre chemin. Fini les vols de livres pour en apprendre plus sur le monde extérieur. Non. Aujourd'hui était un soir particulier.

Replaçant son sac sur ses épaules, il courut aussi silencieusement que possible vers la sortie de son village. Ses longs cheveux bruns, rassemblés en queue de cheval basse flottaient derrière lui tandis que les hauts épis de blé du champ cachaient sans peine sa silhouette d'adolescent.

Au bout de deux heures de marche dans les hautes herbes et un bout de forêt, il arriva enfin à destination. En face de lui se trouvait le Dôme.

C'était là, son plus grand ennemi. Le Dôme magique qui séparait son village du reste du monde. Leur funeste gardien. Mar attrapa son grimoire dans son sac et l'ouvrit. Il était parsemé de millions de petites encoches et marque-pages colorés. À l'intérieur, presque 800 ans de recherches.

Mar avait commencé à rédiger ce livre lors de ses 122 ans. Alors qu'il était tombé sur une carte du continent interdit : Skyrim.

Toute évocation de Skyrim était, bien sûr, proscrite dans son village. Les habitants considéreraient le monde extérieur comme dangereux et primitif. Là-bas, les gens meurent. Là-bas, les gens font la guerre. Là-bas, les gens font « l'amour ».

Tant de choses incompréhensibles pour un immortel de seulement 927 ans. Surtout la reproduction des mortels. Quelle étrange invention...

Mar avait fait des centaines de recherches sur ce Skyrim. Il avait fini par découvrir que son village était en fait perdu dans les montagnes entourant ces terres sauvages. Caché, invisible, indétectable. Tout cela grâce au Dôme. Et au bout de 530 ans, il avait fini par trouver un moyen de voir derrière ce Dôme. Il avait pu suivre une étrange guerre entre les Dieux et les Mortels il y a 200 ans. Et aujourd'hui le pays de tous ses fantasmes était en pleine guerre civile. Quel meilleur moment pour le visiter ?!

Mar retrouva la page du sortilège de sortie. Il attrapa tous les éléments qui allaient lui servir au rituel et s'attela à sa tâche.

Devant lui, le dôme miroitant commença à se désépaissir. Tel un miroir se transformant en simple vitre. Enfin, arrivé à la fin de ses incantations, une faille se créa devant lui.

Sans réfléchir plus que cela, Mar fonça sur la barrière qu'il éclata d'un coup d'épaule.

Il était passé ! Son sac dans son dos et son livre serré contre son cœur, il put enfin sentir l'air libre du monde extérieur... avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit quand il comprit que le Dôme était en fait situé face à une falaise ! Son corps heurta l'herbe et il roula sur plusieurs mètres, esquivant miraculeusement les arbres et les roches !

Au bout d'une minute lui semblant infini, il s'écrasa sur un tapis de mousse salvateur.

L'esprit embrumé, et les yeux qui louche, Mar releva la tête vers la falaise qu'il venait de dégringoler. Il aperçut la faille semblant voler dans le vide se refermer et disparaître. Invisible.

— J'ai réussi...

Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque Sol disait que la bibliothèque était sa pièce favorite dans le palais de ses grands-parents, les gens avaient tendance à ne pas le croire. Pourtant, il y avait peu d'endroits aussi fascinants que cette immense pièce haute comme trois étages où s'empilaient des monceaux de grimoires et de livres de magie démoniaque.

Personne ne venait le déranger lorsqu'il courait d'un rayon à l'autre en poussant des cris de joie et d'excitation à chaque nouvelle découverte, ni quand il décidait de tester un sort qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait dégagé un coin exprès, pour éviter les risques d'incendie. Son père n'aimait pas trop quand il faisait brûler son palais... Il y avait déjà bien assez d'incendies au-dehors.

À cet instant, il relisait une dernière fois un paragraphe sur la téléportation dans un énième pavé relié de cuir, déterminé à réussir le grand saut que même son père, le prince héritier Tom Lucitor Butterfly, n'avait pas réussi à faire après le Grand Mélange.

Cela avait été comique, avait-il dit, de réapprendre la magie Démoniaque après la destruction de la magie Mewmaine. L'événement avait complètement chamboulé les énergies des deux mondes réunis, et de simples sorts comme la téléportation demandaient maintenant des mois de pratique.

À d'autres. Sol avait bien eu le temps d'apprendre la magie avec son père, lorsqu'il n'était pas au dojo de son autre père, ou dans le ranch de licornes guerrières de sa mère. Ce qui l'intéressait, ce n'était plus la pratique, mais la découverte.

Il se plaça au centre de sa « zone de test », entouré de pierres, de plantes et d'objets en tous genres censés amplifier son pouvoir, et se concentra, s'entourant d'une colonne de feu démoniaque censée matérialiser son énergie. Il se focalisa sur ses souvenirs, sur ce que son père lui avait raconté au sujet de la dimension parallèle où vivait une de ses amies. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kelly, mais s'il y avait bien une dimension où il pouvait tenter d'aller pour commencer, c'était celle-là.

Il devait seulement rester concentré. Il pouvait déjà sentir le sol se dérober doucement sous ses pieds tandis qu'il se représentait cette dimension pleine de guerriers chevelus.

Malheureusement, de tous les moments qu'elle aurait pu choisir pour venir voir son petit frère, Nova choisit celui-ci.

— Sooool, Maman veut te voir !

Sol sursauta, ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire en plein milieu d'une expérience impliquant un saut entre les dimensions.

Soudain, la colonne de feu disparut, ses pieds ne touchaient plus rien, et il tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Mar sentait son corps se faire transporter. Le sol bougeait comme s'il était sur une surface mouvante. Il ouvrit les yeux, un immense mal de crâne le prit. Se forçant quand même à se redresser, il essaya de comprendre où il se trouvait.

— Tiens, il a fini par se réveiller.

Mar comprit qu'il était allongé sur un sol en bois et voulut s'asseoir, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés. Quelqu'un lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos !

Que s'était-il passé ? Les gens de son village l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Allait-il être puni pour avoir cherché à sortir du Dôme ?

Mar paniqua en cherchant d'où venait la voix de celui qui lui avait parlé.

C'était un homme. Blond. Une trentaine d'années physique. Avec une tunique bleue par-dessus son armure.

Lui aussi était ligoté.

— Ça va, gamin ? Pas trop secoué ?

— Silence, prisonnier !

Mar se retourna pour voir un homme à l'air méchant derrière lui, sur un cheval en armure. Mar comprit alors qu'il était sur une charrette, avec d'autres personnes « prisonnières » d'un groupe de militaires en jupe romaine...

— Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Vous êtes qui, vous ?

— J'ai dit silence ! » cria le soldat.

Mar comprit alors si vite qu'il faillit s'évanouir à nouveau. Il n'était plus dans le Dôme. Il était à Skyrim. Et cet homme en jupe n'était autre qu'un soldat Impérial de Cyrodiil ! Et à mieux y regarder... Les hommes emprisonnés avec lui portaient les armures bleues des Sombrages.

Le voilà donc au plus près de cette guerre civile qu'il avait tant observé à travers le miroir du Dôme.

Un peu trop près peut-être...

— Attendez ! Il y a erreur, je crois ! Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

— Inutile de protester, gamin, » essaya de le calmer l'homme blond en face de lui. « On a déjà essayé de leur dire que tu n'étais pas avec nous mais ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque... Comme si les Sombrages recrutaient des enfants. »

La dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un regard haineux envers leurs geôliers.

Mar essaya de se calmer. Réfléchissons. Inutile de paniquer pour si peu. Bien. Par quoi commencer ? Mmm... Oui. Autant commencer par là.

— Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai neuf cent vingt-sept ans et je...

— Regardez ! » cria un autre homme dans la charrette.

Mar, coupé dans sa phrase de façon fort impolie, tourna la tête vers le lieu où se rendait sa charrette. Une sorte de petite ville fortifiée ou plutôt une forteresse.

— Helgen... la fin du voyage, » commenta le Nordique blond d'un air sinistre.

Ils passèrent les portes en silence et s'arrêtèrent face à la cour où se trouvaient un prêtre, un bourreau et sa hache.

— Ok... Euh... Je ne vais pas par-là, moi-AH !

Mar fut poussé pour sortir de la charrette et se positionner en ligne avec les autres prisonniers.

Il commença à se dire que sa petite escapade hors de son village risquait de vite tourner court... Hors de question ! Il allait s'enfuir en courant par le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour entrer...

Oups.

Un autre prisonnier avait eu cette idée. Maintenant, son corps reposait sur le sol de terre avec une flèche entre les omoplates.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et irez rejoindre les autres devant le billot, » ordonna un Impérial.

Mar essaya de voir s'il pouvait atteindre son sac même avec les mains attachées... pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait plus !

— Ralof de Rivebois.

Bon sang... Mais où pouvait bien être... Ah ! Là ! Dans la charrette !

— Ulfric Sombrage.

Mar tourna la tête avec une telle force qu'il faillit se la dévisser. Il avait bien entendu ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ulfric Sombrage ! En chair et en os ! Le Jarl de Vendome ! Le Leader de la rébellion ! L'homme responsable de cette guerre civile ! Quel honneur !

— Attendez... Vous, là ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Mar ne comprit pas de suite qu'on s'adressait à lui, il fallut que le soldat le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il finisse par arrêter de baver sur le seigneur Nordique.

— Hein ? Qui ? Moi ?

— Capitaine, que fait-on ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

— Il va au billot, comme tout le monde, » répondit une femme à l'air sévère.

— Quoi ! Mais ! » voulut protester Mar.

Au même moment, un grognement assourdissant se fit entendre. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le ciel qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Ni une ni deux, Mar se précipita vers la charrette, profitant de l'inattention des gardes pour se jeter sur son sac et son grimoire.

— Hey !

Mar retira ses liens avec une facilité enfantine et ouvrit son grimoire à la page des sortilèges d'illusion. Vite, vite, le sort d'explosion de lumière !

Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre et le sol se mit subitement à trembler.

Mar leva la tête de son grimoire pour tomber les yeux dans les yeux sur un...

— UN DRAGON ! » crièrent les gardes.

— Une Wyverne ?! » s'exclama Mar.

Et ce fut le chaos.

* * *

Se téléporter, c'est quelque chose de déroutant et de compliqué. Sol fut incapable de dire quand il cessa de tomber et se mit à flotter, et en même temps cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, parce que dans les deux cas, il était complètement déboussolé et ne faisait plus la différence entre le haut et le bas. Lorsque la chaleur familière de la colonne de flamme lécha enfin sa peau à nouveau et se retira comme une vague trop aventureuse, il fut incapable de savoir où se trouvait le sol et s'écroula sur son derrière, manquant de tordre la courte queue fourchue cachée sous son jean.

— Aïeuh ! Ah, une expérience parfaitement réussie ! » parvint-il à se mentir néanmoins, en essayant de stabiliser sa tête qui lui faisait l'effet d'une girouette.

Et l'agitation ambiante n'aidait pas du tout ! Tout le monde courait, et certes, c'était des guerriers poilus mais clairement pas du type dont son père lui avait parlé. Sol fit la grimace. Dommage, il n'était pas dans la dimension de Kelly. Restait à savoir s'il avait quitté la sienne, et si tout le monde pouvait se calmer deux secondes qu'il puisse remettre ses pensées à l'endroit ça l'arrangerait beau…

Un rugissement bestial et surnaturellement puissant le fit sauter sur ses pieds. Il leva la tête et ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent d'étoiles lorsqu'il vit un énorme dragon, d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans sa dimension. Et qui était visiblement en pétard, mais ça, c'était un détail pour son esprit surexcité.

— Bordel, c'est génial ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il avisa la première personne dans son champ de vision, un petit brun à l'air ahuri avec un grimoire dans les bras.

—Eh, toi, dis-moi le nom du continent sur lequel on se trouve !

* * *

Mar regarda le type qui venait de sortir d'une PUTAIN DE COLONNE DE FEU comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre.

Enfin oui, c'était forcément un extraterrestre pour apparaître comme ça d'une colonne de feu. D'où elle était sortie, cette colonne, d'ailleurs ? Et comment avait-elle pu disparaître aussi rapidement ? Et...

L'immense dragon aux écailles armures hurla une deuxième fois et son souffle brûlant explosa la charrette la plus proche. Mar ne chercha pas à comprendre plus de choses. Ni une ni deux, il remit son sac sur son épaule et courut vers le bâtiment le plus proche, espérant s'y mettre à l'abri.

* * *

— Eh, mais attend ! » hurla Sol en se lançant à la poursuite du gamin malpoli qui venait de lui foutre le plus gros vent de sa vie.

Il pouvait répondre non ? Il était le seul ici qui n'était pas en train de courir quand il était arrivé.

Quelque chose tilta dans sa tête, et il se fit la réflexion que si tout le monde courait se mettre à l'abri, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison qui avait quelque chose à voir avec le dragon en pétard. Le résultat était le même, il allait suivre l'autre garçon, mais il ne lui reprocherait pas de s'être enfui.

* * *

Mar se précipita sur la porte du bâtiment qu'il ouvrit à la va-vite et referma derrière le gamin bizarre qui l'avait suivi. Là, il analysa les environs. Une salle vide avec un escalier montant.

Shit.

* * *

— Ouf, merci, » souffla Sol en se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu sais pourquoi elle est dans cet état, cette pauvre bête ? Quelqu'un lui a volé son œuf, ou quoi ? »

* * *

Mar ignora encore le garçon étrange, il avait mieux à faire. Comme sauver sa vie, par exemple. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas ressortir dans la cour mais en même temps rester ici à se cacher ne semblait pas très sûr non plus...

Au même moment un des murs de la tour explosa et la tête du dragon passa dans l'ouverture pour cracher un souffle de feu dans les escaliers.

* * *

— Oh merde ! » eut tout juste le temps de s'écrier Sol.

Il sauta sur l'autre garçon, mi-essayant de le pousser en sécurité, mi-essayant de le protéger avec son propre corps. Le feu du dragon lui rasa la peau, légèrement plus chaud que le lac de lave où il se baignait en vacances chez ses grands-parents.

— C'est pas passé loin, » grimaça-t-il en sentant ses vêtements roussir.

* * *

— Par les neuf, mais ça va pas !

Mar commença à frapper sur les vêtements du garçon pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes avant que ces dernières ne le brûlent gravement. Lui-même sentit la chaleur dès flammèches lui claquer aux doigts mais mieux valait quelques cloques que des brûlures au dernier degré !

En attendant, le dragon s'était éclipsé de l'immense trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais arrête, tu vas te faire mal, » protesta Sol, tapant à son tour sur les flammes en faisant la grimace.

Il aimait bien ce T-shirt, mais maintenant il était bon pour la poubelle.

* * *

— Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu veux finir en poulet grillé ?!

Mar s'énerva encore un peu sur le tissu avant de se rendre compte que la peau bronzée et légèrement rosie de l'autre demeurait intacte. À mieux y regarder, elle semblait légèrement mauve, sûrement à cause du coup de chaud. Mais pas brûlée, par chance.

Mar releva la tête vers le trou fait par le dragon et s'élança vers les escaliers pour regarder par l'ouverture.

— Ok... Je ne sais pas pour toi, le mortel, mais moi j'aimerais éviter de mourir ici.

Et ceci étant dit, il sauta par la fenêtre improvisée directement sur le bâtiment d'en face, roulant sur le sol de bois en esquivant les quelques flammes avant de regagner la terre ferme.

* * *

— Mais ça va moi, je crains pas le f… et il est parti, » soupira Sol.

Sérieusement, il connaissait ce gamin depuis deux minutes et il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Et la politesse, c'est pour les chiens ? Enfin, il était bien obligé de le suivre, il préférait de loin la compagnie d'un petit de sa génération plutôt que celle d'un des gros bras qu'il entendait gueuler quelque part dans les décombres. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait au moins pensé à appeler un garde-forestier ou un dompteur ?

Oh, c'est vrai, il était dans une autre dimension. Peut-être. Ce gosse malpoli ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il le suivit dans son initiation au parkour en faisant la moue, sans prendre la peine d'éviter le feu : foutu pour foutu, il se changerait une fois rentré. Au moins, cela donnerait l'occasion à sa mère de l'emmener faire les magasins.

— On aurait juste pu repasser par la porte, non ? » fit-il quand même remarquer en tapotant sur un énième trou embrasé dans son T-shirt.

* * *

Mar entendit l'autre râler derrière lui. À croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le brun s'engagea dans une allée entre deux bâtiments, ce fut évidemment ce moment-là que choisit le dragon pour se poser sur le mur d'un des bâtiments. Mar se figea, à deux centimètres de l'aile du dragon. Il pouvait presque la toucher...

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il tendit la main vers les écailles noires, comme hypnotisé par la majesté de la bête... Il avait tellement été concentré sur sa survie qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé mais... c'était une Wyverne en chair et en os en face de lui !

* * *

Sol le regarda faire après l'avoir rattrapé, relativement perplexe.

— Eh, psst? T'as déjà fait ça avant ?

Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter, mais toucher un animal par surprise, c'était une drôle de technique d'amadouement.

* * *

Mar sembla se ressaisir puis attrapa son grimoire et un crayon de bois avant de griffonner dedans.

Le dragon se renvola sans les avoir vus. Mar referma son grimoire et continua son chemin.

— Par-là, faut se barrer d'ici !

* * *

— Me répond pas, surtout, » s'agaça Sol à nouveau.

Il voulut regarder ce que l'autre griffonnait dans son grimoire, mais il le referma avant qu'il ait pu regarder.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? Tu étudies les dragons ? » demanda-t-il en le suivant.

* * *

— Tu parles toujours quand il y a un monstre de plusieurs tonnes avec des ailes et qui crache du feu qui cherche à te tuer ou c'est juste aujourd'hui ? » demanda Mar tout en esquivant des débris.

Et parce que c'était plus fort que lui, il finit par dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes en entendant tout le monde hurler à la mort.

— Et c'est une Wyverne, par les neufs !

* * *

— Bah oui, quand c'est un monstre, en général ça les calme un peu de discuter, » fit Sol, ravi d'avoir enfin un semblant de réponse de la part de l'autre garçon. « Et désolé, je connaissais pas, on n'a pas de Wyverne Parléneuf chez nous. Mais mon père a une dragoncyclette qui s'appelle Nachos, et elle est trop belle ! »

* * *

Mar allait se questionner sur la langue qu'était subitement en train de parler l'autre garçon quand ils furent interrompus par une voix.

— Hey, les gamins ! Par ici, vite ! Dans le fort !

Mar se retourna, non pas qu'il se reconnaisse dans cette appellation, « gamin », mais parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix du Nordique blond ligoté avec lui sur la charrette. À première vue, il avait réussi à s'enfuir, lui aussi.

* * *

— Oh, super ! » se réjouit Sol qui commençait à en avoir assez de courir.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'abri d'où leur faisait signe un grand gars blond qui avait l'air d'être tombé dans la crasse dans la mêlée. Et voyant que l'autre garçon ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il ne se gêna pas pour lui attraper le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! En espérant que ce format vous convient, nous avons choisi de garder l'aspect des réponses à tour de rôle d'origine._**

**_N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos reviews sur vos impressions._**

**_Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre !_**

**_Avant toute chose, un immense merci à l'artiste Cuillère, sur FaceBook, qui a réalisé l'image de profil de cette fic ! Sol et Mar sont mille fois trop chou dessus 3_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews :_**

**Yueda :** Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu lis aussi cette histoire ! Je vais finir par te donner le titre de fan n°1 XD Et oui, en effet, tu es la première à y laisser une Review, merci beaucoup pour ça ! Pour te répondre ce n'est pas très grave si tu ne connais pas Star Butterfly, normalement tu devrais quand même réussir à suivre l'histoire mais si tu as un doute tu pourras toujours faire une rapide recherche Google ou demander en Review. On espère vraiment que la suite de ce petit délire te plaira XD

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 2 : Fuir la Wyverne Parléneuf**

* * *

Mar se laissa trainer à l'intérieur du fort par le gamin à la peau halée. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, le bruit des combats cessa immédiatement. Enfin. Ils allaient être en sécurité.

La salle dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent étaient ronde avec deux portes d'un côté et de l'autre. Au centre se trouvait un homme allongé, baignant dans son sang, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen. Mort.

Le grand blond s'en approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour lui fermer les yeux.

— Nous nous retrouverons à Sovngarde, mon frère...

Mar s'approcha du corps, curieux comme jamais. Le mortel était mort. Cela ne semblait pas si différent de quand l'un des siens se faisait déchiqueter par une créature sauvage. Une mort rapide pour cause extérieure. Inintéressant.

Il s'en éloigna, presque contrarié. Quand verrait-il quelqu'un mourir de maladie ou mieux, de « vieillesse » ?

* * *

Sol ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur de l'abri et écarquilla de grands yeux horrifiés devant ce spectacle. Un mort qui se vidait de son sang frais sur le sol dallé, bercé par l'homme blond qui était son frère apparemment. La puissante odeur métallique lui piqua le nez, et il se sentit mal. C'était une chose de taper la discute avec les squelettes dans l'Outre-Monde, mais voir un homme qui respirait encore une minute avant gésir avec un trou béant dans le ventre en était une autre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher, mais lorsque Mar fit quelques pas vers le cadavre, il eut encore moins envie de rester seul en retrait, alors il fit de même. Il garda la tête baissée et essaya de ne pas regarder de trop près, préférant se concentrer sur l'homme qui les avait aidés.

— Je suis désolé pour votre frère. Comment c'est arrivé ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

* * *

L'homme allait répondre quand Mar le fit à sa place.

— Blessure par arme blanche, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « À première vue, il a essayé de se défendre mais ils devaient être plus nombreux.

— Ces chiens d'Impériaux, » rajouta le blond. « Ils le payeront de leur vie. »

Il se pencha par-dessus le corps de son ami et attrapa sa hache de guerre ainsi qu'une épée, puis les tendit aux deux gamins.

— Mon nom est Ralof, soldat Sombrage sous les ordres du Jarl Ulfric. Vous m'avez l'air bien jeunes mais tant pis, si vous voulez survivre il faudra vous battre.

* * *

— Nous battre ? Des impériaux ? Attendez, attendez, c'est quoi ces histoires ? » s'écria Sol, sentant un vent de panique lui presser les poumons.

Dans quelle merde est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué ? Il regarda les armes que Ralof tenait à bout de bras en secouant la tête comme si c'était le résidu d'un mauvais rêve.

— Je croyais que vous aviez juste énervé la Wyverne Parléneuf et qu'il vous fallait un garde forestier, vous êtes en train de me dire que quelqu'un a tué cet homme ?

* * *

— Ressaisis-toi gamin ! » lui intima Ralof en lui présentant encore la lame. « On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser.

— Du calme, Nordique, » commença Mar.

Il attrapa la hache d'arme et commença à faire quelques moulinets avec. Puis la remit dans les mains du blond et choisit plutôt l'épée.

Il jeta un autre regard vers le gamin, analysant ses vêtements et sa peau étrangement violacée... puis se remémorant la façon dont il avait jaillit d'une colonne de flamme.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce type mais une chose était sûre : il ne venait pas d'ici...

Alors que Mar allait le questionner un peu plus, des bruits se firent entendre ainsi que des voix.

—Des Impériaux ! » chuchota Ralof en se mettant à couvert derrière la première porte.

Mar le suivit, reconnaissant la voix de cette femme capitaine qui avait ordonné qu'il aille au billot.

Épée en main, il s'apprêta à bondir dès que la porte s'ouvrirait.

* * *

Sol se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler de frustration tandis qu'il se mettait à couvert avec ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Est-ce qu'il était de coutume de ne jamais rien expliquer dans cette dimension ? Une infinité d'univers et il avait fallu qu'il tombe ici. Il n'avait même pas pu voir le dragon bizarre – pardon, la wyverne parléneuf – une fois calmé et maintenant il risquait de se faire tuer par des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait une hache dont il ne savait pas se servir dans les mains et elle était super lourde, en plus !

— Dites, si je leur fais une prise de karaté, ça marche aussi, ou… ? » murmura-t-il.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme en armure apparut dans leur champ de vision. Ralof n'attendit pas plus et lui fonça dessus, hache en avant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme que la lame se planta dans sa cotte de maille. Elle hurla de rage et s'apprêtait à repousser le Nordique quand Mar apparut sur son flanc et planta son épée entre deux pièces d'armure.

La femme cracha une giclée de sang et s'écroula sur le sol tandis que l'autre soldat qui la suivait se jetait sur Sol.

* * *

Sol glapit en voyant la femme se faire tuer et ne réfléchit pas lorsque l'homme qui la suivait se précipita sur lui. Son feu couvrit instinctivement la hache qu'il tenait dans ses mains et il la balança devant lui, principalement pour tenir le soldat à distance. Finalement, la hache valait mieux qu'une prise de karaté devant une armure. Certes, on s'en servait contre les samurais au Japon du Moyen-Âge, mais il n'avait pas très envie de voir si ses poings pouvaient parer une épée en métal.

— Fichez ! Nous ! La ! Paix ! » s'écria-t-il à chaque fois qu'il balançait son arme couverte de flammes.

* * *

Ralof regarda le gamin agiter sa hache de feu d'un air d'abord étonné puis blasé, limite énervé.

Il profita de cette distraction pour planter sa hache dans la tête du soldat qui s'écrasa sur le sol sous la puissance du coup.

— Ces magiciens... » râla-il en récupérant son arme.

Mar, lui, avait entrepris de fouiller le corps de la femme capitaine.

— J'ai trouvé une clé, » dit-il. « Ça doit être celle de l'autre porte. »

Et il passa devant les deux autres sans plus les regarder pour effectivement ouvrir la deuxième porte qui donnait sur un escalier.

— On fait quoi ? Si on reste ici, il peut y avoir d'autres Impériaux qui arriveraient. Et ce n'est pas dit que la Wyverne n'arrive pas à défoncer ces murs aussi.

* * *

Sol commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à force de crier à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir, et il détestait ce fait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se défendre, il préférait de loin la Wyverne aux soldats. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir Ralof et l'autre garçon cramer, donc l'escalier semblait être la solution la plus évidente.

— Moi, je suis pour nous barrer d'ici en vitesse. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau.

* * *

Ralof hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier en tête. Mar le laissa passer avant de poser son regard sur l'autre gamin. Il resta un petit moment sans rien dire avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

— Je m'appelle Mar. Et toi ?

* * *

Sol hésita une seconde, se remémorant ce que cette main savait faire avec une épée. Puis un sourire crispé apparut timidement sur son visage aux consonances du prénom. Mar. La mer.

— C'est de l'espagnol ? » demanda-t-il presque pour lui-même avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. « Moi c'est Sol, » ajouta-t-il en se mettant en marche.

* * *

Mar ferma la marche, pas sûr du mot qu'il avait entendu l'autre marmonner avant qu'il lui donne son prénom. Sol. Phonétiquement, ce nom lui rappelait un vieux terme pour parler de l'astre solaire. Il aimait bien ce nom.

Les trois hommes marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans une sorte de réserve dont l'un des murs s'était effondré. Derrière se trouvait un tunnel. Une vieille grotte peu avenante. Mais seul chemin.

— Prenez ce que vous pouvez dans la réserve et ensuite on avancera par-là, » leur expliqua Ralof. « J'espère que les autres réussiront aussi à s'en sortir... »

Mar jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs avant de trouver des herbes médicinales et autres potions de soin. Il les mit dans son sac tout en buvant l'une d'elles d'une traite et en tendant une autre à Sol.

* * *

— C'est quoi ? » demanda Sol en reniflant le breuvage avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Passable. Il avait soif, alors il descendit le reste, et se sentit momentanément inspiré par son envie de découverte à nouveau. Il fourra quelques potions qui lui étaient inconnues dans ses poches, ainsi que des herbes, comme l'avait fait Mar. En regardant derrière un baril, il vit un petit bouclier qu'il ramassa et glissa sur son bras. Il faillit pouffer en se regardant, dans ses vêtements brûlés, armé comme s'il savait se battre.

* * *

Mar attrapa une torche et allait l'allumer avec le briquet de silex dans son sac quand il s'arrêta, pensif.

Il se retourna alors vers Sol.

— Tu peux... » demanda-il.

Il était curieux de le revoir utiliser le sort de feu de tout à l'heure. Son instinct lui soufflant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont garçon utilisait la magie.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux, et voyant Mar lui montrer sa torche avec insistance, comprit ce qu'il voulait.

— Ah, donc ça s'allume pas tout seul, ici.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, mais bizarrement, il eut besoin de se concentrer un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de claquer des doigts. Le bout de la torche s'enflamma vivement avant de retomber à une chaleur normale.

* * *

Mar regarda Sol faire, les yeux écarquillés avant d'attraper son grimoire d'une main, de l'ouvrir en le calant entre son bras qui tenait la torche et son torse et en griffonnant à la va-vite avant de le refermer violemment et de suivre Ralof qui s'était déjà engagé dans la grotte.

* * *

— Tu vas me dire ce que tu écris comme ça dans ton grimoire, un jour ? » demanda Sol avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

— Pourquoi je devrais ? » lui répondit Mar sans se retourner.

Devant eux, Ralof venait de s'arrêter soudainement et de sortir son épée.

— Vous avez entendu ?

Mar ne chercha pas plus loin et dégaina sa propre arme quand tout à coup... un filament visqueux et collant partit dans leur direction et s'écrasa sur le mur à côté d'eux.

— Des Givrépeires ! » cria Ralof en fonçant tête baissée dans la galerie devant lui qui venait de former une petite alvéole et qui renfermait une dizaine de ces créatures.

* * *

— Parce que tu étais clairement en train d'écrire un truc à mon sujet et que je voudrais sav… » eut le temps de dire Sol avant d'être interrompu par Ralof et l'attaque des ARAIGNÉES GÉANTES, MERDE! « Mais pourquoi il fonce dessus, il est malade ! » se plaignit Sol en serrant son bouclier et la hache (il n'avait pas encore envie de l'appeler « sa » hache) un peu plus fort. « Il va les mettre en colère ! »

* * *

Tandis que le grand blond fonçait sur les Givrépeires en hurlant, Mar attrapa son grimoire et chercha dedans un sort qui pourrait leur être utile... Non... Non... Noooooon... AH !

Mar releva la tête et fit rayonner ses mains devant lui, créant une lumière orangée qui se diffusa dans la grotte.

Une seconde après, les Givrépeires prirent la fuite et se réfugièrent dans la moindre fissure de la grotte ou alors remontèrent se cacher dans les ténèbres du plafond.

Mar souffla un bon coup, et Ralof l'imita en frissonnant.

— Bien joué, gamin ! Même si je ne suis pas très fan des sorts de peur, je le suis encore moins de ces horreurs... Tous ces yeux, vous comprenez ?

* * *

Sol écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur Mar. Les araignées géantes furent balayées de son esprit au profit d'une réalisation soudaine et inespérée. C'était de la magie ? Et pas de la magie démoniaque, ça il en était certain ! Son visage s'illumina, et pour un peu il en aurait remué la queue comme un petit chien.

— Ça ! Cette magie ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'était quoi comme magie ? D'où ça te vient ? Tu as l'air humain pourtant ! »

* * *

Mar regarda Sol sans trop comprendre.

— Bien sûr que c'est de la magie. Comme la tienne... Il me semble...

Et alors que Mar allait, lui aussi, poser des questions, Ralof, qui avait encore continué d'avancer, les appela du fond de la grotte.

— Hey, les mômes ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une sortie !

Mar referma son grimoire et le rangea dans son sac avant de courir vers la fin du tunnel. Il poursuivrait cette discussion plus tard.

* * *

— Non, non, c'est pas pareil du tout, » assura-t-il en courant à son tour vers la sortie.

Il se sentait soudain bien mieux, et un sourire tenace s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être atterri dans une dimension pleine de psychopathes, mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose : il y avait d'autres magies humaines qui n'avaient pas disparu.

— Oh, attend un peu que je raconte ça à ma mère !

* * *

À peine Sol venait-il de sortir de la grotte que Mar l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt à moitié détruit pour le plaquer sur le sol.

Il posa alors une main sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

* * *

Sol poussa un cri de surprise étouffé par la main que Mar avait plaqué sur sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre, ne comprenant pas quelle bestiole avait piqué l'autre garçon, ses yeux écarquillés le suppliant de s'expliquer.

Puis ses deux neurones actifs se connectèrent, et il s'immobilisa pour mieux écouter ce qui se passait.

* * *

Un moment passa, puis Ralof qui était accroupi plus loin près d'un rocher chuchota :

— Le revoilà !

Mar se colla un peu plus à Sol histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien cachés par les herbes quand un souffle de vent violent les frôla. Le dragon noir passa au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'éloigna d'un mouvement d'ailes vers les montagnes plus loin.

* * *

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il y avait un dragon énervé dans les parages. Avec toutes ces histoires, Sol l'avait presque oublié. Il se détendit, la tête à même la terre dure, profitant de la brève vue en contre-plongée qu'il avait eue du bel animal. Ça, au moins, il connaissait, même si ce n'était pas le même type de dragon que chez lui.

Il trouvait presque comique la panique de Mar et Ralof. Presque, parce qu'il se doutait que ça faisait plus peur lorsqu'on était sensible au feu. En revanche, il se sentit un peu gêné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mar était complètement collé à lui dans sa tentative de le faire taire. Il faisait peut-être une demi-tête de moins que lui, mais il était bien trop conscient de sa proximité et il n'était pas si tactile que ça avec les inconnus en règles générale. Quoique, ils venaient de survivre à un dragon, des soldats sanguinaires et des araignées géantes ensemble, donc ils étaient au moins des connaissances.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire, à la seconde où Mar retira sa main :

— Tu aurais juste pu me dire « cache-toi, il y a un dragon »

* * *

— Une Wyverne, » le reprit Mar en s'écartant.

Ralof aussi sortit de sa cachette et s'autorisa enfin à souffler un peu.

— Enfin, on s'en est sortis...

— Si j'avais su que Skyrim était aussi mouvementé... J'aurais mieux préparé mon escapade, » murmura Mar en étirant son dos douloureux.

* * *

— Oui, je sais, une Wyverne Parléneuf, en attendant ça a des écailles et ça crache du feu, donc c'est un dragon, » grommela Sol en se relevant.

Il se frotta la tête, en faisant attention aux minuscules cornes cachées dans ses cheveux auburn en pagaille.

— Dites-donc, vos brutes, là, les impériaux, ils ont rien de mieux à faire quand une Wyverne se lève du pied gauche ?

Enfin bref, au moins il était vivant, il avait confirmé pouvoir aller dans une autre dimension, et qu'en plus il existait encore d'autres magies.

— On fait quoi, maintenant ? Non parce que j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez comment ça se passe ici !

* * *

— C'est une Wyverne ! » s'énerva Mar. « Un Dragon a quatre pattes et des ailes, une Wyverne a deux pattes et des ailes qui lui servent de pattes quand elle est posée ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'appeler un chat un chat !

— Hey, les gamins ! Pas la peine de vous battre, j'ai pas signé pour faire garde d'enfants, moi...

Ralof souffla avant de se redresser.

— Ecoutez, voilà ce que je vous propose : non loin d'ici, il y a le village de Rivebois, c'est mon village natale. Ma sœur Gerdur y tient la scierie là-bas, elle pourra nous accueillir pour la nuit.

* * *

— Ah, c'est très gentil de nous proposer ça, Ralof, mais je crois que je préférerais rentrer chez moi pour le moment. Ma sœur m'a vu disparaître alors il faudrait peut-être que j'aille rassurer tout le monde. Mais vous pouvez être sûrs que je reviendrai ! » promit Sol, tout joyeux.

* * *

Mar regarda Sol comme s'il lui avait dit la chose la plus insensée du monde. Rentrer chez lui ? Quel ennui... Non, lui allait plutôt suivre Ralof...

— Et où habites-tu ? » demanda Ralof. « La nuit commence à tomber, tu ferais mieux de venir et de repartir demain. Rivebois est le village le plus proche, les autres sont à au moins une journée de marche...

* * *

— Oh, je ne viens pas d'un village d'ici ! » déclara Sol joyeusement. « Je viens d'une autre dimension ! Enfin, techniquement de deux autres dimensions qui se sont mélangées pour en former qu'une, du coup on l'appelle la Terre de Mewni maintenant. C'est un peu bizarre. Mais l'important c'est que maintenant je sais ouvrir un portail pour y retourner ! » dit-il fièrement.

Il était le premier à y parvenir depuis le Grand Mélange, il avait de quoi !

* * *

Mar et Ralof le regardèrent sans rien dire... Puis se retournèrent et reprirent leur chemin en abandonnant l'enfant fou derrière eux.

* * *

— Ok, à plus tard ! » lança Sol, trop heureux pour prendre la mouche.

Puis il se concentra et invoqua sa colonne de feu familière qui s'éleva autour de lui. Aller, c'était comme avant. Comme avant. Comme…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut beau se concentrer sur le souvenir de son ancienne dimension, c'était comme si ses pouvoirs glissaient sur un mur de verre.

— Mais… Mais aller, ça marchait tout à l'heure !

Mais il eut beau taper du pied, le sol demeura parfaitement tangible. Allons bon, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas le lâcher maintenant !

Pour vérifier, il tenta de se téléporter cinquante mètres plus loin. Puis vingt. Puis dix.

Il tomba à genoux, émergeant de sa colonne de feu à l'endroit précis où il l'avait élevée, les yeux écarquillés, choqué par son échec. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dans cette dimension, il n'était plus capable de se téléporter.

* * *

Mar marchait sur le chemin de terre en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tout était si différent de sous le Dôme ! Le ciel et les nuages pour commencer. Bien que le Dôme de son village laissât passer l'air et le vent ou autre, on voyait toujours un bout du voile grisâtre du Dôme... Mais ici, non. Le ciel était bleu, infini. Sans aucune barrière ni contrainte.

Voilà, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu raison de sortir. Et aucune Wyverne ou soldat Impérial ne pourrait obscurcir sa joie.

* * *

Sol resta pétrifié peut-être une minute, ses membres tétanisés par la panique. Puis l'instinct de survie prit le dessus. Il se releva en trébuchant, s'essuya les yeux et se mit à courir dans la direction que Mar et Ralof avaient prise quelques minutes auparavant.

— Euh, attendez !

* * *

Mar se retourna vers Sol qui arrivait en courant et en... pleurant ? Ah non... À mieux y regarder, ses yeux étaient humides mais il ne pleurait pas encore... Mar était quand même étonné... Puis il se rappela que Sol était un mortel et donc que contrairement à lui, il devait vraiment avoir l'âge qu'il semblait faire, soit 15 ou 16 ans... Pas si étonnant que ça qu'il soit en panique après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Mar se sentit presque désolé pour lui de l'avoir à moitié abandonné.

— Tu ne sais pas comment rentrer chez toi au final ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

— Si, je sais rentrer chez moi, enfin, je croyais que je savais, enfin, non, je, bref, ça…

Sol se rendit compte que sa phrase n'avait plus aucun sens et s'interrompit. Il prit quelques inspirations saccadées avant de reprendre :

— Je n'y arrive plus, alors, euh, je crois que je vais venir avec vous finalement.

Il se mordit la langue, aux prises avec la honte et la peur, tâchant de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était que temporaire, que ses pouvoirs reviendraient sûrement après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et que peut-être que c'était une occasion ! Quelques heures de plus dans cette dimension ne le tueraient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ralof ne semblait pas vraiment certain de vouloir continuer avec cet étrange enfant mais il n'allait pas non plus le lâcher dans la nature !

Mar, pour sa part, continua d'avancer sans un mot. Puis au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta à nouveau.

— Bon, vous venez ? La nuit va tomber, je vous rappelle, et je n'ai aucune idée de par où est ton village, Ralof.

* * *

Soulagé, Sol lui emboîta le pas, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'hésitation de Ralof qui fut bien obligé de prendre la tête pour leur indiquer le chemin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Mar non plus n'était pas chez lui. Ça leur faisait un point commun. Sol se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler le reste de ce monde.

— Dis, tu viens de loin, toi aussi ?

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

**_Merci de suivre ce petit RP entre Tori Aoshiro et moi, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holà ! La suite des aventures de Mar et Sol est enfin sortie !  
Pour rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews : _**

**Mama :** Très chère Mama... Sache que si nous avons choisi les noms de nos persos, nous ne sommes pas responsables des noms (de merde) des personnages de Skyrim ! Sinoooooooooon... C'EST QUOI CETTE REVIEW MINUSCULE ? T'AS INTÉRÊT A NOUS EN ECRIRE UNE QUI FAIT CINQ FOIS CELLE-CI OU SINON JE NE T'INVITE PLUS CHEZ MOI ! (Alors que je te rappelle qu'on a un nouveau bébé chaton ~~) Bref, bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 3 : Première nuit**

* * *

Mar continua de suivre Ralof mais ralentit le pas, histoire de creuser la distance entre le Nordique et eux.

— Pas si loin... je pense ? Je me suis évanoui en partant de mon village puis je me suis réveillé dans cette charrette en direction du billot. Quant à savoir combien de temps j'ai dormi...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, réfléchissant un peu à son village. Puis il haussa les épaules.

— Bah, de toute façon je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner là-bas.

* * *

— Ah, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu partes ? » demanda Sol, intrigué.

Puis il cligna des yeux en réalisant quelque chose.

— Comment ça, tu t'es évanoui ? Ça t'arrive souvent ?

* * *

— Quand tu dégringoles d'une falaise, il peut arriver que tu t'évanouisses arrivé en bas. Ne vas pas croire que je suis assez faible pour m'évanouir pour n'importe quoi !

Mar était vexé maintenant... Il accéléra un peu le pas d'un air boudeur. À cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un enfant de 15 ans qu'à un immortel de 927 ans...

* * *

Sol ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, pressant le pas pour suivre son camarade.

— Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour tomber d'une falaise ? » le taquina-t-il.

* * *

Mar allait lui répondre de façon sèche quand, au détour du chemin, ils aperçurent le mur d'enceinte d'un petit village.

— Nous y voilà, » leur annonça Ralof. « Bienvenue à Rivebois, les garçons. Venez, je vais vous présenter ma sœur. »

* * *

Sol aurait bien voulu continuer à taquiner l'autre garçon, et surtout lui poser plus de question sur son passé, et sur ce monde, mais il fut soudain occupé à observer le village dans la lumière déclinante. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça un village ; les maisons lui rappelaient les vieux bâtiments mewniens que personne n'avait pris la peine de rénover avec la technologie terrestre, toutes de pierre, de bois et de paille ; la rue bosselée et humide, si différente de ce qu'il connaissait. Ses grands yeux observaient tout leur saoul, ses jambes le portaient à gauche et à droite et ses mains se tendaient d'elles-mêmes pour toucher, ouvrir, manipuler les objets qu'il voyait de part et d'autre du chemin, y allant de ses commentaires sous l'œil blasé des villageois. Plusieurs fois, il dut faire l'effort de se souvenir qui il était censé suivre, sur leur court trajet jusque chez la sœur de Ralof.

* * *

Mar regarda faire l'autre garçon avec un étonnement non dissimulé... se demandant s'il ne devrait pas essayer de le tenir en laisse pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre.

Ralof arriva devant une maison et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans se faire plus prier.

Mar hésita un peu... puis se décida à suivre quand une voix de femme accueillit son frère avec une joie non dissimulée.

— Je me permets d'entrer.

— Ralof ? Qui sont ces jeunes personnes ?

La femme qui les accueillait était aussi blonde que son frère, le corps droit et les bras musclés. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle était le chef naturel de cette maison. Un homme qui devait être son mari invita Ralof à s'asseoir et lui servit une choppe d'hydromel.

— J'ignorais que j'étais Tonton ! » s'écria le mari, faisant s'étrangler Ralof dans sa coupe.

— C'est pas les miens !

* * *

Suivant derrière Mar, Sol trouva la situation trop drôle pour ne pas s'en mêler. Il réprima son rire et se tournant vers la femme, il la salua d'un :

— Bonjour Tatie !

Il laissa l'homme s'embourber un peu avant de rire plus franchement.

* * *

Mar observa cet échange sans trop comprendre avant de ressortir son carnet et de griffonner dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Gerdur, pas idiote pour un sou, s'intéressa à la raison de la venue de son frère plutôt qu'aux bêtises de son mari et du jeune garçon.

— Un dragon ! Vraiment !

— La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il volait par ici, » expliqua Ralof. « C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas venu, finalement.

— Mais cela reste dangereux ! Rivebois n'est pas suffisamment protégée pour survivre à une attaque de dragon !

— C'est une Wyverne... » chuchota Mar en continuant de griffonner.

— Il faut que tu préviennes le Jarl de Blancherive !

— Je le ferai... » continua son frère. « Demain. Là, la nuit est tombée et je suis épuisé.

— Bien. Repose-toi, je vais te préparer un lit. Pour vous aussi, les enfants, je vous donnerai la chambre d'ami pour ce soir.

* * *

— Merci, Madame, » sourit Sol, reconnaissant, tâchant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui le saisit à ces mots qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il devait passer la nuit ici. « Dites, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi les impériaux veulent notre mort ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard, en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Mar pour voir ce qu'il griffonnait comme ça.

* * *

— Parce que les mortels sont en pleine guerre civile entre Sombrages et Imperiaux et que cet homme...

Mar pointa Ralof du doigt tout en essayant de maintenir son grimoire hors de portée de Sol.

— Est un Sombrage.

* * *

— Oh, » souffla Sol, refroidi par la réponse de Mar, et pendant quelques secondes, une ombre passa sur son visage.

Une guerre civile, hein ? Il n'y avait pas que les maisons qui lui rappelaient le passé alors. Il réprima un grognement, secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre son expression insouciante.

— D'accord. Et c'est quoi, la différence ?

* * *

— La différence, » commença Ralof en serrant sa chope d'hydromel avec rage. « C'est que ces monstres d'Imperiaux viennent dans NOTRE pays pour imposer LEURS règles ! »

Il liquida sa chope d'une traite et se resservit sans demander.

— Si je veux vénérer Talos alors je vénérerai Talos ! Et ce n'est pas une armée d'hommes en jupe ou une brochette d'elfes coincés qui m'en empêcheront ! Qu'ils retournent dans leurs pays et nous foutent la paix !

Mar tendit la main vers la bouteille d'hydromel pour se servir un verre à son tour mais le mari de Gerdur l'éloigna de lui et lui servit un verre de lait à la place.

— Hey ! » râla le brun en guise de protestation.

Il se fit, bien sûr, parfaitement ignorer.

* * *

Sol écouta en essayant de ne pas grimacer au ton colérique de Ralof. Donc il y avait les Sombrages, qui vénéraient Talos, dans un camp, les Impériaux et les Elfes dans l'autre, apparemment ces derniers n'étaient pas natifs de cette terre et essayaient d'imposer leur culture… Il lorgna le grimoire de Mar avec envie, il allait avoir du mal à tout retenir sans noter tout cela.

— Qui est Talos ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'on lui tendait à son tour un verre de lait qu'il prit sans broncher.

* * *

Mar fit tomber son crayon de bois, Ralof cracha son hydromel, Gerdur qui remplissait la jarre de lait se bloqua dans son geste et son mari regarda Sol avec un air de poisson sorti de l'eau.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans réagir.

Puis, comme une seule personne, ils se réanimèrent d'un coup.

Ralof hurla, la chope à la main, un long cri sans fin qui transparaissait toute son incompréhension.

Gerdur releva la jarre de lait et attrapa un chiffon pour nettoyer tandis que Mar se penchait sous la table pour récupérer son crayon et que le mari de Gerdur se levait pour expliquer QUI était Talos !

Talos, le tueur de Dragon !

Talos, l'homme qui s'était élevé au rang de Dieu !

Au rang de Dieu Nordique !

Talos, le Dieu des Hommes !

Talos, le Dieu de la Guerre !

Talos. LEUR Dieu.

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés, Sol leva les mains en signe de reddition et hocha frénétiquement la tête à tout ce que le mari de Gerdur lui gueulait dessus et qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Talos = dieu, ok, ça il allait bien le retenir. Il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche pendant un bon moment après ça, tâchant de se faire tout petit. Au fond, pas étonnant que les Sombrages soient en guerre s'ils réagissaient comme ça à la moindre question innocente sur leur culture…

* * *

La dissertation sur Talos et sa grandiosité dura presque une heure, suivie des légendes sur le Dieu pour finir par des chants guerriers braillés par deux Nordiques saouls. Enfin, quand ils finirent par tomber, ivres, sur le coin de la table, Gerdur se leva pour chercher des couvertures à leur mettre sur la tête et montra leur chambre aux deux ados.

* * *

Sol en fut soulagé. Lui qui était indéniablement curieux, il avait eu bien plus d'information sur Talos qu'il ne pouvait digérer en une heure et savait qu'il n'en retiendrait que la moitié, qui se retrouverait complètement embrouillée d'ici le lendemain. Il espérait juste que les deux hommes ne lui rappelleraient pas cet évident faux pas culturel le lendemain matin.

La chambre que Gerdur leur indiqua était assez petite et ne comportait qu'un grand lit. Sol se fit la réflexion que si Nova le voyait, elle lui sortirait une bêtise tirée d'un de ses romans amateurs cucul la praline sur internet.

— Excusez-moi, je peux vous emprunter un pyjama ? Je n'ai rien avec moi.

* * *

Mar avait déjà commencé à retirer son haut de tissu beige et sortait une longue tunique de lin de son sac.

— Il y a une robe de chambre dans la commode derrière toi, » expliqua Gerdur.

Puis elle les laissa se reposer en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

— Merci madame !

Sol ouvrit la commode et revêtit le drôle de vêtement un peu râpeux qui s'y trouvait, en étirant sa queue ankylosée au passage. Il regarda son T-shirt et son jean pleins de trous carbonisés et soupira.

— Demain, j'irai chercher des vêtements neufs chez moi, » décida-t-il en posant ses affaires là où il le put.

Puis il se laissa tomber d'un côté du lit, les mains derrière la tête.

* * *

Mar attrapa Sol par le bras et le fit basculer sur le côté si violemment qu'il faillit le jeter du lit. Sans même s'occuper des protestations de l'autre, il releva sa chemise de nuit pour s'assurer de ce qu'il était certain d'avoir aperçu plus tôt.

C'était bien ça. Sol avait une queue fourchue dans le bas du dos !

* * *

— Non, mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » s'écria Sol en se débattant.

Il donna un coup de pied vers l'arrière pour essayer de faire lâcher Mar, essayant de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de dignité après un assaut pareil.

* * *

— C'est quoi ça ?! Tu es quoi ? Un Daedra ? Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez toi !

Mar esquiva le coup et s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce pour attraper son épée d'une main experte.

— Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

* * *

— Woah, woah, du calme, je suis pas un dé-drap ! Je sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs ! » assura Sol en se reculant sur le lit, les mains levées pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là… il valait mieux que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. « Je suis… Oh, purée, pourquoi c'est si compliqué… Alors, un tiers humain, un tiers mewmain et un tiers démon ! Enfin, demi-démon. Donc, un demi-tiers. Et un autre tiers mewmain. Argh, tu vois c'est compliqué ! »

* * *

Mar leva sa main libre qui s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée menaçante.

* * *

— D'accord, d'accord, euh, je vais faire plus simple ! Euh ! Je viens d'une autre dimension qu'on appelle Terre de Mewni et qui est habitée par des monstres et des humains, comme toi ! Deux de mes parents sont humains, enfin l'une est mewmaine‒NON NE TIRE PAS, humaine ! Humaine ! Et mon autre père est à moitié démon, et si tu veux bien te calmer je peux t'expliquer un peu mieux mais je serais vraiment plus à l'aise si tu arrêtais de me menacer avec ta magie ! » débita Sol d'une traite.

* * *

Mar ne baissa pas son épée mais désamorça au moins son sort. Il sembla hésiter avant de finalement se décider à parler.

— Tu as parlé d'une autre dimension... comme celle des Princes Daedras ?

* * *

— Euh, oui, si on veut, mais encore une autre ! Où il n'y a pas de princes des draps ! Il y a des princes, comme moi, » sourit-il, « mais pas des draps ! »

* * *

Mar cligna des yeux cinq secondes... avant de se ressaisir.

— Daedra. J'ai dit... Daedra... tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Daedra ?

Il se redressa en position normale et baissa son épée, la gardant tout de même près de son corps au cas où... mais dans une attitude plus calme.

* * *

— Ben non, je me tue à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Chez moi, on a des humains, des mewmains, des démons, des têtes de poney, des monstres, des pigeons, des sirènes, des licornes de guerre, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler des dé-draps !

* * *

Mar essaya de se retenir de reprendre Sol sur sa prononciation et préféra clarifier les choses à la place.

— Les Daedras... dans notre monde... sont des Dieux Maléfiques. Il en existe 17. Et ils sont les ennemis directs des Neuf Dieux bénéfiques dont fait partie Talos.

* * *

Sol ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— T'as cru que j'étais un dieu ?... Je me sens un peu flatté, là.

Et bon sang, le rapport dieux bénéfique/dieux maléfiques était un peu déséquilibré, non? Mais qui était-il pour juger les déités d'une autre dimension, après tout.

* * *

— Je... Non, c'est... Aaaah ! Je me suis mal exprimé !

Mar lâcha son épée dans un coin de la pièce avant d'attraper son grimoire et de revenir s'installer sur le lit en tailleur à côté de Sol.

Il ouvrit son grimoire et chercha une certaine page où étaient écrits plusieurs noms avec des illustrations au crayon de bois de monstres plus ou moins humanoïdes.

— Eux, ce sont les "Princes" Daedras, mais ceux que l'on appelle Daedras en général, ce sont les créatures qui vivent avec eux en Oblivion, le monde des Dieux maléfiques.

Il montra alors d'autres illustrations d'humanoïdes à la peau noire et rouge avec des cornes sombres.

* * *

Sol souffla un bon coup, soulagé, et baissa ses mains avec précaution, les yeux fixés sur le grimoire de Mar.

— D'accord, je vois pourquoi tu as cru que j'en faisais partie, » admit-il.

Avec un demi-sourire, il pointa du doigt l'un des Daedras.

— Ce gars-là ressemble à mon grand-oncle, » pouffa-t-il. « Mais il habite dans l'Outre-Monde, pas dans l'Oblivion. Et je suis un démon, pas un Daedra. Et même si c'était la même chose, j'ai qu'un demi-tiers de sang de démon, donc euh, voilà. »

Soudainement inspiré, il sauta du lit pour aller récupérer son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean.

* * *

Mar se tendit un peu quand Sol bougea soudainement, se rappelant (peut-être un peu tard) que ce type était peut-être encore une menace...

Puis il décida de lui faire confiance encore quelques minutes... La curiosité prenant le dessus sur la sécurité.

* * *

Sol sourit victorieusement lorsque le téléphone s'alluma, intacte malgré la journée mouvementée. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun réseau, et la batterie était à moitié déchargée, mais il ouvrit l'album photo et se rassit à côté de Mar en faisant défiler les images. La première montrait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds en pagaille, qui semblait crier quelque chose à une fille accrochée à la crinière d'une licorne aux muscles saillants. La jeune fille avait clairement un air de famille avec Sol, mais la queue fourchue sous sa jupe était plus longue, et elle avait de jolies cornes qui dépassaient de ses cheveux.

— Là, tu vois, c'est ma mère, et la fille qui va tomber de la licorne derrière, c'est ma grande sœur, Nova.

* * *

Mar regarda l'image, choqué par l'appareil et son fonctionnement. Il voulait le toucher et en même temps, il n'en était pas trop sûr... À la place, il tourna les pages de son grimoire jusqu'à la plus récente où l'on voyait un croquis rapide du dragon, de la forme de ses écailles, ainsi qu'un autre croquis de Sol avec un bouclier dans la main et une hache. Même sur le dessin, on sentait la détresse de Sol quant à la présence d'un objet aussi tranchant avec lui...

Mar griffonna alors quelques notes de plus avant de croquer le téléphone et la photo sur son écran.

— Comment marche ton objet ?

* * *

— Bonne question, » dit Sol en retournant le téléphone comme si ça pouvait l'aider à répondre. « J'y connais pas grand-chose en électronique, je préfère la magie et les sciences naturelles. Mais en gros, il y a de l'électricité qui passe à l'intérieur dans des circuits en métal et ça… s'allume. » Il haussa les épaules. « Désolé. »

Il fit défiler les photos et rit en voyant celle où un homme vêtu d'un kimono et d'une ceinture noire se faisait attaquer par une bande d'enfants, monstres et humains, tous en blanc.

— Ça, c'est mon père dans son dojo.

* * *

Mar regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dojo... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et vous avez vraiment de drôles de vêtements...

Il n'ajouta rien de plus sur les enfants, se disant que ça devait être normal...

* * *

— C'est un endroit où l'on apprend les arts martiaux. Mon père est professeur de karaté. On ne s'habille comme ça que pour les séances d'entrainement.

Sol fit encore défiler les photos et s'arrêta sur l'image d'un démon à trois yeux, à la peau lavande et aux cheveux rosâtres qui serrait dans ses bras Nova, plus jeune comme le suggérait son absence de cornes, avec un sourire radieux.

— Nova à nouveau, et ça c'est notre autre père. C'est le prince héritier de l'Outre-Monde, » dit-il fièrement.

* * *

Mar griffonna l'homme-démon à côté des deux autres croquis des parents quand il s'arrêta, le crayon en l'air...

— Attends... Deux pères et une mère ?!

* * *

— Ouais, et une sœur. Et puis beaucoup de famille éloignée, mais j'ai pas de photos de tout le monde, » dit Sol, sans comprendre ce qui troublait Mar.

* * *

— Stop, stop, stop, » commença Mar. « Attends... Je croyais que les mortels avaient besoin d'un mâle et d'une femelle pour procréer ! »

Il tourna une page pour revenir à un chapitre nommé « l'étrange concept de la reproduction » composé de croquis d'utérus et de verges très détaillés.

* * *

— Wow ! » fit Sol en regardant ailleurs, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par les stries dans le plafond que par le contenu du livre de Mar.

En fait, ceci était un mensonge, il était toujours très intéressé mais il aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne qu'il allait regarder des images d'organes génitaux avec un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24 heures.

— Ben, ça dépend des espèces, » dit-il les yeux en l'air. « Les mewniennes ont un système reproductif un peu compliqué qui fonctionne avec une réserve, comme chez les abeilles, donc le même bébé peut avoir plusieurs pères, même si c'est rare. Je pense pas que tes parents t'aient parlé de ça, pas vrai ? » plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

— Je n'ai pas de parents, » dit Mar avant de retourner sur la page de la famille de Sol et de griffonner un utérus avec cette fameuse poche de "réserve". « Combien de temps le sperme peut être contenu dans cette réserve ? »

* * *

Sol resta muet quelques instants et baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Euh, une semaine, » ajouta-t-il sans trop y penser.

Il joua avec ses doigts pensivement.

— C'est récent ou… ? Enfin, si tu veux en parler, sinon…

* * *

— Parler de ? » demanda Mar sans comprendre.

Il nota tout de même l'information à côté du croquis avant de reposer son crayon et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit.

* * *

— Ben... Tu sais... » hésita Sol. « Du fait que tu n'aies plus de parents.

* * *

— Je n'en ai jamais eu... en fait...

Mar se redressa dans le lit, pensif... Croyait-il à l'histoire de Sol ? Oui, il y croyait. Même sans compter l'objet carré avec les dessins inhumainement réalistes. Car à partir du moment où il savait que Oblivion et Sovngarde existaient, rien n'empêchait que d'autres mondes existent encore. Maintenant la question était... Pouvait-il tout dire à Sol ? Sachant que ce dernier lui avait quand même fait confiance pour lui dire qui il était...

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à l'autre de tout lui dire mais il la fit taire très vite.

— Bon... Après tout, que les gens le sache ou pas, ce n'est pas spécialement important, je pense... En fait, je ne suis pas un humain.

* * *

Sol fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

— Ah non ? Tu es quoi alors ?

Il prit la main de Mar et l'examina comme s'il s'agissait d'une très bonne prothèse.

— T'as l'air humain pourtant.

* * *

Mar se laissa faire avant de continuer ses explications.

— Disons qu'à l'inverse des autres mortels que l'on a rencontré aujourd'hui, je suis né à Oneindig, un village caché dans les montagnes de cette contrée. Là-bas, les habitants sont tous comme moi. Des Immortels. On ne nait pas d'une mère et d'un père mais de la terre même.

Mar tourna les pages de son grimoire jusqu'à de très vieux croquis, pas très réussis, d'une immense ville avec des maisons gigantesques et des routes suspendues d'un bâtiment à l'autre.

Au centre de tout ce micmac se trouvait un grand cristal.

— Ça, c'est notre Cristal Mère. C'est de là que nous sommes créés. Nos corps se forment petit à petit dans le Cristal jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'animent, et on nait.

* * *

Sol écouta avec attention, les yeux brillants, fasciné, jusqu'à ce que Mar termine, avant de déverser sur lui une avalanche de questions.

— Tu es immortel alors ? Genre, si on te coupe un bras, ça repousse, comme chez les monstres lézards ? Et quand tu es né, tu étais petit ou bien vous naissez tous avec des corps d'ados ? Oh purée, ça doit être bizarre d'apprendre à marcher et à parler quand t'as l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Et quand vous naissez, il y a un trou pour sortir du cristal ? Ou bien il s'ouvre, comme une coquille d'œuf ? Oh, ta magie, elle te vient de ton espèce, comme moi ?

* * *

— Qu... Tu ne sais pas te taire ?! Stop, stop ! Je n'ai pas retenu la moitié de tes questions ! Bon sang... Jamais vu un mec comme toi... Et si tu t'avises de me couper un bras pendant mon sommeil, je te tue.

Se disant, il se retourna et commença à s'installer sous les couettes, dos tourné à Sol.

— Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir.

* * *

Sol fit la moue, mais s'installa à son tour dans le lit en se promettant d'obtenir des réponses plus tard.

— J'avais pas l'intention de te couper un bras… Un doigt, tout au plus, pour voir‒JE PLAisante, c'est bon, » soupira-t-il.

* * *

Puis Mar se retourna une dernière fois.

— Juste pour savoir... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ?

* * *

Sol leva les yeux en faisant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il aurait à faire.

— Demain matin… Je vais rentrer chez moi vite fait pour charger mon téléphone, prendre une douche et des vêtements propres, et puis dire à mes parents que j'ai enfin réussi à ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension, ils vont être tellement contents, » sourit-il. Il tourna la tête vers Mar en ajoutant : « Et puis après je reviendrai. Je veux voir plus de ce monde. Et toi ? »

* * *

Mar tendit le bras vers son grimoire qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet.

— J'ai vécu enfermé dans mon village pendant 927 ans... à observer le monde extérieur sans pouvoir y aller... Je veux tout voir, tout expérimenter. Tout comprendre de ce monde... Dans ce sens-là, on peut dire que nos intentions sont proches.

* * *

— Oh, dans ce cas, je me dépêcherai, et on ira explorer ensemble, ce sera plus sympa ! » sourit Sol en se retournant pour prendre une position plus confortable.

Puis il se retourna brusquement.

— T'as 927 ans ?!

* * *

**_Et encore merci de suivre ce petit RP ^^ À bientôt pour la suite ~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Holà !_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire a toute les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Ok, ok Mama XD Je SURKIFF tes réponses quand tu les fais au fur et à mesure que tu lis XD J'espère en avoir d'autres du style, hein :P Et faut que tu arrêtes de voir Thanos ma pauvre XDDD Et j'adore comment ton cerveau a buggué sur à peu près les trois quarts du reste de ta review XD

**Yuedra :** Holà chère fan n°1 ! Alors tu as pu commencer SVTFOE ? Si oui, j'espère que la série te plaît ^^ et sinon... ben, j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire XD Et attention, tu n'as encore rien vu, prépare-toi à ce que Skyrim parte plus en cacahuète qu'une partie avec beaucoup trop de mods loufoques XD

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 4 : Faire des courses en Bordeciel**

* * *

Mar se réveilla en entendant le chant du coq de Gerdur. L'esprit encore embrumé, il ne se rappela d'abord pas de ce qu'il faisait dans un lit inconnu avec un plafond inconnu au-dessus de lui.

Il s'étira tel un chat quand il sentit son poing fermé heurter violemment quelque chose de chaud et... vivant ?!

Mar sursauta de sentir une présence si proche de lui au réveil et tira sur les couettes pour se protéger tout en cherchant son arme.

* * *

Sol n'était pas forcément habitué à être réveillé par des coups de poings, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se soumettre à cette nouvelle méthode. En grognant, il se renfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, et poussa un gémissement de protestation en sentant les couvertures abandonner son corps.

— Nooon, on est Samediiiii... » bafouilla-t-il, à moitié endormi.

* * *

Mar souffla un mélange de soulagement et d'exaspération... Il n'était pas en danger... Même mieux ! Il était hors du Dôme ! Il était à Skyrim !

Il repoussa la couette d'un geste, l'envoyant sur la tête de Sol et s'habilla en vitesse.

* * *

Sol aurait bien voulu se rendormir, mais le mal était fait, et il ouvrit un œil bougon. En regardant la chambre, et le garçon qui se changeait de l'autre côté du lit, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent lentement. Il s'étira longuement, le cœur battant, et se frotta la tête, tâchant de se réveiller un peu mieux. C'était le moment, maintenant qu'il était bien reposé, son portail allait marcher à nouveau.

Il se leva, et resta un instant immobile, sans trop savoir comment dire bonjour à l'immortel qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24h et dont il avait partagé le lit. Au final, il se décida pour un petit "Salut" avant de s'habiller à son tour. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait ingéré que du lait la veille au soir et il nota mentalement de ramener à manger de sa dimension.

— J'ai envie de céréales," dit-il tout fort sans le faire exprès.

* * *

Mar venait de finir de s'habiller, il avait enfilé sa tunique beige par-dessus son armure, (une cotte de maille en cristaux de Stalhrim si légère qu'il ne la sentait presque pas... et qui était passée inaperçue aux yeux des soldats impériaux) et il attrapa son grimoire pour griffonner dedans avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Ah, les enfants ! » commença Gerdur dans la pièce d'à côté. « Bien dormi ?

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, » fut la seule chose que Mar dit avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

* * *

— Eh, attend-moi! » dit Sol en finissant de vérifier que sa queue était bien cachée.

La frayeur que Mar lui avait faite la veille était encore fraîche et il se disait qu'il valait mieux faire attention. Il sortit à son tour et salua Gerdur avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour! Euh, je dois sortir chercher quelque chose une minute, je reviens vite, » annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Mar le regarda partir en mordant dans le morceau de pain que lui avait donné la femme.

— Ralof n'est plus là ?

— Il est parti ce matin pour Blancherive. Il faut prévenir le Jarl qu'un Dragon a été aperçu non loin. Rivebois est trop vulnérable et nous aurons besoin d'aide.

— Je vois... Il y a un marchand dans votre village ?

— Oui, sur la route principale, le gérant s'appelle Lucan.

Mar remercia la femme d'un signe de la tête, attrapa ses affaires et partit sans un mot de plus.

Gerdur resta un moment sans voix. D'où venaient ces deux enfants, déjà ?

* * *

Dehors, Sol s'était dépêché de trouver un endroit qui ne craignait pas trop le feu. Sa colonne s'était élevée sans effort, et lorsqu'il y entra, il put sentir mieux que jamais la magie familière qui lui réchauffait le visage. Il se concentra sur le souvenir et la sensation de sa dimension en respirant profondément.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq, et rien ne se produisit. Un mur impénétrable avait remplacé le petit orifice dans l'espace-temps qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien chez lui.

Le cœur lourd, Sol rappela sa magie, mais refusa de pleurer. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'on ne gagnait rien à abandonner.

Même lorsqu'on ne sait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, Mar entendit un étrange bruit. Entre une bourrasque de vent et un tourbillon.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour apercevoir, derrière la maison de Gerdur, une immense colonne de feu !

Mar bloqua devant cette vision, lui rappelant étrangement une certaine personne.

Courant vers l'incendie magique, Mar tomba évidemment sur Sol qui sortait du cœur des flammes, l'air penaud.

Le feu s'éteignit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant les quelques personnes présentes sur place sans voix.

Un vieil elfe des bois attrapa son arc et mit en joue le jeune démon tandis qu'un homme blond lâchait son luth pour attraper l'épée qu'il portait au flanc.

* * *

Sol ne s'attendait pas à avoir un public, et encore moins à ce que ce public soit si hostile. Ralof n'avait pas fait autant de chichis lorsqu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs la veille. Est-ce qu'une loi interdisait le feu à l'intérieur du village? Sol leva les mains et s'excusa à la cantonade devant les villageois stupéfaits.

* * *

L'elfe qui s'appelait Faendal banda un peu plus son arc, prêt à tirer quand Mar se mit devant.

— On se calme ! Il n'y a pas de danger.

Il posa une main presque autoritaire sur l'arc de l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— C'est quoi ces bêtises, gamin ? J'ai jamais vu de pareil sort de feu avant !

— Premièrement, je ne suis pas un gamin. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est qu'un sort de feu basique ! Ce garçon est juste un... jeune mage... qui a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre...

Les quelques personnes du village présentes écoutèrent cette excuse bancale puis rengainèrent leurs armes.

— Très bien, » commença le barde. « Mais la prochaine fois, allez vous entraîner ailleurs ! Vous risquez de mettre le feu à quelque chose ! »

Et ils retournèrent à leurs activités.

* * *

Sol se sentit presque vexé. Il était un enfant démon prodige dans son monde, en dépit de son sang fortement dilué, et faisait déjà ses propres recherches en magie, et on venait lui dire qu'il risquait de mettre le feu à quelque chose à l'extérieur avec son propre pouvoir? En s'entraînant? Il n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur après son échec matinal, mais cette remarque acheva de lui taper sur les nerfs.

— J'aime pas ce village, » décida-t-il en serrant les poings et en faisant quelques allers-retours à grands pas.

Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose, vite. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle son incapacité à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois pouvait servir, c'était à ça.

Son regard tomba sur Mar. Il avait toutes ses affaires avec lui, il n'était sûrement pas seulement sorti pour le voir se planter.

— Tu pars déjà? On va où? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

Mar s'assura que les villageois étaient assez loin pour ne plus les entendre.

— Je vais passer au marché puis je prendrai la route. Même si ces petits villages restent intéressants, il existe tellement de lieux exceptionnels dans cette contrée... Mais avant...

Il se mit bien en face de Sol, baissant un peu la voix, au cas où.

— Je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr que tu viennes vraiment d'une autre dimension même si tu as des preuves... Mais dans tous les cas, tu ferais mieux de te calmer sur la magie si tu ne veux pas te retrouver au bout d'une corde sur la place du village.

* * *

Sol fit la moue.

— Tu as bien de la magie, toi aussi. Je croyais que c'était normal ici. Mais ok, » ajouta-t-il en soupirant. « J'éviterai de faire ça en public. »

Il secoua la tête, se frotta un peu les joues et se redressa.

— Bon, allons voir le marché alors! » dit-il en se mettant en marche.

Même s'il ne savait pas où était le marché.

* * *

Mar regarda passer Sol devant lui comme s'il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche... Tellement certain de lui que ça devait cacher quelque chose...

— Tu n'as pas réussi à rentrer chez toi, c'est ça ?

* * *

Sol baissa le regard sur ses vêtements, toujours troués et roussis, toucha ses cheveux en bataille et pleins de poussière, sentit son estomac gargouiller si fort qu'on l'avait probablement entendu jusque dans la dimension des Daedras, et releva les yeux sur Mar.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel puis passa devant Sol pour se rendre au marché.

— Aller, viens. De toute façon j'ai compris que tu n'avais nulle part où aller alors autant que je te montre où trouver de meilleurs vêtements.

* * *

Sol le suivit, le moral toujours orageux, mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Au moins, Mar était en train de l'aider. Ce n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais bougre, et puis ça lui faisait quelqu'un à qui se rattacher dans ce monde où il ne connaissait rien.

— C'est gentil, » dit-il en hâtant le pas pour marcher aux côtés du petit brun. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas y chercher ?

* * *

— Une arme.

Mar ouvrit la porte du marché et entra en laissant passer Sol.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient un homme et une femme en train de se chamailler.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! » dit la femme à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

— J'ai dit non ! » lui répondit-il. « Pas d'aventure et pas de chasse aux voleurs ! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Oh ! »

L'homme remarqua alors les deux garçons.

— Des clients ! Pardon, que puis-je pour vous ?

* * *

— Bonjour, » répondit Sol, incapable de rester concentré sur le marchand et sur ce qu'il disait.

Il était beaucoup trop intéressé par l'intérieur du marché et par les divers objets qui s'y trouvaient. Toutefois, lorsque l'homme insista, Sol finit par se retourner vers lui.

— Oui, pardon, euh, est-ce que vous vendez des vêtements ? Et des...

Il lança un regard en coin à Mar comme pour demander confirmation.

— ... armes ?

* * *

Le vendeur jugea les vêtements brûlés de Sol en un dixième de seconde avant de lui offrir son plus grand sourire.

— Bien sûr ! Nous vendons de tout ici ! Faites un tour, je vous prie, les armes et les armures sont au fond. Et si vous préférez des vêtements plus classiques, c'est de ce côté.

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, allant s'installer sur une chaise où elle récupéra une tunique dont elle finissait le col.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mar se dirigea vers les armes, l'air pensif.

* * *

Sol regarda les vêtements, très intrigué. Le style lui rappelait une mode qui remontait à quand il était au collège, en plus authentique. Il était très intéressé par les quelques robes qui semblaient plutôt confortables, mais ne seraient sûrement pas pratiques pour se déplacer. À la place, il choisit une sorte de tunique verte et blanche assez jolie et un pantalon qui allait avec.

L'homme était occupé, alors il décida de s'adresser à la jeune femme qui ronchonnait encore sur sa chaise tout en travaillant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il fut distrait par ce qu'elle faisait et sa question, avant de franchir ses lèvres, se changea en :

— C'est vous qui avez fait ces vêtements? Vous êtes très douée.

Puis remarquant son expression tendue, il ajouta :

— Ça ne va pas? Vous étiez en train de vous disputer, tout à l'heure.

* * *

La femme regarda cet enfant qui venait de la complimenter puis de s'intéresser à ses malheurs. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi bien élevé. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée que semblait le croire son ami Sven.

— De stupides voleurs sont venus piller la boutique cette nuit, » expliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

* * *

— Aïe, » fit Sol avec une grimace.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde, curieux.

— On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas tout saccagé au moins. Vous avez eu le temps d'aller le dire à la police ?

* * *

— Lapolis ? » demanda la femme sans comprendre. « Je ne sais pas qui c'est... Mais non, en effet, ils n'ont rien saccagé, ils n'ont pris qu'un objet décoratif familial. Une griffe en or que mon frère gardait sur l'une des étagères... »

Le vendeur qui s'occupait de renseigner Mar leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa sœur.

— Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer un mercenaire pour les poursuivre et je ne vais certainement pas y aller moi même !

* * *

Sol leva un sourcil. Il n'y avait personne pour aider les braves gens qui se faisaient cambrioler ? Ou bien peut-être qu'ils avaient un autre nom, mais si la première solution du marchand était d'engager un mercenaire, ça devait être plus compliqué que ça... Sol avait envie de poser plus de questions, mais bon, il se doutait que s'il parlait de déclaration ou d'assurance, les pauvres gens le prendraient pour un fou. À la place, il offrit à la femme un sourire compatissant.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ignorait vraiment tout de cette dimension. C'était absolument fascinant, mais quelque chose qui lui semblait complètement naturel pourrait très bien retourner tout le monde contre lui. Si les voleurs étaient encore là, il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose, mais s'ils avaient agi de nuit, ils pouvaient déjà être n'importe où, et Sol n'avait pas l'intention de battre une campagne inconnue à la recherche d'individus dangereux, même pour rendre service.

— Vraiment désolé. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de récupérer cette griffe?

* * *

Le vendeur semblait s'être désintéressé de celui qu'il prenait pour un enfant curieux pour se tourner vers Sol.

— À part si tu connais un mercenaire pas cher, mon p'tit, qui accepterait de monter jusqu'au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées pour la récupérer des griffes de ces bandits, je ne pense pas que tu puisses nous être d'une grande aide !

Mar soupesa sa sixième épée avant de la reposer en grimaçant. Il aurait dû prendre une lame au forgeron de son village avant de partir... Ici, toutes les armes étaient adaptées pour des adultes grands, forts et bourrins.

Mar se tourna alors vers le vendeur, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

— Vous n'avez rien d'autre de plus léger ? » demanda-t-il en se faisant presque ignorer.

* * *

— Le tertre des chutes tourmentées ? C'est où, ça, comment vous savez où ils sont allés ? » s'enquit Sol, de plus en plus intrigué par la nouvelle information, jetant un regard penaud à Mar pour s'excuser d'accaparer le marchand.

* * *

— Une épée plus légère ? Et plus courte... Pas forcément une dague mais quelque chose de plus adapté à ma taille... » continua Mar sans comprendre qu'il se faisait snober.

— On les a vus s'enfuir là-bas et depuis ils occupent le tertre... » commença la sœur. « Une très mauvaise idée quand on connait la réputation de ces ruines...

— Hey ! » les coupa Mar. « Une arme. Rapide. Fine. Légère. Vous en avez, oui ou non ?! »

Le vendeur sursauta, il avait totalement oublié l'autre gamin.

— Par les neuf... Non, nous n'avons rien qui y ressemble. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi un enfant aurait besoin de...

— Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » râla Mar en croisant les bras.

* * *

Sol se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsque son ami ("son ami" ? Déjà ? Oui, pourquoi pas), lorsque son ami donc se mit à bouder, absolument pas crédible. Même s'il savait que Mar était âgé de plusieurs siècles, c'était difficile de le considérer autrement, surtout avec sa petite bouille lorsqu'il était en colère.

Un recoin de l'esprit de Sol se demandait pourquoi Mar avait tant besoin d'une épée, mais sa bonne conscience fourra la question au fond de son subconscient, referma et tassa le tout. Rien à voir ici, non monsieur.

* * *

Le vendeur râla contre ces enfants qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

— Non nous n'avons aucune arme de ce genre-là.

— Et vous pourriez en forger une ? » demanda Mar.

— J'ai l'air d'un forgeron ? Et puis, avez-vous seulement de quoi payer ?

Enfin. La question de l'argent avait été posée.

* * *

Sol ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils abordèrent la question du paiement.

— Merde c'est vrai! » s'écria-t-il en fouillant ses poches, tout en sachant pertinemment que même si par miracle il avait de l'argent sur lui, il ne vaudrait rien ici.

Tout ce que ses mains trouvèrent furent les plantes médicinales qu'il avait ramassées au hasard dans la réserve, la veille - mon dieu, cela lui semblait déjà si loin avec tout ce qui se passait!

— Euh, vous pratiquez le troc? Genre, j'ai des plantes que je peux... non?

* * *

Le regard sévère du vendeur le fit taire.

Mar leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une bourse d'où l'on entendit quelques pièces tinter.

— J'ai quelques septims de côté, » expliqua-t-il sans même regarder l'homme. « Et si cela ne suffit pas, je suppose que l'on peut toujours vous récupérer cette griffe. Du moment où l'on sait où chercher, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème... »

Mar posa son regard sur Sol. Il l'avait inclus dans le « on », non ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, il se dit que dans tous les cas, le voyageur des dimensions ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'argent sur lui de toute façon...

* * *

— Euh, bah oui, on pourrait aller vous récupérer cette griffe...

Sol y avait songé, se sentant désolé pour la pauvre femme, mais si ça pouvait payer ses nouveaux vêtements aussi...

* * *

Le vendeur soupira avant de céder.

— Ecoutez, les enfants... Vous savez quoi, on va faire comme ça. Retrouvez cette griffe et je vous offrirai une arme.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » cria sa sœur. « C'est ça votre plan ? Envoyer des enfants à l'assaut de bandits ?!

— Pour commencer, je suis loin d'être un enfant, » expliqua Mar. « Donc si vous pouviez nous montrer le chemin de ce tertre qu'on puisse s'y rendre... Ah ! Et aussi, voilà quelques septims pour que mon compagnon puisse vous prendre cette armure légère en cuir. Il me la remboursera plus tard. »

Le vendeur prit les quelques pièces qui semblaient dater de quelques siècles sans se poser de question (de toute façon leur monnaie était la même depuis presque le Premier Âge) et il tendit une veste et un pantalon de cuir simple à Sol.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors des « enfants. »

— Je vais vous montrer le chemin...

* * *

Sol prit les vêtements de cuir en faisant la moue et reposa l'ensemble qu'il avait trouvé. Dommage, il aimait vraiment beaucoup la petite tunique. Mais bon, ce serait mieux que rien.

— J'arrive, mais vous savez si je peux me changer quelque part, d'abord?

* * *

La jeune femme hocha la tête et attrapa l'ensemble que Sol venait de reposer avant de lui montrer l'escalier derrière elle.

— Tu peux monter. Et prends ça aussi, c'est cadeau.

Le vendeur ouvrit la bouche mais se prit un regard glacial de sa sœur.

— J'ai dit. Cadeau.

* * *

Le visage de Sol s'éclaira d'un coup.

— Oh merci! » s'écria-t-il en prenant la tenue. « Et toi aussi, Mar, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard à son ami.

Il courut à l'étage et se changea à toute vitesse. Il mit l'armure, jugeant que s'il risquait d'y avoir des bandits, ça valait mieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de mettre la tunique en-dessous, de manière à faire sortir le col et les manches. En plus, ça lui évitait d'avoir le cuir qui lui collait à la peau.

— Ceux-là, je ferai attention à pas les brûler!

Il redescendit, tout fier.

— Prêt à aller récupérer votre griffe! On vous suit, mademoiselle!

* * *

Le vendeur, sa sœur et Mar regardèrent l'adolescent bizarrement... hésitant sur comment le lui dire...

Puis Mar, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et était de tout évidence dépourvu de tact, exprima ce que tout le monde pensait.

— La tunique, ça se met par-DESSUS l'armure.

La femme hocha la tête.

—C'est... c'est une technique pour éviter que l'on voit l'armure... Se balader en ville avec son armure, c'est plutôt réservé aux soldats... ou aux bandits... Ou aux aventuriers et encore...

* * *

Sol marqua un temps d'arrêt, et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de la mettre.

— Euh, bah oui, mais, euh... Si on va affronter des bandits... ça vaut... peut-être... mieux... Je reviens," termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, vêtu correctement, et bel et bien prêt à partir.

* * *

La femme sortit avec les deux garçons sur ses talons et traversa le village jusqu'au pont extérieur.

Là, elle s'arrêta et pointa la montagne du doigt.

— Le tertre est là-haut, vous ne pourrez pas le rater. Il vous suffit de suivre la route vers l'Ouest...

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour les regarder.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on envoie des enfants là-bas... surtout faites très attention !

— Je ne suis pas... Oh et puis merde.

Mar traversa alors le pont vers ce tertre des chutes tourmentées.

* * *

— Vous inquiétez pas, on a survécu à pire! » lança Sol avant de suivre Mar.

C'est vrai quoi, quelques brigands ne pouvaient pas être pires que les impériaux. Surtout s'ils étaient discrets. Pendant un instant, Sol regretta qu'il n'existe pas de sort pour se rendre invisible, la magie démoniaque ne marchait pas comme ça.

— Tu as une idée pour leur prendre la griffe? » demanda-t-il à Mar. « On pourrait peut-être trouver le moyen de les éloigner de leur butin? »

* * *

Mar écouta Sol, content d'être au moins tombé sur une personne avec un minimum de cerveau. Il avait raison, autant ne pas y aller tête baissée et élaborer un plan.

— Le mieux serait d'être discret. Je dois avoir un sort de silence quelque part dans mon carnet, je vais regarder. Toi, à part ta tour de feu, que sais-tu faire ?

* * *

— Ma tour de f- Ah! Non, ça c'est pour concentrer mes pouvoirs. Euh, alors je sais me téléporter, en principe, mais comme tu le sais ça ne marche plus ici.

Sol fit la grimace avant de continuer en comptant sur ses doigts.

— Je peux faire du feu, léviter, ramener des trucs à la vie-de préférence quand ils ont eu le temps de passer en mode squelette, la chair en décomposition ça me dégoûte un peu. Oh, et je fais un peu de télékinésie mais je suis pas très doué pour, » ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Mar qui était en train de feuilleter son carnet à la recherche de son sort de silence s'arrêta un moment avant de retourner à la page « spéciale Sol ».

— Ok... Donc un nécromancien pyrokinésiste... Vu qu'on va dans des ruines, je pense que tu risques de trouver pas mal de squelettes, en effet. Et le feu est toujours une valeur sûre...

En cherchant un peu, il trouva la page de son sort.

— Moi, je préfère l'approche discrète. De préférence avec un poignard mais les impériaux m'ont dérobé le mien... Enfin, je peux aussi me débrouiller avec une épée même si ce n'est pas l'arme la mieux adaptée à ma taille. Et j'ai mes notes aussi. Beaucoup de sorts d'illusion en général.

Autour d'eux, le chemin se faisait plus sauvage. Les grands arbres projetaient leur ombre sur le sentier et on entendait quelques bruits d'animaux entre les fourrés.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux au ciel. Un nécromancien pyrokinésiste? C'était des pouvoirs tout à fait communs chez les démons, et il était bien content de les avoir même avec un pauvre sixième de sang démoniaque. Mar semblait avoir du mal à comprendre que sa magie n'était pas la même que celle des mages d'ici.

Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'elle s'était ajustée, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait l'impression de ramer à chaque fois qu'il devait s'en servir...

En revanche, la magie de Mar l'intriguait beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'il jetait un regard dans son grimoire à la moindre occasion.

— Avec ton sort de silence, on n'aura peut-être pas à se battre. Viens, à deux, on pourrait les distraire d'un côté pendant que l'un de nous récupère la griffe.

* * *

Mar évalua le plan de son compagnon.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais dis-toi bien que ce sort ne nous rend pas non plus invisibles. Le plan est donc simple : on localise la griffe, on la récupère et on repart en couvrant nos arrières.

Derrière les arbres, le chemin s'ouvrit sur une grande colonne antique à moitié détruite par le temps et l'usure. Déjà, le sol s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de givre, comme souvent lorsqu'on prenait un petit peu d'altitude dans ce pays du Nord. Derrière la colonne, se dessinait un grand temple taillé sur le flanc de la montagne. D'immenses escaliers montaient jusqu'à la cour extérieure puis jusqu'à la grande porte du Tertre. Porte gardée par deux hommes et une femme en vêtements de fourrure et de cuir. Les bandits ne les avaient pas vus et patrouillaient distraitement en poussant les quelques broussailles gelées qui avaient envahi la cour. Ils n'avaient pas encore repéré les deux adolescents.

* * *

Sol réprima une grimace à l'idée de devoir se battre à nouveau pour survivre. Il frissonna et se frotta les mains, presque surpris par le froid qui s'installait au fur et à mesure de leur montée. La vue de la colonne et l'avant-goût des ruines qu'elle promettait lui chatouillèrent la poitrine avec l'excitation familière de la découverte.

— Est-ce que c'est ici le tertre? » s'enquit-il en pressant légèrement le pas, avant de freiner des quatre fers en apercevant l'un des bandits. Il retint un cri et sauta derrière la colonne pour se cacher. « Oui, c'est ici, » confirma-t-il à Mar.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review et prions pour que Mar et Sol s'en sortent en un seul morceau dans le prochain chapitre ~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Holà !_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Yuedra**** :** Ils peuvent en effet chasser ou miner pour réunir des matériaux pour "crafter" si le cœur leur en prend... Ou alors ils pourront acheter ce qui leur faut en échange de services ^^ Ah ! Et quant aux potentiels deux dohvakin, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ! Mouhahaha ! Erm... Sinon le "Papillon" dans le titre fait référence au nom de famille de Sol (Butterfly) qui est aussi le nom de famille de sa mère, personnage principal de Star vs The Forces of Evil.

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 5 : À la recherche de la Griffe d'Or**

* * *

Mar posa une main sur l'épaule de Sol et commença à réciter son incantation. Ses mots se perdirent alors dans le silence, comme s'il était soudainement devenu sourd. Du moins, il n'entendait plus ni sa propre respiration, ni celle de Sol. Ses pas sur la neige ne produisaient plus aucun bruit non plus. Le sort marchait à la perfection... Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Mar se tourna vers Sol pour lui dire de le suivre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Merde...

* * *

Sol vit les lèvres de Mar bouger, mais c'était comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion d'optique, tout bruit qui aurait pu assurer de sa présence avait disparu.

Wow, alors ça c'était vraiment cool comme sort!

Avec un immense sourire, il voulut le dire à Mar, mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait beau forcer sur ses cordes vocales, il était plus muet qu'un poisson. Il se mit à crier silencieusement, admiratif de la portée du sort, trop distrait pour se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Puis il leva deux pouces en l'air qui voulaient dire "Purée, c'est cool!"

* * *

Mar regarda Sol gesticuler, plutôt content... Enfin quelqu'un qui savait apprécier un bon sort de silence ! Bon... Espérons juste que le fait de ne pas pouvoir communiquer verbalement ne leur porterait pas préjudice... Déjà que Mar n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir en groupe...

Pour mettre fin à leur non-bavardage, Mar se retourna vers les ruines et s'en approcha silencieusement, se tapissant dans les rares herbes hautes et glacées...

Ils étaient en bas des escaliers et les bandits en haut. Même silencieux grâce au sort, ils se feraient repérer dès les premières marches... Comment distraire les gardes pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler discrètement ?

* * *

Sol suivit Mar, se rappelant en approchant des ruines la raison de leur venue lorsqu'il entrevit les bandits. Il tâcha de se faire tout petit. Ils étaient pile sur le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre - logique, leur but était que personne ne passe - et leur position en hauteur leur permettrait de les voir très facilement. Si quelque chose venait de l'autre côté, peut-être qu'ils seraient distraits assez longtemps pour les laisser passer. Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer de l'autre côté? Est-ce qu'il y avait un autre côté, d'abord? Sol se mordit la lèvre, la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue.

Il avisa les grandes colonnes croulantes de chaque côté de l'escalier. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose avec ça? La télékinésie n'était pas son fort, mais si elles étaient déjà fragiles, peut-être qu'il lui suffirait d'un petit effort dans la bonne direction pour créer une réaction en chaîne. Il ne voyait pas trop d'autres solutions, il avait besoin d'un contact direct pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du tertre. Il tapota l'épaule de Mar et lui montra les colonnes du doigt, puis leva son avant-bras pour mimer un objet qui tombait, en espérant que l'autre garçon comprendrait.

* * *

Sol tira Mar de ses pensées. Ce dernier avait de toute évidence quelque chose à lui dire et Mar se surprit à s'exaspérer de ce silence forcé. C'était beaucoup moins drôle quand il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait son unique soutien ! Bonjour l'organisation foireuse... Sol pointa du doigt les colonnes, non loin. Mar s'y intéressa, cherchant ce que le plus grand voulait lui montrer. Sol dut lui re-tapoter l'épaule pour re-capter son attention et faire des signes avec ses bras. Faisant tomber son bras sur l'autre... Tel un jeu que Mar avait déjà aperçu dans son village... Quel était le nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Des dominos !

Mar examina les colonnes ; certes, elles semblaient vieilles, et si la première tombait, elle pourrait faire un effet sympathique... Mais, même à deux, il y avait peu de chances pour que des personnes de leur gabarit réussissent à en faire tomber une...

Pourtant Sol semblait plutôt sûr de lui... Mar hocha la tête, essayant de l'encourager à tenter quelque chose, curieux de voir de quoi son compagnon de fortune était capable.

* * *

Sol prit l'acquiescement de son camarade pour une approbation et se mit en devoir de réussir son idée. D'abord, il devait aller se placer au pied de la colonne sans se faire repérer. Pas trop difficile, en se glissant derrière les rochers, il y parvint sans trop de difficulté, surtout grâce au sort de Mar - bon sang, c'était vraiment cool et pratique comme magie!

Arrivé au pied du monticule de pierre venait la partie la plus difficile : manipuler la roche. Le père de Sol était particulièrement doué dans cette discipline, une fois il avait ouvert la terre en deux juste pour montrer à Sol et Nova ce que l'on pouvait faire avec la magie démoniaque, et il était si précis qu'il pouvait jouer au ping-pong rien qu'avec sa télékinésie (il battait tout le reste de la famille à tous les coups). Mais Sol avait toujours eu plus de mal, c'était presque trop solide pour lui.

Il secoua la tête. Peu importe, il restait très doué, et il était tout à fait capable de remplir son rôle. Il posa ses deux mains sur la pierre, et serra les dents, se concentrant sur les aspérités et les failles qu'il pouvait sentir dans la terre.

* * *

Mar observa Sol, immobile devant sa colonne, yeux fermés et mains sur la pierre, attentif à chaque détails de ce qu'allait faire le châtain...

C'est alors qu'un craquement sonore retentit. Le bruit sec se répercuta sur les murs du temple, faisant sursauter les bandits.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda l'un des hommes, lame sortie.

— C'est rien, » lui répondit la femme avec nonchalance. « Encore la pierre qui travaille ou un petit animal. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. J'ai faim. »

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un deuxième craquement sec. Mar fixait la colonne qui ne semblait pourtant pas bouger... Mais ses bruits étaient inquiétants... À croire que la colonne se fissurait... de l'intérieur ?

* * *

Ce n'était... Pas exactement ce que Sol essayait de faire pour être honnête, mais il avait mis plus de force que prévu sur les faiblesses de la pierre qui était déjà en équilibre relativement précaire. Les failles étaient en train de se creuser à toute vitesse, et s'il voulait que la colonne tombe correctement, ou au moins pas sur lui, il allait devoir les prendre de court.

Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur l'autre côté de la colonne pour le faire s'écrouler plus vite. Ce n'était pas un travail d'orfèvre, mais pour faire tomber le monticule du côté qui l'intéressait, c'est à dire en direction du haut des escaliers et des autres murs en ruine, ce serait probablement suffisant.

* * *

Mar écarquilla les yeux en voyant subitement l'air de quasi-panique sur le visage de Sol. Quoi que le demi-démon essayait de faire, il était clair que ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu !

Mar allait le rejoindre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien quand il vit la colonne bouger. Légèrement. Puis trembler. Et comme un château de cartes qui s'effondre, la colonne s'éclata en avant, sur les escaliers et plus précisément sur les restes de la deuxième colonne. Ce qui entraîna une troisième colonne qui faucha un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé puis le mur de soutien de la vieille voute de pierre extérieure.

* * *

Sol recula, essoufflé et toussant un peu à cause de la poussière soulevée. Il regarda les décombres et lança son poing en l'air avec un cri de victoire qui aurait sûrement été plus motivant s'il avait produit le moindre son. Puis il agita le bras en direction de Mar, fier de sa réussite. Les bandits ne pouvaient pas être restés trop près après un tel éboulement, si? Dans le doute, il sortit la tête de derrière les restes de la colonne, tâchant de voir si quelqu'un était resté en haut.

* * *

Mar cracha le petit nuage de poussière qui avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à lui et lança à son tour son regard vers la montagne... Le mortel n'y était pas allé de main morte ! C'était le cas de le dire... La partie extérieure du tertre, était presque entièrement détruite ou alors sous un épais nuage de poussière... Pas de trace des bandits.

L'immortel courut vers Sol, lui attrapa le bras et le tira avec détermination vers le haut des escaliers, se servant de la manche de sa tunique pour se protéger de la poussière alors qu'ils traversaient le nuage pour arriver devant la grande porte de pierre.

* * *

— Eh, il y a pas de quoi! » bouda silencieusement Sol en se faisant entraîner par son compère, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit.

Pour un immortel, il était bien pressé. Il monta les escaliers en toussant, et ne put retenir un sourire fier en constatant que l'entrée du tertre avait été désertée. Il avait fait... beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais c'était le résultat qui comptait. Plus loin devant eux se tenait une grande porte en pierre, certainement un nouvel obstacle mis en place par les bandits. Il devait y avoir une clef cachée quelque part, ou un mécanisme, pensa Sol en approchant avec Mar. C'était comme ça que ça marchait dans les jeux vidéo. Il se mit alors à examiner le pourtour de la porte, espérant pouvoir impressionner Mar plus qu'avec son tour de magie en la déverrouillant.

* * *

Mar posa la main sur la porte et la poussa légèrement... Elle glissa sur le sol avec un peu de difficulté mais juste assez pour leur permettre de passer sans attirer trop l'attention.

Le brun se glissa donc dans l'entrée sans demander son reste. Abandonnant presque Sol à ses glorieuses et inutiles recherches.

* * *

Sol qui le suivit, presque penaud, à l'intérieur du tertre, en se faisant une note à lui-même de ne plus se référer à ce qui se passait dans les jeux-vidéos.

* * *

À peine entré, Mar se jeta sur le côté d'une vieille colonne de pierre. Sol le suivit et il en profita pour passer sa tête de l'autre côté et observer la salle où ils étaient.

Grande et haute de plafond, il avait dû être un temps où cette antichambre devait avoir du charme.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un bordel à l'abandon. À croire qu'un autre Sol serait un jour venu pour y faire tomber des colonnes...

Au fond de la pièce, éclairés par la lumière d'un feu de camp, se trouvaient deux bandits qui discutaient de futilité.

Et derrière eux, juste avant l'étrange couloir qui s'enfonçait sous la montagne, se trouvait un vieux coffre en bois.

* * *

Le sort de silence de Mar commençait à agacer légèrement Sol qui sentait les questions et les remarques se presser dans sa bouche. Quel était cet endroit? Où menait cette galerie? Pourquoi ce lieu n'était-il pas complètement enfumé par le feu de camp? Le feu ça le connaissait. Au moins, il semblait plutôt évident que les bandits conservaient leur butin dans ce petit coffre derrière eux. Mais comment le récupérer? Sol regarda Mar, pas tout à fait sûr de la marche à suivre.

* * *

Mar ne faisait plus attention à son acolyte... seul importait les deux mortels en face de lui.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le raffut qu'avaient fait les deux garçons dehors, et pour cause, une fois refermée, la grande porte de pierre les coupait de tout bruit.

Déjà Mar évaluait le lieu... Les débris lui permettraient de se rapprocher suffisamment... Oui cela devrait le faire.

Avant que Sol ne s'en rende compte, Mar avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux, ahuri, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son compagnon avait disparu. Il se mit à tourner la tête frénétiquement pour essayer de le repérer. Pas simple dans la pénombre...

* * *

Les bandits discutaient tranquillement devant leur feu, parlant de femmes et d'argent. Une conversation sans intérêt en sommes.

Totalement ignorant du désastre qui était arrivé dehors. Ou du fait que deux ados étaient entrés dans le Tertre. Ni du fait que l'un d'eux avait réussi à se faufiler de débris en débris jusqu'à quelques mètres.

Mar prit une grande inspiration, toujours sous son sortilège de silence. Assis derrière une colonne couchée, l'un des bandits vint s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui, ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué.

* * *

Sol ne l'aurait pas remarqué non plus s'il n'avait pas su quoi chercher. Toujours caché derrière la première colonne de pierre, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant, grâce à l'angle où il était placé, où Mar s'était rendu en si peu de temps. C'était à se demander s'il ne lui avait pas caché qu'il pouvait se téléporter, lui-aussi.

Oh, mais avec une discrétion pareille, peut-être qu'il essayait d'atteindre le coffre sans se faire repérer! Sol gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui, prêt à intervenir si les bandits faisaient mine de le repérer. Il suffirait de faire diversion, c'est sûr...

* * *

Mar sortit subitement de sa cachette, l'épée offerte par Ralof dans la main et trancha la tête du soldat.

* * *

ET PAR LES COUCOUGNETTES DU SEIGNEUR BRUDO, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE DIVERSION, CA!

Il sursauta si fort qu'il en sortit de sa cachette, un peu inutile maintenant que Mar avait décidé de se la jouer assassin, et marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel son cerveau bugga au point de se demander s'il devait encore ramasser un caillou pour faire diversion comme il l'avait prévu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, le coffre il était derrière, trou du fion! » hurla-t-il ensuite, oubliant qu'il était toujours muet comme une carpe et que de toute façon Mar l'aurait ignoré, qu'il ait entendu ou pas.

* * *

Dire que le deuxième bandit était surpris de voir un gamin d'un mètre cinquante sortir de l'ombre et décapiter son pote d'un coup d'épée était un euphémisme... Il en était tellement sur le cul qu'il ne pensa même pas à attraper son épée près du feu.

Mar ne lui pardonna pas ce moment d'inattention. Faisant une pirouette sur lui-même, il planta la pointe de son épée dans le ventre du bandit.

L'épée ricocha sur l'armure de cuir de l'homme et Mar jura entre ses dents silencieuses avant de reculer, prestement.

* * *

Sol était surpris, mais il lui restait assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre que Mar avait un souci. Il jura à son tour et se précipita vers le bandit en espérant arriver avant que Mar ne réussisse à le changer en hot-dog.

* * *

Déjà, le bandit avait repris ses esprits et récupéra son épée, évitant une autre attaque de Mar et ripostant.

Le plus petit était rapide et agile, il n'avait pas trop de mal à esquiver les gestes brouillons de son adversaire. Mais son épée trop lourde et mal adaptée à sa taille l'empêchait de porter des coups mortels comme il l'aurait voulu.

* * *

Sol sentit ses réflexes prendre le dessus et se promit de remercier ses parents pour les cours intensifs de karaté dès qu'il les reverrait. Il profita du fait qu'il arrivait derrière le bandit qui ne l'avait pas encore vu pour lui lancer son talon dans le creux du genou et le déstabiliser. Au même moment, il lui attrapa le bras qui tenait l'épée et le tordit de toutes ses forces. Le soldat bascula.

* * *

Mar regarda Sol avec surprise, les yeux exorbités, puis laissa un sourire de remerciement planer sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit son sort de silence pour arrêter de fonctionner.

— Merci Sol, » réussit enfin à lui dire Mar.

Puis il s'approcha du soldat à terre pour lui planter son épée dans la gorge.

* * *

— Ah NON! Tu ne recommences pas! » s'écria Sol en le voyant avancer, l'arme au poing, tordant toujours le bras du bandit qui, de douleur, n'avait plus de prise sur son épée. Elle roula le long du corps tordu qui se débattait. Sol appuya son pied sur ce dernier pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille.

— On ne tue pas un homme à terre, » siffla-t-il presque hargneusement à son compagnon. « Et puis tu peux m'expliquer ton délire, là? »

* * *

Mar regarda Sol. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce dernier n'était pas content. Et il lui criait dessus. Je répète, un mortel de même pas vingt ans lui criait dessus. Mar n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout même.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux devenant deux petites fentes menaçantes.

— Parle-moi autrement.

* * *

— Que je te... Tu te moques de moi? » répondit Sol, abasourdi. « Tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu as fait? Comment tu veux que je te parle autrement? »

La colère lui battait aux tempes. On parlait de meurtre, là! Et Mar qui le regardait comme un gamin impertinent, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

* * *

Mar resserra son emprise sur sa lame.

— Nous sommes ici pour aider ces mortels à retrouver leur Griffe ou je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait se passer ? Qu'on allait se pointer devant ces bandits et leur demander de nous la rendre bien gentiment ? Si ces mecs meurent, tant mieux, ça nettoiera un peu Bordeciel.

Ce disant, il pointa l'épée vers le bandit qui continuait de se débattre, ne comprenant pas par quelle magie Sol pouvait le maintenir ainsi à terre.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux au ciel.

— On croirait entendre les vieux loyalistes de Solaria. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot! Si tu crois vraiment que buter tous ceux qui te gênent est la seule solution, c'est que t'es beaucoup moins intelligent que je le croyais.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha pour récupérer maladroitement l'épée du bandit, et libéra ce dernier en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc.

— Vous, je vous conseille de partir, maintenant, » appuya-t-il.

* * *

Mais le bandit ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Poussé vers le feu, il attrapa une planche de bois brûlé qu'il balança sur Sol de toutes ses forces. Puis, lorsque le bois en feu entra en contact avec la peau mauve du garçon, le bandit courut vers la sortie.

— N'y pense même pas ! » marmonna Mar dans ses dents en lui courant après.

* * *

Sol poussa un cri, surpris par cette agression aussi soudaine qu'injustifiée, hein, ce n'est pas comme si il avait clairement dit à ce gars de partir, et puis une planche dans la gueule ça fait mal. Et là il commençait à être vraiment en colère, à la fois contre cette ordure et contre cet idiot de Mar qui, semble-t-il, avait vraiment soif de sang. Il avait presque envie de ne rien faire, presque.

— Mar, arrête! » hurla-t-il en courant à la poursuite de l'immortel.

Au moment où il le rattrapa, il maitrisa à peine sa chute en tombant sur lui.

* * *

Mar hurla, réussit à retourner son corps pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Sol et posa son épée sur la gorge nue de l'adolescent.

— MAIS À QUOI TU JOUES PAR AKATOSH !

Pendant ce temps, le bandit, qui était arrivé jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et cria.

— Renforts ! On a besoin de renforts !

* * *

Sol ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se tut, ayant seulement moyennement envie de mourir de la main d'un gosse immortel peu scrupuleux. Il entendit, à l'entrée du tertre, le bandit qui appelait des renforts et déglutit en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé en pensant éviter le combat.

— J... Je... Désolé, » bredouilla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Je croyais... Je ne pensais pas... »

* * *

Mar se leva d'un coup, arrêtant de le menacer avec son épée et regarda autour de lui.

Ils devaient faire vite... Très vite.

Il attrapa Sol par le col de son armure et l'envoya vers la grande galerie qui descendait dans les entrailles de la montagne. Leur seule issue.

— Attrape le coffre et fout le camp ! » cria-t-il.

Et sans attendre la réponse du plus grand, il commença à fouiller dans son livre tout en se dirigeant aussi vers la galerie.

* * *

Sol réagit presque sans y penser. Dès que Mar le lâcha, il se jeta sur le coffre. C'était un trésor, il devait y avoir de l'or là-dedans, donc ça pesait son poids. Aller, on soulève avec les genoux et...

Et il faillit jeter le coffre par-dessus son épaule par excès de force. Il leva un sourcil surpris, en entendant trois pauvres babioles rouler à l'intérieur, mais préféra poser le coffre sur son épaule et courir jusqu'à la galerie. Il aurait le temps de s'étonner plus tard.

* * *

Mar trouva son incantation et commença à tracer la rune magique dans le sol devant la galerie. Une chance qu'ils soient dans une grotte poussiéreuse !

À peine la Rune de Foudre parfaitement recrée par le brun, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser rentrer le bandit fuyard et ses trois amis qui avaient survécu aux dominos géants de Sol.

Mar ne se fit pas prier pour faire demi-tour et courir dans la galerie à la poursuite de Sol...

* * *

Sol ne ralentit que lorsque l'entrée de la galerie ne fut plus en vue, pour attendre Mar et ses petites jambes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » demanda-t-il, en regardant vainement en arrière pour voir s'ils étaient suivis.

* * *

Mar allait répondre quand une explosion lui coupa la parole. Il y eut des cris et un son semblable à de l'électricité qui leur parvint de l'entrée.

— Je les ai retardés... Mais ne traînons pas, ouvrons ce coffre, récupérons la griffe et dépêchons-nous de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau...

* * *

Sol ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Sa bourde de tout à l'heure l'avait assez refroidi, et de toute façon, Mar ne l'écouterait pas. Il prit le coffre à bout de bras et le posa par terre.

— Bon, comment ça s'ouvre, ce truc... » grogna-t-il en essayant de séparer les deux morceaux de bois. « Tu vas t'ouvrir, oui? »

Agacé, il frappa le dessus du coffre du plat de la main. Et on entendit un petit "clic".

Le coffre s'ouvrit. Sol sourit et brandit son poing dans l'air.

— Toutes ces années à taper sur le distributeur automatique du dojo me servent enfin ! » dit-il à son bras.

* * *

Mar fronça les sourcils un peu plus avant de se rappeler qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions sur les paroles étranges du roux.

Au lieu de ça, il se pencha sur le coffre où il trouva deux bourses de pièces d'or, des flèches et des gantelets de cuir.

Mais pas de griffe.

— Evidemment... Ce n'est jamais aussi simple...

* * *

— Mince... Ils doivent avoir un autre coffre plus loin avec des objets plus précieux? » pensa Sol à voix haute. « Au moins on n'est pas descendus pour rien. »

Il prit les objets et tendit à Mar l'une des bourses et les gantelets.

— On retrouvera peut-être à qui ils sont quand on retournera au village, » dit-il en guise d'explication.

* * *

Mar repoussa les gants et attrapa la bourse d'un geste sec avant de demander avec colère.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas de quel monde ou autre bêtise tu viens, mais ici on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser partir un bandit comme ça ! Tu as failli nous faire tuer !

* * *

Sol sentit ses oreilles chauffer à la fois de honte et de colère, et refusa de regarder Mar dans les yeux.

— Oui, et ben désolé de venir d'une dimension où on ne tue pas pour un oui ou pour un non, hein! Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'il allait rappliquer comme ça? Je n'allais pas te laisser l'assassiner sous mes yeux, j'ai eu mon compte la première fois!

* * *

Mar essaya de se calmer. Il prit une grande respiration... Du calme... Tout allait bien... Il était un adulte responsable de 927 ans, il n'avait pas à s'énerver de la sorte sur un mortel de 15 ans... On respire...

Mar rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés mais réussit à reprendre une voix à peu près calme.

— Bon... La griffe n'est pas là, c'est qu'ils ont dû l'emmener ailleurs... Je suis d'accord avec toi, il aurait mieux valu questionner le deuxième bandit que tu retenais plutôt que de bêtement chercher à le tuer... J'étais persuadé que la griffe était dans le coffre...

* * *

Le visage de Sol s'éclaira... puis se renfrogna très vite lorsque Mar parla de questionner le bandit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas... Mais bon, il y avait quand même du progrès. Peut-être que plus tard, Sol pourrait essayer de lui faire comprendre pourquoi tuer des gens c'était pas bien, ahem...

* * *

Mar regarda autour de lui, la galerie dans laquelle ils étaient semblait s'enfoncer plus profondément sous terre. Et on pouvait voir grâce aux toiles d'araignées coupées par endroit, que les bandits avaient sûrement commencé à explorer.

— J'ignore où ces galeries mènent, mais on n'a pas trop le choix pour le moment... Mieux vaut continuer d'avancer, qui sait quand les autres vont se décider à nous poursuivre... Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera une autre sortie.

* * *

Sol suivit le regard de Mar. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'admettre, mais oui, ils allaient devoir avancer s'ils voulaient avoir une chance. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y ait une sortie, la fumée de ce feu de camp allait forcément quelque part après tout. Mais bon sang, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de toiles d'araignées par ici...

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite Review :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Holà !_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews :_**

**Yuedra : **Tu n'aimes pas les araignées ? Oh ben mince alors ~ Tu risques de ne pas apprécier ce chapitre XD

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 6 : Aventures dans une ruine pas si abandonnée que ça...**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Sol et Mar marchaient dans cette galerie qui semblait s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans les entrailles de la montagne. Les toiles d'araignée tapissaient les murs gravés et ils trouvaient parfois des restes d'urnes ou des éclats de flèches et armes brisées.

Mar continuait d'évoluer en silence, même si l'ambiance pesante commençait à le stresser doucement...

* * *

Sol n'était pas en reste. Oh, il avait l'habitude des vieilles cryptes profondes qui respiraient la mort et le glauque - à quoi pensiez-vous que l'Outre-Monde ressemblait? Mais elles étaient généralement plus propres et animées que cette vieille ruine. Sans compter que des frissons malsains le secouaient depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'était mis à fredonner, ne serait-ce que pour soulager ses nerfs et se distraire de l'ambiance désagréable de cet endroit.

— Je chante pour moi-même. Parce que je suis pas mal à l'aise du tout!~

* * *

Mar fut si étonné d'entendre l'autre chantonner qu'il se prit les pieds dans une grosse pierre qui sortait du sol.

— Ah !

Et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, les bras en avant et le nez dans la poussière.

Puis il resta là... Immobile... Pleurant sur sa fierté qui s'était enfuie par une fenêtre imaginaire...

* * *

Sol voulut se retenir, vraiment. Il parvint même à s'inquiéter légèrement en voyant que Mar ne bougeait pas. Puis il vit qu'il n'était pas blessé, et l'émotion le submergea. Il... éclata de rire, plié en deux devant l'improbabilité de l'accident.

— Oh non, oh non, » hoqueta-t-il. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Il voulut tendre une main secourable, acte louable gâché par le fait qu'il tremblait encore de rire

* * *

Mar hésita... Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il reste sur ce sol jusqu'à s'y enfoncer pour disparaître... Puis sa fierté malmenée, se rappelant que le ridicule ne tue pas, lui intima enfin de se relever... Ce qu'il fit... en ignorant totalement Sol et sa main.

Il se remit debout et épousseta sa tunique avant de feuilleter dans son carnet...

— ᛈᚨᚱᚨᛚᛁᛊᛖ

Son sort brilla entre ses doigts et la petite sphère de lumière partit vers Sol sans même que Mar ne lui offre le moindre regard.

* * *

— Je crois que maintenant, je comprends comment tu es tombé d'une falaise, » eut tout juste le temps de le taquiner Sol avant que la boule de lumière ne l'atteigne.

* * *

Satisfait de son petit sort de paralysie parfaitement fonctionnel, Mar referma son carnet d'un geste sec et reprit sa marche en sifflotant.

* * *

Les membres de Sol se figèrent et il fut forcé de regarder, immobile et muet, Mar qui s'éloignait, l'abandonnant dans cet endroit lugubre. La panique le saisit, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il fut incapable de pousser le cri indigné et trahi au fond de sa poitrine... jusqu'à ce que le sort perde effet, à peu près dix secondes plus tard, le faisant trébucher avec un retentissant :

— Non mais ça va pas?!

* * *

Mar laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres qu'il fit bien vite disparaître quand Sol arriva à son niveau.

* * *

— J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser tout seul! » se plaignit-il. « C'est quand même pas de ma faute! »

* * *

Mar le regarda, étonné de voir dans ses yeux une vraie peur.

— Je... heu... pardon... c'était pour rire je...

Crac !

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir devant eux, les faisant sursauter.

* * *

— C'était quoi ? » fit Sol, oubliant presque instantanément la mauvaise blague.

Plus loin, dans une salle au bout du couloir, se tenait un homme, et Sol se tut aussitôt, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'un potentiel bandit. Il fit un geste pour se cacher en se collant à la paroi... avant de se rappeler des toiles d'araignée et de se raviser avec dégoût. De toute façon, l'homme ne semblait pas les avoir vus et semblait plus concentré sur un mécanisme étrange, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir clairement.

* * *

Mar plissa les yeux, de là où ils étaient l'homme n'avait pas dû les voir, sans parler qu'il était de dos et très concentré sur quelque chose devant lui, sur le sol.

Curieux et prudent, Mar commença à avancer légèrement, trop concentré sur l'ennemi pour penser à relancer un sort de silence... De toute façon, ce genre de sort ne pouvait pas être lancé plusieurs fois par jour.

Une fois un peu plus près, les deux garçons reconnurent le style d'armure des bandits que portait l'homme, mais alors que Mar posait sa main sur sa lame, l'autre s'accroupit pour tirer sur le levier qu'il semblait observer depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Sol hoqueta d'horreur lorsque quelque chose siffla dans l'air et que le bandit s'écroula, raide mort. Un piège. D'accord, d'accord, pas de souci. Ils allaient devoir faire attention. Mais c'était tout de même étrange que les bandits aient caché leur butin sans connaître les pièges de cet endroit.

* * *

Mar avança dans la pièce en face d'eux.

— Ah... Les ruines nordiques... Un si bel exemple de piège et mécanisme mortel ! » fit remarquer le brun en observant le levier et le bandit mort.

Une flèche était plantée dans sa nuque. Une flèche empoisonnée, bien sûr.

Il fouilla le cadavre.

— Pas de griffe ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu la mettre ? Si ça se trouve, le marchand de Rivebois nous a menti...

Il donna un coup de pied au cadavre fraichement mort.

* * *

Sol leva les yeux au ciel.

— Crache-lui dessus, pendant que tu y es!

Il s'approcha prudemment, guettant une dalle piégée ou autre.

— Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, ils devraient pas avoir autant de mal à atteindre leur propre butin. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous aurait menti.

* * *

— Soit on a raté la griffe, soit elle est plus loin. Ce qui signifie que la dernière personne à être passée a refermé le passage derrière elle.

En parlant Mar observa la salle. Il y avait une grande grille de métal qui leur bloquait le passage. Et aussi... des statues. Deux grandes statues au-dessus de la grille, l'une représentant un serpent et l'autre une baleine... avec un emplacement effondré au milieu.

— Si on veut avancer, il va falloir trouver comment ouvrir cette grille.

* * *

— Eh bien, pas avec le levier, déjà, » grimaça Sol avant de jeter à son tour un œil au reste de la salle.

Se concentrer là-dessus l'aidait à se sentir mieux après toute la boucherie de ces dernières minutes. La statue qui s'était effondrée était bien en évidence sur le sol devant eux. Un serpent, comme celle de gauche. Il le fit remarquer à Mar sans baisser le nez.

— Tu t'y connais en passage piégé nordique, toi ?

* * *

— Heuuuu... disons que... pas vraiment en fait... enfin... j'étais là quand certains ont été conçus, mais enfermé dans mon village, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose... Je n'ai que la théorie.

Il s'approcha d'un coin de la pièce où étaient présents trois piliers gravés. L'un d'une baleine, et les deux autres d'aigles.

— Mais, en théorie, il devrait y avoir un rapport avec ces piliers.

* * *

Sol s'approcha prudemment des piliers, l'oreille aux aguets, mais le piège semblait uniquement centré sur le levier, et il y parvint sans soucis.

Trois statues, trois piliers, et des animaux. La baleine ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la statue. Peut-être que... Mais ce serait trop simple, non?

Sol posa une main sur un des piliers, et le fit tourner sans effort. La gravure pivota, remplacée par une nouvelle.

— Ça alors!

* * *

Mar regarda Sol, puis le pilier, puis Sol... puis il cria.

— MAIS ILS ÉTAIENT STUPIDES, LES MORTELS DE L'ÉPOQUE ?! C'est pas possible que ce soit aussi simple !

Et ce disant, il se jeta sur le deuxième pilier pour le faire pivoter de façon à avoir un serpent, et le troisième une baleine.

Avec le premier pilier de Sol qui affichait aussi un serpent, Mar entendit un léger mécanisme se déclencher dans les murs de pierre, comme pour les récompenser d'avoir aligné trois neurones.

* * *

— Ah, bah oui, c'était ça! » dit Sol avec un sourire tendu alors que Mar semblait sur le point d'imploser.

En revanche, la grille ne se soulevait pas encore. Est-ce que le levier n'était pas qu'un piège, finalement?

Mais il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver à la place du brigand de tout à l'heure.

— T'as bien dit que tu étais immortel ? Tu veux aller, euh...

* * *

Mar marcha d'un pas rageur vers le levier et l'attrapa avec force avant de le tirer.

Il y eut un bruit, puis la grille se leva... et Mar explosa.

— Plus. De. Trois. Mille. Ans. D'existence. Et. C'est. Tout. Ce. Dont. Les. Nordiques. De. L'époque. Étaient. Capables ?!

Il actionnait le levier à chaque mot, créant une vraie crise d'épilepsie à la grille qui ne savait plus si elle devait se fermer ou s'ouvrir... au bout d'un moment, elle choisit de se bloquer au milieu du chemin. Cassée.

* * *

Sol ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou courir se cacher devant la colère de son compagnon, alors il tâcha de rester le plus silencieux possible pendant que Mar se défoulait sur le vieux mécanisme qui n'avait rien demandé.

— On, euh, on y va, alors ?

* * *

Mar donna un dernier coup de pied au vieux levier puis avança vers la grille sous laquelle il passa sans se baisser.

* * *

Alors que Sol dut se pencher d'une bonne tête pour pouvoir le suivre de l'autre côté.

* * *

Mar allait continuer à faire sa tête de pas content quand il commença à sentir quelque chose... Il marqua un temps d'hésitation, se rendant compte que l'odeur distante semblait venir de la porte en face d'eux...

Peu rassuré, il en poussa les battants et fronça le nez avec une telle force que ce dernier aurait pu lui rentrer dans le visage.

— Eurk...

Derrière se dégageait une odeur de merde de rat, de renfermé et surtout, de cadavre en décomposition.

— Un tertre ? C'est une crypte, par les neufs !

* * *

Même de là où il était derrière lui, Sol se reçut lui aussi l'odeur de plein fouet et fronça le nez.

— Ouh, ah oui, ça sent la nature, hein ? On se croirait dans les bas-quartiers de l'Outre-Monde, » commenta-t-il. « Tu crois vraiment que les voleurs auraient caché des trucs là-dedans? »

* * *

Mar fronça une nouvelle fois le nez pour essayer de s'habituer à l'odeur puis montra les traces de pas dans le sol plein de poussière.

— De toute évidence, l'un d'eux est passé par-là... Mais d'où vient cette odeur de... ah...

En faisant un pas, il vit les cadavres frais de trois ragnards, ces rats immenses de la taille d'un gros chien.

— Voilà d'où venait l'odeur de merde, » fut la seule réponse que Mar donna avant de continuer son chemin l'air de rien.

* * *

Sol fit un bond en arrière en voyant les cadavres. Son premier réflexe fut de passer loooooin... puis plus près, en se rendant compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ce genre d'animal.

— C'est quoi ces bestioles ? Des chiens ?

* * *

— Non, des rats, » lui dit Mar en continuant d'avancer.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux.

— Euh, non, désolé, ça c'est pas des rats.*

* * *

Mar s'arrêta et regarda les ragnard qu'ils avaient dépassés.

— Si, si. Ce sont bien des rats. Des ragnards plus précisément.

* * *

— Des ragnards... » répéta Sol en grimaçant un peu à la suite de Mar. « Désolé, mais les rats, ça ne fait pas cette taille. Et on a des sacré gros rats chez moi. »

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Ici, c'est une taille assez courante... Dis, tu entends ça ? » commença-t-il d'un coup.

* * *

— Entendre quoi ? » s'enquit Sol avant de se taire pour écouter.

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, attentifs au moindre bruit. Du fin fond du tunnel, il sembla leur parvenir... une... voix ? Oui c'était ça, quelqu'un qui appelait à l'aide.

* * *

Sol tourna immédiatement la tête vers la source de la voix et fit quelques pas rapides, comme par réflexe.

— Vite allons-y !

* * *

Mar le suivit, sans trop se poser de questions, la curiosité prenant pas sur la raison. Il aurait tout le loisir de savoir si la personne en détresse méritait son aide ou pas une fois qu'il aurait analysé la possible situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle pouvait se trouver.

Ils arrivèrent à un niveau du tunnel dont les murs commençaient petit à petit à se couvrir de toiles d'araignée... Un peu trop pour que ce soit normal.

Ils entendirent alors parfaitement la voix d'un homme plus loin.

— Alikir, c'est toi ? Venez m'aider ! Elle va revenir !

* * *

Sol faillit ralentir en voyant les toiles, se souvenant vivement des araignées géantes qu'ils avaient croisées en échappant aux impériaux. Mais l'appel le rappela à l'ordre. Cet endroit était dangereux, et il n'allait pas laisser une autre personne mourir s'il le pouvait.

— Euh, oui, non, c'est pas Alikir mais on vient vous aider... Qui ça, elle ? » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Mar et Sol arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de grande salle aux murs blancs de fils d'araignée. À l'autre bout de la salle, coincé dans la toile, se trouvait un bandit dont seul la tête était visible. Et qui hurla en les voyant arriver :

— Au-dessus ! Elle est au-dessus !

* * *

Sol leva la tête et hurla un juron plus gros que lui. Une araignée géante tombait du plafond juste devant eux, et il rêvait ou elle était encore plus grosse que celles du fort ? Il n'allait pas poser la question. Si les araignées d'ici étaient comme celles de son monde, (même en plus grand), celle-ci n'allait pas abandonner les deux nouvelles proies appétissantes qu'elle venait de repérer. Sol rapprocha ses mains et forma une boule de feu magique, en priant pour que la bête y soit sensible.

* * *

Mar recula d'un pas en voyant la créature, il voulut sortir son carnet quand elle cracha une sorte de filet baveux d'entre ses mandibules qui fonça vers lui !

Il fit un bond de côté au dernier moment mais la soie gluante lui arracha son livre.

— Par les neufs ! » cria Mar en resserrant la main sur son arme, prêt à bondir pour faire payer à cette créature sans cervelle le fait d'avoir touché à son précieux grimoire !

* * *

Sol regarda l'araignée lancer son attaque... sur Mar. La peur lui fit presque éclater sa boule de feu, mais lorsqu'il vit que son ami était sain et sauf, il reporta son attention, et toute sa colère, sur l'araignée.

Alors là, pas question.

Il lança la boule directement à la tête de l'insecte géant.

* * *

L'impact des flammes fit reculer la créature qui poussa un hurlement strident ignoble tout en agitant les pattes de manière anarchique.

Mar en profita pour courir vers le monstre et lui couper une patte d'un geste rapide et brutal.

Tellement brutal que l'épée s'arracha de sa main et partit voler dans un coin de la grotte, le laissant ainsi face à la créature désormais aveugle et de TRÈS mauvaise humeur... avec une patte en moins.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux, ahuri devant la scène.

— Mais... Mais comment t'as fait pour perdre ton épée tout seul?! » s'émerveilla-t-il presque en préparant un nouveau projectile enflammé.

* * *

Mar évita une patte et commença à hurler sa frustration sur Sol.

— Essaye de te battre avec une épée trois fois trop grande pour toi et on en reparle !

Une autre patte fonça à l'aveuglette dans sa direction. Mar la vit arriver, alerté par un éclat argenté proche de la tête de l'araignée qui attira son attention... Il prit appui sur un rocher proche de lui et sauta sur la patte velue sans demander son reste, se retrouvant presque sur son dos.

* * *

— Wow! » s'écria Sol. « Fais attention! »

Malgré tout le drame de la situation, il avait presque envie de rire de la position dans laquelle Mar était. Un peu plus et il chevauchait l'arachnide géant dégueulasse... Il visa le flanc opposé à la patte où Mar était accroché et envoya une nouvelle attaque.

* * *

L'araignée posa sa patte en plein dans la boule de feu et se cabra de douleur si violemment qu'elle faillit désarçonner Mar. Il ne dut la survie de sa fierté qu'à un ultime réflexe. Sa main se referma sur l'objet métallique dont l'éclat avait attiré sa curiosité.

C'était la garde d'une dague, plantée dans la tête du monstre.

Le sourire de Mar s'élargit et le brun accentua sa prise sur l'arme, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à la créature.

* * *

Sol entendit le cri et se figea sans vraiment voir ce que Mar faisait. Il avait perdu son épée, est-ce qu'il était en train de blesser l'araignée à mains nues? Il fit la grimace à cette idée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?

* * *

Mar ne prêta pas attention à Sol. Il ne prêtait plus attention à rien mis à part à la Givrépeire et la dague logée dans sa tête. Depuis quand l'arme était-elle là ? Qui l'y avait mise ? Que de questions qu'il balaya d'un coup de main mentale pour juste se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

D'un geste bien trop naturel et précis, il fit pivoter la dague dans le crâne de la bête, mouvement certes un peu difficile vu la solidité du cuir mais utile... et fatale... Il arracha la dague d'un coup en éjectant une grande partie de sa cervelle.

Le cri de la créature se coupa d'un coup et elle s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux, désarçonnant Mar qui chuta sur un coussin de toile et d'ossements.

* * *

Sol poussa un cri de crainte et de dégoût et malgré le cadavre accourut vers Mar en esquivant les morceaux de cervelle et le sang qui commençait à imbiber le sol.

Il vit l'immortel presque joyeux tenant dans ses mains une dague très crade qui transpirerait sûrement du sang jusqu'au siècle suivant.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Putain tu m'as fait peur! » admit-il, sans préciser qu'il avait eu légèrement plus peur de son absence apparente d'arme pendant son broyage en règle de cervelle d'araignée que de la chute finalement moins violente que beaucoup de choses par ici.

* * *

Mar se tourna vers Sol, le visage rayonnant. Il brandit la lame devant les yeux du rouquin.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Une dague Nordique Antique ! Une vraie dague Nordique Antique ! Elle doit avoir au moins 2 000 ans !

* * *

Sol lutta intérieurement entre sa fascination pour l'étrange et la nouveauté... et l'absolu dégoût que l'état de ladite lame lui inspirait.

— Alors, c'est chouette, hein, c'est super, mais par pitié, utilise ce que tu veux mais nettoie-la...

Il regarda aux alentours, presque pour se donner une excuse pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'objet. Les plus vieux bouts de soie d'araignée étaient secs et ne collaient plus, il en attrapa une poignée et la tendit à Mar en guise de torchon.

* * *

Mar se leva, faisant craquer les quelques restes d'os de ragnard (ou autre) sous lui et attrapa la soie. De même, tout en astiquant sa lame, il se dirigea vers le coin de la grotte où son carnet avait été expédié.

Pendant ce temps, une voix se rappela à eux.

— Euh... Les gosses... Vous pouvez m'aider ?

* * *

— Oh merde, c'est vrai! Vous êtes encore là!

Sol s'approcha de l'homme toujours emprisonné dans la toile... et qui avait une tête assez inhabituelle, il n'avait pas l'air complètement humain, mais bon, on ne juge pas, c'est pas bien.

— Vous allez bien? On va vous aider... Euh... » Il scruta les monceaux de toile qui entouraient l'homme et grimaça. « Comme on peut. »

Il hésita à tendre la main pour arracher la toile, puis se rappela de l'épée de Mar qui avait volé quelque part dans cette direction. Il se mit à la chercher.

— Comment vous vous appelez? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

* * *

— Arvel... » commença l'homme. « Bon sang, mais dépêchez-vous ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver d'autre !

Alors que Sol allait ramasser l'épée de Mar, ce dernier (qui avait récupéré ses affaires) marcha jusqu'à lui et retint doucement sa main.

— Une minute, elfe. On cherche un objet qui a été volé. Une griffe en or... ça ne vous dirait pas quelque chose par hasard ?

* * *

Sol écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, mais surtout impressionné et presque fier en fait.

— Tu lui as posé la question sans essayer de le tuer! » dit-il, la voix pleine d'émotion.

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "je ne suis pas un barbare demeuré non plus" et se concentra sur le Dunmer, plus communément appelé elfe noir.

* * *

— Oui, la griffe, je l'ai sur moi, libérez-moi et elle est à vous mais grouillez-vous, sans rire!

— Oui, oui, » acquiesça Sol qui avait l'intention de le libérer de toute façon.

Mais à présent, un sourire éclairait son visage. Ils y étaient enfin! Avec un peu de chance ce gentil monsieur, serait raisonnable.

Se servant de l'épée de Mar, il s'employa à découper soigneusement les fils d'araignée qui l'emprisonnaient.

* * *

Mar resta un peu plus en retrait, nettoyant la lame de la dague qui semblait ne pas vouloir se débarrasser de la crasse amassée au fil des siècles si facilement...

Arvel, lui, commença à se débattre quand il sentit la toile se desserrer.

— Elle se détend ! Je la sens !

Sol coupa une dernière partie et le dénommé Arvel en fut enfin libérer.

Se redressant, il offrit un sourire mauvais aux deux enfants avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir dans le trou de la galerie que Sol avait libéré avec lui.

— Imbéciles ! Pourquoi devrais-je partager le trésor avec qui que ce soit ?!

* * *

Sol ouvrit bêtement les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis son visage afficha un rictus plein de colère et il s'élança à la poursuite de l'elfe.

— EH! » lança-t-il. « On a sauvé vos fesses, revenez ici! »

* * *

Mar avait soufflé d'indignation et de colère quand l'elfe s'était enfui... souffle qui se fit bien vite couper par Sol qui commençait à poursuivre l'imbécile aux longues oreilles...

Est-ce que... Sol venait de le devancer dans la poursuite d'un ennemi ? La surprise passée, Mar partit à leur poursuite.

Puis, subitement, le sang de Mar se glaça. En courant ainsi à travers la galerie, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que les murs étaient maintenant jonchés de longues cavités horizontales... des cavités mortuaires.

Mar accéléra sa course juste assez pour attraper Sol par le tissu de sa tunique et tirer dessus avec force pour essayer de le faire stopper.

Arvel, lui, poursuivit sa course dans la prochaine grande salle.

* * *

Sol ne sentit pas tout de suite la main de Mar solidement agrippée à son col et continua de courir pendant une seconde, traînant l'autre garçon derrière lui comme un étendard particulièrement réticent. Il ne le sentit qu'un peu avant la porte de la salle suivante et s'arrêta, extrêmement surpris. Est-ce que... Mar venait de l'empêcher de poursuivre le voleur?

Quel était ce monde à l'envers?

— Quoi? Il s'enfuit avec la griffe! Et il nous a menti, en plus!

* * *

Mar ne chercha pas à argumenter et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Sol pour le faire taire.

* * *

_J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu_, pensa Sol en se taisant pour écouter après s'être débattu pour se dégager.

* * *

Un cri leur parvint, le cri d'Arvel. Puis un autre bruit, semblable à un grognement ou un râle, le suivit, puis des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent.

— À l'aide ! Au secours ! Aidez-moiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Sol ouvrit de grands yeux. Etait-ce encore une salle piégée? Une embuscade? Comment Mar avait-il deviné le danger? Mais surtout...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil prudent à travers la porte.

* * *

— Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait si loin dans les galeries... On les a réveillés... » souffla Mar tout en se penchant à son tour pour regarder.

Dans la grande salle devant eux, se trouvaient trois quatre colonnes gravées. Et sur les murs, par rangée de trois, pouvaient être aperçues des sortes d'alvéoles toutes en longueur... Dans lesquelles étaient allongés des cadavres en état de décomposition avancée. Comme s'ils étaient morts il y a quelques mois... Enfin, la raison de leur conservation était sûrement du fait que personne n'avait rouvert cette crypte depuis longtemps. Il était évident que ces personnes étaient mortes depuis plusieurs centaines d'années...

Mais ce qui était un peu moins logique par contre, c'était les silhouettes qui semblaient se battre avec Arvel.

Des morts. Vivants. En décomposition. Et armés.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux. Les zombies étaient toujours là.

Il bugga un moment, réprimant les frissons qui lui dévalaient la colonne vertébrale. Nom d'une licorne, ce qu'il détestait la chair décomposée... C'était malsain.

En plus, ils étaient nombreux, et n'avaient pas l'air du matin... En fait ils n'avaient pas l'air de quoique ce soit, comme s'ils étaient somnambules. Sol grimaça en voyant le pauvre elfe se faire attaquer de tous les côtés. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire de revenir sans se faire entendre.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne revient pas?! » s'apitoya-t-il. « Il doit y avoir un autre trésor que les bandits convoitent si cet endroit est gardé à ce point. Si on trouve qui a ramené ces zombies, on pourra peut-être le convaincre de nous laisser passer, » proposa-t-il.

* * *

— "Ramené ces zombies" ? De quoi tu parles ? Des Draugr ? Personne ne les a ramenés de nulle part, ils étaient déjà là, c'est sûrement toi qui les a réveillés en chantant et maintenant ils vont le...

Un Draugr décapita l'elfe d'un coup d'épée.

— tuer...

* * *

— Quoi? Parce que j'ai chanté? T'as fait plus de bruit en tombant tout à l'heure! » siffla Sol, sur les nerfs. « Et puis comment ça, personne ne les a ramenés? Est-ce que les morts se réveillent spontanément dans votre monde, comme ça, après s'être bien décomposés pour être dégueulasses? » Et après un autre coup d'œil dans la pièce : « Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous les enterrez pas comme tout le monde?! »

* * *

Mar se tourna vers Sol, l'air bizarrement réjoui qu'il ait ainsi posé ce genre de questions.

— Alors en fait, il y a plusieurs théories. Vois-tu, personne dans mon village n'était présent quand les premières cryptes furent construites, mais on dit que peu avant que le premier d'entre nous ne se réveille, il y avait déjà cette sorte de... malédiction sur les anciennes cryptes nordiques ! Certains vont même jusqu'à penser que ce sont les anciens adorateurs des dragons qui ont maudit les armées humaines pour avoir osé se rebeller. Enfin bon, cette théorie-là est stupide. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi les Dragons et les Wyvernes ont disparu mais c'est impossible que ce soit à cause d'un petit soulèvement d'humains mortels. Comme si des mortels pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit contre des...

— Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg

Une tête dont la peau en décomposition ressemblait à une vieille serpillière verdâtre apparut soudainement devant la porte où ils étaient.

* * *

— AAAAAAARgh! » hurla Sol en réponse.

Et envoya presque par réflexe une boule de feu formée à la va-vite au visage (?) de la chose.

— VA-T-EN, VA-T-EN!

* * *

Les autres Draugr présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers eux et virent se faire expulser un des leurs, qui s'écroula sur le sol, flambant comme une bougie.

Mar haussa un sourcil face à la réaction de Sol et sortit son grimoire pour... griffonner dedans.

— Donc le feu est efficace contre les morts-vivants... » murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même, pendant que cinq autres de ces monstres fonçaient sur Sol.

* * *

Sol qui continua de hurler et d'envoyer des boules de feu à la gueule des zombies qui couraient vers lui.

— J'AI DIT ALLEZ-VOUS EN! » couina-t-il, d'une façon très virile et pas ridicule du tout.

* * *

Mar aurait presque pu en rire s'ils n'avaient pas étés en danger. À la place, il regarda vite fait dans son grimoire avant de trouver la page qu'il cherchait et de recopier le symbole étrange sur une feuille vierge qu'il déchira... et lança devant Sol au moment même où il lançait une autre de ses boules de feu.

Le feu entra en contact avec le papier, et la boule enflammée se transforma alors en véritable brasier qui engloba toute la salle en l'espace d'une seconde. Et, quand la seconde d'après, la feuille fut totalement carbonisée, le feu s'arrêta, ne laissant que des Draugr enflammés courant partout et s'écroulant la seconde d'après dans un râle répugnant.

* * *

Sol laissa échapper un dernier glapissement dégoûté avant de reprendre son souffle avec de grandes inspirations, penché, les mains sur les genoux, pour éviter d'avoir à regarder ces machins maléfiques cramer.

— Merci... » dit-il à Mar, presque dans un murmure. Il prit encore un moment avant d'ajouter. « Je... déteste vraiment... les zombies... »

* * *

— Zombies... » répéta Mar comme si le mot lui plaisait. « C'est comme ça que l'on appelle les Draugr dans ton monde ? Intéressant... »

Il enjamba le corps calciné le plus proche pour avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce maintenant sûre.

— Mais attends... tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais de la nécromancie ?

* * *

— Et j'ai aussi dit que je préférais les squelettes, » rétorqua-t-il en le suivant prudemment. « Bien propres et secs, et de préférence qui n'essaient pas de me tuer. Même les morts-vivants qu'on trouve parfois dans l'Outre-Monde, je préfère qu'ils ne me touchent pas. Je déteste les trucs décomposés. »

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Je comprends, je n'aime pas non plus particulièrement les créatures dont les cellules vieillissent et pourrissent... Même si j'avoue que c'est un processus assez fascinant.

Ce disant, il s'accroupit en face du corps décapité d'Arvel et commença à lui faire les poches.

— Même ce genre de blessures est intéressant. Chez moi, les gens peuvent être blessés jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne puisse plus se mouvoir, mais il suffit alors de les ramener au Grand Crystal pour qu'ils refusionnent avec et attendre quelques années qu'ils réapparaissent. Ici le corps... pourrit. Pas très hygiénique n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Sol fit une petite grimace en imaginant des corps démembrés "fusionner" avec un cristal géant, quoi que cela veuille dire, mais il ne pouvait nier la joie qui fleurit dans sa poitrine en réalisant que Mar venait de lui confier un peu plus sur son village et sur son espèce.

— Non, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » admit-il. « Vos corps à vous, ils ne pourrissent pas si on les laisse trop longtemps sans les ramener au cristal?

* * *

— Non, après tout, nos corps sont fondamentalement différents. Ah ! Je l'ai !

Mar sortit d'une des poches de l'elfe un objet en or massif ressemblant à une patte d'animal fine avec trois longues griffes acérées.

— Quel bel objet ! Il doit bien avoir quelques siècles ! Regarde ses dorures ? C'est du travail d'orfèvre !

* * *

Sol s'approcha pour mieux voir, fasciné par l'objet scintillant, lui aussi. Sur le dos de l'objet se trouvaient des estampes représentant des animaux, lui rappelant la salle piégée de plus tôt.

— Est-ce que c'est la griffe? Comme c'est beau! Je m'attendais à une griffe comme celle d'un chat, moi.

Il tendit le doigt pour retracer les gravures délicates. Un sourire venait doucement remplacer sa moue dégoûtée.

— On a réussi! » murmura-t-il fièrement. « Plus qu'à sortir d'ici. »

* * *

Mar se laissa gagner par la joie de Sol et un sourire apparut aussi sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le carnet d'Arvel qu'il avait trouvé à côté de la griffe.

Un vieux chiffon dans lequel il parlait de ses méfaits de bandit, etc. Rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à la dernière page.

— _La Griffe d'or est enfin entre mes mains,_ » commença à lire Mar à voix haute. « _et avec elle, le pouvoir des grands héros nordiques. Cet imbécile de marchand ne s'était jamais douté que son bibelot favori était en fait... la clé de la Chambre aux Histoires ?!_ »

Il releva la tête vers la griffe que tenait Sol, puis finit de lire les dernières lignes du journal.

— _La légende dit que les anciens Nordiques ont dissimulé un immense trésor dans cette salle mais que ceux qui n'en sont pas dignes périront par les pièges... On raconte aussi que celui qui a la Griffe d'or détient la solution dans la paume de sa main..._

* * *

— Ok, alors il n'était pas très gentil, mais il savait écrire, » commenta Sol, en jetant un regard respectueux au cadavre de l'elfe avant de reporter ses yeux sur la griffe.

Les estampes étaient trop évidentes pour ne pas inviter à tenter sa chance. Le frisson de la découverte lui chatouillait agréablement le ventre. Avec un nom pareil, la Chambre aux Histoires recelait sûrement mieux qu'un trésor, il en était persuadé.

— Tu crois qu'on tombera dessus en continuant? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui cachait mal son excitation.

* * *

— Dessus ? Tu veux dire sur la Chambre aux Histoires ? Comme celle juste derrière toi ?

Ce disant, Mar pointa la grande porte à doubles battants derrière Sol.

— Je n'ai peut-être que 927 ans mais je sais quand même lire les écritures anciennes. Et celles sur le cadre de cette porte disent bien "Chambre des Histoires"... Enfin, la traduction littérale serait plutôt "Hall du savoir" mais passons...

* * *

Sol se retourna, et regarda la porte, et les inscriptions qu'il ne pouvait, bien entendu, pas déchiffrer.

— Ah, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Puis il se retourna vers Mar et sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Dis...? Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller jeter un œil?

* * *

Mar le regarda et lui rendit un sourire équivalent.

— Découvrir une pièce cachée pleine d'histoire que personne n'a ouverte depuis des millénaires ? Je te suis !

Et il se releva d'un bond, trop excité pour craindre une nouvelle attaque de Draugr ou autre.

* * *

**_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet c'est la fin de ce chapitre !_**

**_Chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres ne vous en déplaise XD_**

**_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite Review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout :3_**

**_Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Holà ! Oui, oui, on sait, on à mis trente ans à sortir cette suite XD Disons que l'on reprends avec la nouvelle année et des bonnes résolutions ^^' Bref ! Passons au nouveau chapitre !_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Yuedra :** Promis, il n'y aura plus d'araignée ^^ enfin jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il y en aura... Bref ! Voici la suite avec légèrement de retard.

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 7 : La fin de leur première quête**

* * *

Sol poussa un petit cri de joie et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas. Se souvenant de sa bêtise de tout à l'heure, il la poussa avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et elle tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant légèrement. Ouverte. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille avant qu'il n'entre et ne découvre une belle grande salle... vide. Au fond de laquelle se trouvait une deuxième porte, beaucoup plus sophistiquée. Sol fit signe à Mar et les deux garçons entrèrent ensemble.

* * *

Mar écarquilla ses yeux si fort qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites. Et il se précipita vers l'un des murs de la pièce sur lequel se trouvaient des centaines et des centaines d'inscriptions anciennes.

— Regarde ça ! C'est magnifique ! L'histoire complète de ce Tertre et de ceux qui l'ont construit est écrite ici !

Il courait d'un mur à l'autre en poussant des cris de joie.

— J'avais raison ! Ce tertre a presque 3000 ans ! Il a été créé après la chute des Dragons... Oh ! Ici on parle même d'Ysgramor !

Et il continuait de s'extasier ainsi tout en sautant d'un mur à l'autre, des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Sol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mar aussi joyeux et enthousiaste, et son énergie était contagieuse.

Lui aussi aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir lire l'histoire de ce tertre, mais il était déçu de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire l'écriture de ce monde. Alors il se contentait de suivre Mar d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en riant et en le regardant s'extasier comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

— Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il y a d'écrit, dis? C'est quoi la chute des Dragons? C'est qui Ysgramor?

* * *

Mar se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants comme le Grand Crystal lui-même.

— La chute des Dragons... C'était il y a environ 3000 ans ! À l'époque, le monde était gouverné par ces créatures immortelles et leur chef : Alduin. Puis, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, les dragons disparurent. On sait très peu de choses sur cette chute dans mon village. Les plus vieux habitants se sont réveillés après cette époque... Mais on raconte que certains Nordiques, dont Ysgramor lui-même, auraient relaté ce qui s'était réellement passé quelque part, dans un temple "à l'abri du ciel" comme ils disaient... Mais même en ayant observé Skyrim depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, je n'ai pas été capable de trouver ce qu'était ce lieu... C'en est presque frustrant...

Il s'approcha d'une fresque proche de la grande porte sophistiquée où était visible la silhouette d'un grand homme en armure avec une hache qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

— Voici Ysgramor. C'est le premier Nordique à avoir posé pied ici, en Bordeciel. Ou Skyrim dans la langue ancienne. Et depuis, cette terre est devenue la patrie des Nordiques.

* * *

Sol écoutait, captivé par la leçon d'histoire relatée par la voix passionnée de Mar. Le visage de l'immortel était comme métamorphosé, ici, c'était à la fois troublant et éblouissant. Et Sol était certain que Mar ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps d'une traite, ni de façon aussi ouverte et joyeuse.

— Dis, tu parles tout le temps des dragons comme si leur espèce était éteinte mais on en a vu un hier, non ?

* * *

Mar s'arrêta dans sa lancée et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour attraper sa queue de cheval et l'entortiller tout en réfléchissant.

— C'est vrai... Honnêtement, cela fait des millénaires que les Dragons sont censés avoir disparu. Enfin, être parti serait un mot plus juste vu que les dragons sont immortels. En fait, je pense plus qu'ils ont continué à vivre quelque part, comme les habitants de mon village et moi. Et que quelques chose a dû donner envie de revenir à celui que l'on a vu. Je ne sais pas encore quoi... Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on en saura plus un jour... Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'un dragon se baladant en Bordeciel passe inaperçu très longtemps.

Se disant, Mar sembla subitement se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour du tourisme et se retourna vers la porte sculptée.

— Bon... À nous trois maintenant.

* * *

Sol ne put retenir sa moue et son petit soupir déçu en comprenant que la leçon était terminée. Dommage... Mais Mar avait raison, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce tertre sinistre. Il le suivit du côté de la porte et comprit, en regardant la serrure, que c'était là que la griffe allait leur servir : des creux pour chacun des doigts, et trois cercles gravés comme ceux sur le dos. Il jeta un regard à l'objet qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et le tendit à Mar.

— Tu veux faire les honneurs ?

* * *

Mar regarda Sol et la Griffe qu'il lui tendait puis s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Il observa les symboles sur la paume de l'objet sans le prendre puis se retourna vers la porte.

— L'ours... le papillon de nuit... et la chouette... » murmura-t-il tout en faisant rouler les cercles coulissant pour les faire coïncider avec ceux de la griffe. Puis il s'écarta et laissa la place à Sol.

— Après toi, compagnon.

* * *

Le nom fit sourire Sol. C'était toujours bon d'avoir confirmation que la personne avec laquelle il risquait sa vie le voyait aussi avec une certaine estime. Il inséra la griffe dans la serrure et un mécanisme étrange se déclencha avant de recracher la griffe qui alla rebondir sur le sol. Le plateau central s'enfonça et la porte entière coulissa vers le bas, révélant un grand escalier de pierre s'élevant vers une salle que l'on devinait bien éclairée.

Sol ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Donc ils vivaient au Moyen-Âge, ils n'avaient pas de police ou d'éclairage décent, par contre ils avaient des portes automatiques?!

Il se pencha pour récupérer la griffe et fit quelques pas dans les escaliers, ébahi.

— Bon. Je crois que c'est par là.

* * *

Mar le regarda passer la porte avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Il attrapa son carnet et écrivit dedans.

— Donc ces portes ne sont pas piégées. Bien.

Puis il referma le carnet et avança vers le grand escalier en passant devant son « compagnon ».

* * *

Sol le regarda passer, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il le regarda monter les marches, silencieux.

Puis il cria :

— TU T'ES SERVI DE MOI! ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRE!

Il mit la main sur son cœur comme si on lui avait porté un coup fatal, et monta à son tour les marches en tapant du pied.

— Compagnon, mon OEIL!

* * *

Mar laissa passer Sol devant lui, d'un pas rageur. Il essaya de retenir le rire qui monta dans sa gorge. La réaction du demi-démon était amusante... Oui, c'était le mot. Amusante. Mais il préféra ne rien dire et garder un visage neutre.

En fait, il ne s'autorisa une réaction que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, il en resta bouche bée. Ces dernières donnaient sur une grotte au plafond si haut qu'on peinait à en voir la voute. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière laissaient deviner des trous vers le ciel.

En face d'eux, enjambant un petit ruisseau souterrain, se trouvait un vieux pont de pierre millénaire. Et encore après, une sorte de grande dalle de pierre polie habillée d'un grand mur arrondi et gravé.

Oh. Et des cascades. Une bonne demi-douzaine de cascades.

* * *

Comme son compère, Sol resta baba devant l'endroit immense et sublime. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, ce fut seulement pour dire : "Comme c'est beau..."

Il s'approcha du pont à pas lents, comprenant instinctivement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important sur cette estrade de pierre. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller seul et se retourna pour s'assurer que Mar le suivait.

* * *

Mar s'avança doucement, les yeux rivés sur le mur circulaire en face d'eux comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour.

Comme hypnotisé. Ou plutôt subjugué.

Et alors que ses pieds le menaient jusqu'au pont, il heurta une pierre du bout de sa chaussure et trébucha de façon peu élégante. Mettant ainsi fin à l'ambiance mystique qui semblait l'avoir recouvert.

* * *

Pendant une seconde, Sol crut vraiment qu'il allait réussir à se retenir. Espoir vain qui mourut lorsqu'il se sentit secoué par les éclats de rire.

— Alors, le principe de la marche, c'est de rester sur ses pieds, » taquina-t-il l'immortel en accourant pour l'aider à se relever. « Ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui. À ce rythme, il faudra te trouver un fauteuil roulant, ce sera moins dangereux. »

* * *

Mar n'écoutait pas le rouquin. En fait, il ne voulait plus jamais écouter le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Même sa curiosité qui s'était éveillée à l'entente de ce terme inconnu de « fauteuil roulant » se fit étouffer par sa fierté éclatée au sol. Une chaise qui roule ? Vraiment ? Il allait la lui foutre dans le ******.

Mais l'immortel décida plutôt de repousser la main de Sol et de repartir d'un pas aussi noble que lui permettaient les restes de son égo malmené.

Il passa le pont et monta les marches en essayant de regarder où il posait les pieds pour une fois...

* * *

Sol le suivit, s'attendant presque à devoir le rattraper. Il pouffait encore de rire en silence. Mar se vexait si vite, et à chaque fois il ressemblait à un petit chaton tombé à l'eau. Bon, après il était dangereux, surtout s'il tenait une arme, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Mar allait poser le pied sur la dernière marche quand il se figea dans son geste.

L'oreille aux aguets et le cœur battant à tout rompre... il observa les lieux avec méfiance et... autre chose...

— Tu entends ça ?

* * *

Sol s'arrêta et regarda les alentours en tâchant d'écouter. Pendant une minute. Mais non, il n'entendait que le bruit des chutes d'eau, et rien ne semblait suspect.

— Non, rien, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

* * *

Mar monta la dernière marche... Il avança prudemment, le son était lointain, étouffé... comme une... voix ?

Plus il avançait, et plus il lui semblait possible de percevoir cette voix et ce qu'elle disait.

Comme hypnotisé, il continua de marcher vers l'endroit d'où elle semblait provenir... du... mur ?

* * *

Sol le suivit, pensant que Mar avait simplement vu quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant, une gravure, une inscription...

* * *

Mar arriva devant le mur tel un zombie. Les yeux dans le vague, totalement en transe.

Il arriva devant le mur orné d'anciennes gravures, presque toutes effacées par le temps.

Les voix se faisaient plus fortes, il pouvait presque les comprendre...

Il posa la main sur la pierre, sentit alors une vague de paroles et de souvenirs, si rapides et nombreux qu'il lui était impossible d'en retenir la moindre chose.

Un peu comme si des milliers d'années d'existence essayaient en vain de se résumer en une seconde.

* * *

Sol comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Des sortes de faisceaux d'énergie avaient commencé à sortir du mur. L'air scintillait et se pliait comme agité par un courant sous-marin, et Mar, debout en plein milieu du phénomène, restait parfaitement immobile, la main sur la pierre. Comme si c'était normal. Était-ce normal? Rien n'était moins sûr, ici.

— Mar ? » appela Sol, inquiet.

* * *

Mar entendit son nom. Et cela sembla comme briser l'ambiance qui l'entourait. Soudainement, il prit conscience d'où il était et de ce qu'il faisait, seul, debout devant ce mur de mots. Il regarda Sol d'un air perdu, comme réveillé d'un étrange rêve.

— Qu... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

* * *

— À toi de me le dire! Tout va bien? Il y a eu ce... machin autour de toi, » dit Sol, bien incapable de décrire cet étrange flux autour de son ami.

* * *

— Oui, je... Je crois...

Mar regarda le mur où il avait toujours la main posée et la retira comme s'il allait le mordre.

— Je ne comprends pas… Les murmures... C'était comme si le mur parlait ! Tu l'as entendu aussi ?

* * *

— Non, je n'ai rien entendu... » fit Sol, sentant sa fascination prendre le pas sur son inquiétude.

Il s'approcha à son tour, et, à tout hasard, posa aussi sa main sur la pierre, mais tout resta muet.

— C'est bizarre... Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce mur ?

* * *

Mar observa à nouveau ce mur devant eux avant d'y reposer la main sans que rien ne se passe... Puis il s'attarda sur les gravures, essayant d'apporter une réponse à Sol... et à lui-même par la même occasion.

— La pierre semble très ancienne... Les écritures aussi. J'en ai déjà vu de semblables dans mon village. Les anciens disent qu'il s'agit de la langue draconique... On dit qu'un simple mot dans cette langue invoquait une puissante magie... Mais elle a disparu avec la chute des dragons. Aujourd'hui, même s'il est possible de la traduire, personne ne sait comment les mots se prononcent.

Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les gravures d'un geste presque respectueux.

— Pourtant, ces murmures... Je ne saurais dire comment... mais c'est comme si j'avais pu entendre les anciens dragons parler cette langue... En fait, j'en suis sûr...

Il l'avait senti au plus profond de lui. À travers tous ces murmures qu'il avait entendus, l'un d'eux s'était comme gravé dans son âme... un mot.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? Tu as compris ces paroles ?

Le cerveau de Sol chauffait, tâchant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'étaient ces murmures et ces fluctuations dans l'air. C'était probablement de la magie, une magie qui selon Mar était invoquée par cette langue que personne ne parlait. Il y avait donc une source, la langue, et un déclencheur, la parole. Mais, objectivement, il n'y avait pas eu de parole prononcée, donc aucun sort n'avait été lancé, à moins qu'un mot écrit ne suffise à déclencher le sort, mais dans ce cas, cela serait bien connu et Mar ne serait pas aussi surpris. Ce phénomène n'était donc pas un sort, mais alors de quoi s'agissait-il? Mar avait entendu des murmures, le mur pouvait-il créer un lien de communication magique? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il fonctionné qu'une seule fois, avec Mar?

Sol marmonnait ses raisonnements à voix haute, se perdant dans l'examen du mur et des alentours, marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la plateforme de pierre comme lorsqu'il faisait ses recherches dans son monde natal.

* * *

— Je ne suis pas sûr...

Mar posa une main sur son torse. Un mot semblait comme résonner en lui, dans son âme, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment. C'était nouveau. Et un peu effrayant... Devait-il essayer de le prononcer ? Il n'en était pas sûr...

— C'est comme si les personnes qui avaient écrit ces mots en langage draconique y avaient aussi insufflé leur magie... De façon à ce que chaque personne qui vienne les lire puisse les utiliser... Mais je ne sais pas... Peut-être que le mur est trop vieux ? C'est comme si le sort s'était atténué avec le temps. Même si j'essayais de le prononcer... Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arriverais vraiment...

* * *

— Essaie quand même, pour voir ? On saura pas, sinon...

Sol revint pensivement vers le centre du mur.

— Est-ce que ça ne m'a rien fait parce que je ne sais pas comment ça se lit ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut. « Il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier... »

* * *

Mar regarda le mot qui l'avait attiré, celui qui signifiait « la force ».

Il posa la main sur la pierre et essaya d'invoquer le mot en draconique comme il lui était apparu plus tôt.

— _Fus_.

Le mot lui sonna bizarre en bouche, mais rien ne se passa pour autant.

— Tu vois ? Il manque quelque chose. Même si j'ignore quoi... La magie contenue dans ce mur devait être bien trop faible. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu n'as pas pu l'entendre : je suis arrivé juste un peu avant et il ne devait pas y en avoir assez pour deux...

Il s'écarta du mur et commença à marcher vers le piédestal de l'autre côté.

— C'est dommage mais d'un côté quelque chose me dit qu'on sera sûrement amenés à trouver d'autres de ces murs plus tard. Enfin, si on continue d'explorer ensemble...

* * *

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sol se retourna vers Mar, la bouche tordue en un rictus amusé.

— Quoi, tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? Tu es beaucoup trop surprenant pour que je te lâche.

Et il se hâta de le rejoindre, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il lui fallait aussi quelqu'un pour lui apprendre l'éthique.

Il se retourna néanmoins pour regarder le mur une dernière fois. Même s'ils étaient amenés à en croiser d'autres, Sol n'aimait pas abandonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ça le frustrait.

* * *

Mar jeta un regard vers Sol avant de soupirer et d'attraper son carnet.

Il le regarda une seconde avant de le tendre au châtain.

— Tiens. Essaye de recopier les écrits du mur. Tu poses une des feuilles dessus et tu y frottes le charbon de bois. Ça nous en gardera une trace. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la taille de la feuille, mon carnet est enchanté. Tu auras facilement la place de tout copier.

* * *

Sol ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mar, le secret, l'évasif Mar lui prêtait son carnet? De son propre chef?! Pas seulement ça, il avait le droit d'y inscrire quelque chose!

Il allait neiger en Juillet ou quoi?

Sol prit le carnet presque avec déférence et s'empressa d'aller recopier les inscriptions aussi soigneusement et consciencieusement que possible. Lorsqu'il rendit le carnet à Mar, ce fut avec un soulagement tangible, un immense sourire reconnaissant, et une sensation chaleureuse, pas exactement étrange, mais qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire s'il l'avait voulu.

* * *

Mar le regarda faire. Un étrange sentiment l'avait poussé à lui confier son carnet et maintenant qu'il voyait Sol s'agiter ainsi il venait de mettre le doigt dessus.

Un chiot. Sol lui faisait penser à petit chien.

Il récupéra son carnet, le visage neutre et le rangea. Sol était content. Il était presque sûr que si sa queue de démon n'était pas cachée sous sa tunique, elle se balancerait de droite à gauche comme celles des canidés.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, » dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Sur le piédestal derrière lui avait été posé une plaque de pierre d'une vingtaine de centimètres, gravée elle aussi d'étranges symboles et d'écritures en Nordique Antique.

— À vue de nez, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une carte mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle correspond.

Il la souleva doucement, essayant de ne pas la casser et laissa Sol l'observer.

— Ça, au moins, on peut l'emporter dans le sac, » se permit-il de plaisanter.

* * *

Sol pouffa légèrement en examinant la tablette. En effet, les gravures dont elle était couverte semblaient décrire la carte d'un pays ou d'un littoral, à l'exception d'un gros symbole en bas. Il y avait des encoches qui semblaient indiquer les villes, ou bien des lieux précis, et des pointillés qui pouvaient être un peu n'importe quoi.

— C'est peut-être une carte de la région, » supposa-t-il en rendant la tablette à Mar pour qu'il la range dans son sac.

* * *

— Oui, on reconnait bien Bordeciel...

Il la rangea et regarda Sol.

— C'est vrai que tu ne sais même pas exactement à quoi ressemble notre monde ! Dès qu'on sera rentrés à Rivebois, je te montrerai une vraie carte.

* * *

— Oh, yay ! » sourit Sol à la promesse.

* * *

Puis Mar s'approcha d'un coin de la salle qui donnait sur la roche de la grotte et où se trouvait un levier ancien.

Prudemment, il l'actionna et un morceau de la voute coulissa pour laisser voir un passage de quelques mètres qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

* * *

— Ouf, il n'était pas piégé, » plaisanta Sol après la manipe. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, et attendit que Mar en fasse de même pour quitter enfin le tertre et ses secrets.

* * *

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver le chemin de Rivebois, juste quelques minutes pour rejoindre la rivière et la suivre jusqu'au village.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers le marché, évitant le regard des gens face à leurs vêtements pleins de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et de sang (pour Mar).

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte du marché et laissa entrer Sol avant de le suivre à son tour.

* * *

Sol repéra aussitôt le marchand et sa sœur à l'ouvrage et ne se gêna pas pour clamer :

— Devinez qui a récupéré votre griffe !

Avec un grand sourire fier, et enthousiaste. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas après être sorti de ce piège après, en prime, avoir pu en voir les secrets.

* * *

Camilla Valerius se leva de sa chaise en poussant un petit cri de soulagement avant de s'approcher des garçons, suivie de son frère choqué et fou de bonheur.

— Oh par Zénithar ! Vous êtes vivants ! Et vous avez la Griffe !

Lucan s'approcha pour saisir la Griffe que Sol venait de sortir de sa poche quand Mar se plaça subitement devant lui, bloquant le passage.

— Notre récompense.

* * *

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que... Oui!

Lucan parut avoir une illumination et disparut à l'arrière de la boutique pendant une minute ou deux avant de revenir avec une petite épée qui semblait plutôt légère et bien ouvragée, avec des ornements sur la garde.

— Une épée de très bonne facture, adaptée pour les enfants, en aiguisant un peu ça vous sera très utile. Et puis prenez ça aussi, pour votre peine.

Et il leur tendit une bourse où teintaient quelques pièces.

— Merci, monsieur ! » sourit Sol en donnant la griffe à Camilla qui avait entretemps pu passer la barrière infranchissable de Mar. « Mais, vous ne disiez pas que vous ne vouliez pas engager de mercenaires parce que vous n'aviez pas de quoi payer ? »

* * *

Lucan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Mar se saisissait de l'épée, l'œil critique.

— Penses-tu que les Mercenaires courent les rues ? Nous sommes un petit village ! Il aurait fallu que j'aille jusqu'à Blancherive ou Épervine pour espérer en trouver un !... et je ne peux abandonner ma boutique aussi longtemps ! » finit-il d'un air dramatique.

Ouais. En gros, il avait eu la flemme de chercher.

Mar, satisfait de son épée se retourna vers le vendeur pour récupérer la bourse.

— Auriez-vous une carte ? Et j'aimerais aussi un endroit où aiguiser cette lame. Et un autel d'enchantement.

— Oh... hurm. Pour la carte, je peux vous en vendre une pour 10 Septims. Ensuite pour aiguiser l'épée vous pouvez demander à Alvor, à la forge d'en face. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Et enfin pour l'autel, je suis désolé mais il n'y en a pas ici. Il vous faudra demander dans une grande ville.

Tout en parlant, il leur sortit une carte en parfait état que Mar s'empressa de payer avec le contenu de la bourse.

* * *

Sol attendait sur le côté en se balançant sur la plante de ses pieds. Camilla était retournée travailler et il venait seulement de remarquer que ses jambes lui faisaient mal et tremblaient un peu. Sûrement, à cause de tous les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir ce jour-là.

* * *

Mar termina ses achats et remercia Lucan avant de repartir, Sol sur ses talons.

En effet, pile en face du marché se trouvait la forge avec le forgeron qui travaillait une pièce de métal en face d'eux.

* * *

Sol le suivit. Voulut le suivre. Mais une fois dehors, ses jambes tremblantes refusèrent d'être ignorées plus longtemps et l'obligèrent à s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Comme la terre autour de lui.

* * *

Mar sentit alors bizarrement qu'il n'était plus suivi par son petit chien... Pardon ! Il ne ressentit plus la présence de son compagnon dans son dos et dut donc se retourner.

Pour voir un Sol presque aussi blanc que lui (ce qui rendait en fait sa peau encore plus mauve) se retenir au montant de la porte du magasin.

— Sol ? Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Mar s'arrêta soudain dans sa phrase et s'approcha de Sol tout en sortant son carnet.

— T'es en train de mourir ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Ça fait quoi ? Tu vois une lumière ?

* * *

— Mais non, mais non, ça v... J'ai juste un peu le tournis, c'est tout, » assura Sol.

Son estomac semblait s'être trouvé une vocation de contorsionniste à laquelle il n'avait jamais donné son accord. Il posa une main dessus en se mordant la lèvre. Sa tête était lourde et trop légère en même temps.

— Je meurs de faim... » gémit-il. « Hypoglycémie... »

* * *

Mar avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

— De faim ? Ça fait quel effet ? C'est douloureux ? Ça a l'air douloureux... Heu... Sol ? Tu vas pas vraiment mourir, si ? Sol ?

Mar laissa tomber son carnet et commença à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir le pain et le fromage qu'il venait d'acheter.

— Tiens ! Mange !

* * *

Sol était sur le point de lui dire que tout allait bien, que dans quelques minutes, il pourrait repartir et tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Mais devant l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de Mar, il préféra se taire et prendre la nourriture qu'il lui proposait. Il s'assit lentement par terre et s'appliqua à manger jusqu'à ce que tout arrête de tourner autour de lui, ce qui prit quelques minutes.

* * *

Mar le regardait reprendre des couleurs plus sombres tout en notant ces changements dans son carnet. Passé une minute, il avait repris son visage neutre et une fois que Sol eut fini, il se releva, ferma son carnet d'un geste sec et s'éloigna.

— Aller, on n'a pas toute la journée.

* * *

— Mais je suis bien par terre, » gémit Sol.

* * *

Mar se retourna, agacé.

— Sol ! Lève-toi du... sol...

La phrase lui échappa, il avait senti le mauvais jeu de mot venir mais n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir...

* * *

La bouche de Sol se tordit en un sourire involontaire. Il voulut se retenir mais un gloussement lui échappa.

— Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. « C'est juste... » Ses commissures tremblaient... « Mar-rant. »

* * *

Une seconde. Les commissures de ses lèvres tressautèrent. Deux secondes. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré... Ne pas regarder Sol... Ne pas... Trois secondes. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Mar laissa échapper un petit bruit étouffé. Puis il explosa de rire !

Un rire monstrueux, plein du stress qu'il avait eu à explorer ce tertre. Plein de sa joie de pouvoir enfin vivre en dehors du Dôme. Plein de soulagement, plein de fatigue, plein d'un besoin de rire qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis presque trois siècles !

Des larmes d'hilarité lui échappèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le « SOL » en plein milieu du chemin de terre, sous le regard médusé du forgeron.

* * *

Sol n'était pas en reste, et s'il avait été capable de se lever avant, ce n'était clairement plus le cas. Le semi-démon se tenait le ventre en riant à gorge déployée, d'un rire sûrement alimenté par la fatigue, la faim à peine apaisée et par toutes les choses extraordinaires qui se bousculaient dans sa mémoire à court terme. Les villageois leur lançaient des regards circonspects, et quelques-uns qui avaient été témoins de la démonstration magique du matin firent des messes-basses, mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour les deux garçons hilares. Même le forgeron ne reçut de réponse à peu près compréhensible que la troisième fois qu'il les héla pour leur demander de ne pas faire une scène devant son atelier.

* * *

Mar essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé à ses yeux pour se reconcentrer sur ledit forgeron.

— On voudrait u... tiliser... votre forge... » essaya-t-il de dire tout en reprenant son calme.

— Hors de question que je laisse des enfants dissipés mettre le bazar dans ma forge ! » répondit l'homme de mauvaise humeur avant de se faire interrompre par une voix familière.

— Tout va bien, Alvor, je connais ces jeunes gens.

Gerdur arriva vers eux, un paquet sous le bras.

* * *

— Bon... Ouh, bonjour Gerdur ! » peina à dire Sol, en se massant les muscles des joues qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

Il se redressa lentement et se releva en s'aidant du mur le plus proche.

* * *

— Rebonjour, les garçons, vous avez disparu après le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises... » ajouta-t-elle, telle une mère inquiète.

Mar se détourna d'elle, allant plutôt jeter un œil à la forge à ciel ouvert du forgeron. Il y avait tout un dispositif pour aiguiser des lames sur le côté. Après un regard vers le dénommé Alvor, il s'assit et commença à aiguiser la lame d'enfant.

* * *

Sol offrit son sourire le plus brave et innocent à la femme qui s'était montrée si gentille avec eux. Puis il entreprit de lui raconter leur journée :

— On est allés au tertre des chutes tourmentées récupérer une griffe d'or que des brigands avaient volée au marchand, on s'est battus contre des araignées géantes et des...

Il frissonna avec dégoût en se rappelant à la fois le nom et l'apparence des morts-vivants.

— ... draugrs.

Il marqua une pause en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser les créatures de son esprit et reprit de meilleure humeur :

— Et on a un peu trainé pour voir des salles anciennes pleines d'écritures nordiques, donc finalement ça valait la peine, même si on a eu chaud aux fesses, » ajouta-t-il en riant un peu, un reste d'hilarité.

* * *

Gerdur les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cherchant à déceler la blague dans cette tirade... puis elle se tourna vers l'autre adolescent qui était maintenant en train de tester le tranchant d'une dague magnifique et brillante, des étoiles plein les yeux. Gerdur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour rayer la mention « enfants innocents » dans sa tête et reprit l'air de rien.

— Eh bien, que d'aventures !

Mar revint vers Sol et lui montra sa dague d'un air enjoué.

— Sol regarde ! J'avais raison, cette dague est magnifique !

* * *

Sol se tourna vers lui et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Oh! Tu t'en es occupé aussi!

L'arme était propre, et laissait scintiller à la lumière les gravures complexes de sa lame et de son manche.

— Elle est superbe...

* * *

Mar attacha les deux lames à sa ceinture, pile à portée de main, et sortit la carte de son sac. Carte qu'il tendit Sol.

— On va pouvoir se rendre à Blancherive maintenant. C'est une grande ville, on trouvera tout ce que l'on veut là-bas.

Gerdur s'approcha alors d'eux.

— Vous comptez aller à Blancherive ? Pourriez-vous apporter ceci à mon frère ? Ralof l'a oublié en partant ce matin.

Elle leur montra le paquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

* * *

— Bien sûr! Où est-ce qu'on le trouvera ? » demanda Sol, bonne poire, en prenant le paquet.

* * *

— Soit auprès du Jarl, soit à la taverne le connaissant, » soupira sa sœur. « Et tenez, pour votre peine. »

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une dizaine de pièces qu'elle tendit à Sol.

Pendant ce temps, Mar réfléchissait, les bras croisés.

Une fois Gerdur éloignée, il prit Sol à part.

— Écoute... Je sais que ton but premier est de rentrer chez toi, et que, ne sachant comment faire tu as décidé de me suivre. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que cela te sera d'une grande aide.

* * *

Sol regarda Mar, presque inquiet et un peu étonné de cette confession. Était-ce une façon pour Mar de lui demander de ne plus le suivre?

— Je sais bien, je n'ai jamais dit que j'attendais que tu m'aides, mais on veut tous les deux voir ce monde. Alors, c'est mieux de le voir ensemble, on est... amis, non? » hésita-t-il.

* * *

Mar tourna subitement les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village.

— Camarades, » fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

**_Fin de chapitre ! À bientôt pour la suite ! Et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des Reviews !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Holà !_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Yuedra :** Ouiiiii désolé on a purement, et simplement... oublié le Draugr XD Quelle mauvaise fan je fais vraiment ! Honte a moi ! *te rejoins dans ta pause dramatique* Et j'aime bien le fais que Sol soit le chienchien de Mar ! Aie. Je me suis fait frapper par ma copine X'D

**Mama :** La voilà ta suite ! Et promis, on en a fini avec les jeux de mots... Je crois ?

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie mewmaine et la magie démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue à Blancherive**

* * *

_— On est amis, non ? » demanda Sol._

_Mar tourna subitement les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village._

_— Camarades, » fut sa seule réponse._

* * *

Sol hésita un peu avant de décider que, camarades, c'était mieux que rien. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait Mar que depuis une journée. Mais comparé au reste, il était son seul point d'ancrage, la seule personne dont la présence le rassurait au milieu de ce monde dont il ignorait tout. Alors s'il avait le droit d'être son "camarade", à licorne offerte il ne regarderait pas la corne. Il le rattrapa et lui demanda, hésitant :

— Ça te dérange pas qu'on repasse chez Gerdur ?

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Mar.

— J'ai oublié mon bouclier... » admit Sol en se frottant la tête.

* * *

Mar fut soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie de se cogner la tête contre un arbre mais il se contenta plutôt de faire un crochet par la maison de la sœur de Raloph et de demander à son mari de les laisser récupérer ledit bouclier.

Puis, fin prêts, ils sortirent du village en suivant la route qui partait vers le nord dans la forêt verdoyante. En à peine une petite heure de marche, ils arriveraient en vue de la ville de Blancherive. Et seul Akatosh savait à quel point Mar avait rêvé du jour où il pourrait voir de ses propres yeux cette cité mortelle.

* * *

C'était plus de marche que ce à quoi Sol avait été habitué, et très vite, son bouclier sur les épaules, il dut résister à la délicieuse tentation de râler en continue contre ses pieds qui se rebellaient. Mais bon, au moins, il trébuchait moins que son immortel compagnon. Il puis, il y avait des choses à voir! La plupart des petites bêtes qu'ils croisaient étaient plutôt similaires à ce qu'il connaissait, si ce n'est que certaines d'entre elles se baladaient avec une flèche en acier dans le museau, l'air complètement imperturbable. Ce qui était tout de même plutôt fascinant...

* * *

Plus il sentait qu'ils approchaient, et plus Mar accélérait le pas. Si bien qu'à un moment, il crut voir une éclaircie entre les arbres et accéléra encore plus, courant presque, jusqu'au bout du chemin. Tout en trébuchant élégamment sur une racine mais nous prétendrons n'avoir rien vu.

* * *

Et comme Sol, nous cacherons notre rire derrière une toux impromptue certainement causée par quelque vent frais. Oh, quel tronc d'arbre intéressant!

* * *

Arrivé au virage, les arbres s'écartèrent soudainement pour laisser place à une immense vallée. En contrebas de leur position s'étendaient ces terres à perte de vue, coupées par un long fleuve tranquille. À droite et à gauche se trouvaient de grandes maisons semblables à des fermes, et des champs cultivés sur le bord de la route qui continuait. Et pile en face d'eux, majestueuse sur sa petite colline, la ville de Blancherive les contemplait.

* * *

Sol se servit de cette superbe vue de la ville pour s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Les maisons étaient plus grandes et semblaient plus solides que celles de Rivebois, et l'ensemble était écrasé par ce qui ressemblait à un château, ou une cathédrale. Sol siffla, impressionné.

* * *

Mar resta un moment à contempler cette vue avant de reprendre la route, descendant la pente qui les séparait de la première maison extérieure à la ville. Une certaine Hydromellerie d'Hydrhonning s'il se référait au panneau à l'entrée. Plus loin encore, ils arrivèrent devant l'écurie et le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'aux portes gardées de la ville.

* * *

Sol était à nouveau en mode découverte, les yeux grands ouverts, allant d'un côté à l'autre du chemin pour regarder les alentours, malgré le bouclier sur son dos et le paquet dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les gardes du rempart de la ville, il leur fit un signe de tête en souriant, comme il en avait l'habitude dans son monde.

* * *

Ils ne virent pas vraiment si le garde leur avait rendu ce sourire derrière son casque mais ils entendirent parfaitement sa voix autoritaire.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, les mioches ? Vous n'avez pas entendu les nouvelles ? Il est demandé aux citoyens de rester chez eux tant que l'on n'aura pas tiré au clair cette histoire de dragons.

Mar ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre le garde sur son « les mioches » quand il fut coupé par Sol.

* * *

— Euh, oui, alors, justement! On était chez notre tante quand on a appris la nouvelle, du coup, elle nous a dit de vite rentrer nous mettre en sécurité. On revient tout juste de chez elle, on pouvait pas savoir... » assura Sol avec un sourire penaud, un petit rire embarrassé sur le bout des lèvres.

* * *

Mar regarda Sol avec un soupçon de fierté dans les yeux. Le brunet était plutôt vif d'esprit en fait ! Le garde avait déjà arrêté d'écouter au milieu de la tirade de Sol et leur montrait la porte.

— Oui, oui. Rentrez vite chez vous.

Il ouvrit la grande porte de bois sur l'intérieur de la ville et sa route pavée bordée de vieilles maisons de pierres.

* * *

— Merci beaucoup, m'sieur! » dit Sol en se mordant la langue derrière son sourire.

Il parvint à peine à regarder l'intérieur de cette nouvelle ville. Avec urgence, il attrapa le bras de Mar et trottina tout droit sur la route en comptant dans sa tête. À dix, il prit la première ruelle qu'il vit, et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux hors de vue des gardes, il colla une main sur sa bouche et lâcha le fou rire nerveux qui lui tordait les poumons.

* * *

Mar jeta un regard rapide à la rue presque déserte, et se décida à héler un homme suivi d'un gros chien pour savoir où se trouvait l'auberge de la ville quand Sol lui arracha presque le bras pour l'emmener de côté.

— Wouuu...

Il faillit se prendre les pieds dans une dalle asymétrique avant de voir Sol s'esclaffer de rire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que...

Puis il se tut. Bah. Pourquoi chercher à savoir ce qui faisait rire l'autre. Il n'allait pas relever chaque bizarrerie chez le semi-démon. Il n'en finirait pas sinon.

— Quand t'auras fini, on ira voir à l'auberge si Ralof y est passé. On se débarrasse de son colis puis on pourra profiter de la ville.

* * *

— D'a...haha... D'accord... » fit Sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Désolé, je suis pas un très bon menteur... »

Il se secoua une dernière fois, chassant le tic. Le nombre de fois où sa sœur lui avait reproché d'être "trop" suspect lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'interdit... Heureusement qu'il arrivait généralement à faire passer ça pour son enthousiasme habituel.

— C'est bon, on peut y aller !

* * *

Sol fit un signe de tête avant de revenir dans la rue principale. Une femme noire en robe et tablier de forge leur lança un drôle de regard avant de rentrer dans la maison à l'ombre de laquelle ils s'étaient cachés. Une armurerie au vu de la façade... Mar nota l'adresse.

— Je peux vous aider les enfants ? » leur fit une voix chevrotante.

Une vieille femme se tenait sur leur droite, juste au bout de la rue qui donnait sur une sorte de place de ville.

* * *

— Euh, oui, on cherche l'auberge, s'il-vous-plaît, madame, » répondit Sol.

* * *

La vieille femme leur montra le grand bâtiment dans son dos, pile en face de la grande place.

— Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici ? Qui sont vos parents ? » demanda-t-elle.

— J'en ai pas, » fut la seule chose que lui répondit Mar avant de pousser Sol vers le bâtiment de façon légèrement énervée.

— ... Et je ne suis pas un enfant, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

* * *

— Tu sais que, pour à peu près tout le monde, à première vue tu as quinze ans, pas neuf cent, » fit remarquer Sol en passant la porte de l'auberge.

Son regard se mit aussitôt à voler d'un détail à l'autre dans la grande pièce chaleureuse.

* * *

Mar soupira tout en soutenant les regards des hommes présents qu'on leur lançait.

Il avança jusqu'au bar et appela la nordique blonde qui tenait la boutique.

— On cherche un certain Ralof. Vous l'auriez vu ?

— Qui, Ralof ? C'est le nom de ton père ?

Mar commença à bouillonner fortement.

— Vous l'avez vu ou pas ?

— Il est dans l'arrière-salle... euh, non, attendez ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Je... Je vais le faire appeler. Saadia ?

— Oui, mère ?

Une jeune femme noire avec une cicatrice sur la joue s'approcha de sa « mère » puis partit vers une porte au fond du magasin à sa demande.

Mar décida donc d'attendre en s'installant sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir avec Sol.

* * *

Ce dernier cachait mal son impatience, ses doigts tambourinaient sur le paquet de Gerdur tandis qu'il observait les clients et la tête d'élan absolument gigantesque accrochée au mur. Il avait hâte d'aller visiter.

— Tu crois qu'on pourra jeter un œil au château ? Oh, et est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a des magiciens, par ici - c'est bien comme ça que Ralof m'a appelé, pas vrai ? Dis, tu sais... » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Un raffut leur parvint de la porte où était partie la rougegarde et leur fit tourner la tête. Ralof, rond comme une pelle, avançait en chancelant, une chope à la main.

— Je ne suis pas un menteur ! » criait-il à la cantonade. « Un dragon ! J'ai vu un dragon ! »

Les autres clients l'ignoraient royalement, comme si ce genre de scène était habituel ici. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Puis Ralof sembla les reconnaître au loin et eut un sourire bourré.

— Maaaaaaar et Soooooooooooool, » dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement. « Comment ça va les gaaaaaars ?

— Oh, par Akatosh... » souffla Mar en esquivant son étreinte.

* * *

Sol fut d'abord surpris de l'état dans lequel s'était mis Ralof, puis en se souvenant de comment s'était fini son cours de théologie, il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était sûrement normal.

— C-ça va et toi ? » sourit-il avec hésitation

* * *

Ralof voulut donner une tape amicale dans le dos de Sol, mais à la place il s'écroula à moitié sur lui.

* * *

Sol fit un bruit qui ressemblait approximativement à "Woargh!", trembla sous la charge bien trop élevée, tenta de raisonner le nordique avachi sur lui en lui demandant de se relever, et lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, décida qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il s'esquiva, laissant Ralof prendre plus ou moins sa place sur le tabouret avant de lui tendre son paquet.

— Prenez ça, c'est de la part de Gerdur...

* * *

Le grand blond regarda le paquet comme si Sol lui présentait un cadavre de Ragnar avant de se retourner vers la patronne du bar, stoïque, et de commander une autre choppe.

Cette dernière soupira, puis se pencha pour fouiller les poches du nordique et récupérer le montant qu'il lui devait déjà directement dans sa bourse avant de le repousser pour qu'il glisse sur le sol.

Là, Ralof ne bougea plus, tombant dans un sommeil alcoolisé.

— Bien, » commença la femme. « Uthgerd, Sinmir, débarrassez-moi de ce poivrot. »

Une femme et un homme tout deux montés comme des armoires à glace se levèrent de leur table et vinrent récupérer Ralof comme un sac à patates.

* * *

— Ah, attendez ! » les arrêta Sol en leur tendant le paquet à leur tour. « Vous voulez bien mettre ça avec lui ? S'il-vous-plaît ? »

* * *

Uthgerd regarda Sol tout en faisant jouer ses muscles sous son armure. Puis elle attrapa le paquet qu'elle posa de façon bourrine sur le torse de Ralof avant de le traîner dehors avec son ami.

— Une bonne chose de faite, » commenta Mar en retournant s'asseoir au bar. « Une choppe d'hydromel, s'il-vous-plait. »

* * *

Sol sauta à nouveau sur son tabouret également, se sentant un peu inquiet pour Ralof, mais surtout plus léger. Mission accomplie, ils allaient pouvoir jouer aux touristes! Enfin, découvrir la ville... Oui, jouer aux touristes.

— Dites ? » demanda-t-il lorsque la gérante revint avec la boisson de Mar. « Vous connaissez bien la ville ? »

* * *

Mar attrapa sa chope, il avait bien mérité un petit remontant avec toutes ces récentes aventures.

— Plutôt bien oui, » commença Hulda l'aubergiste. « Cela fait aussi partie de mon travail que de me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ville. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Mar porta sa chope à ses lèvres et faillit en recracher le contenu.

— Du LAIT ? » s'exclama-t-il, outré face au regard neutre de la patronne.

* * *

L'aubergiste leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Sol s'esclaffait aux dépens de l'immortel.

— Désolé vieux, faut te faire une raison ; l'alcool, c'est peu recommandé, passé un certain âge...

* * *

Mar se figea un moment... Semblant réfléchir... Comme si on l'avait confronté à un problème insoluble. Finalement, il se retourna vers l'aubergiste pour demander.

— À votre avis, le prix de cette chope de lait vaut-il le fait d'en asperger cet énergumène ?

— Salissez mon établissement et vous prendrez la porte, » répondit la femme d'un ton catégorique.

— Hum.

Mar se contenta donc de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de lait sans calculer le châtain hilare.

* * *

Sol se calma légèrement, et mis de bonne humeur, reporta son attention sur l'aubergiste.

— Admettons que deux personnes voudraient découvrir la ville... Sa culture, son histoire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant... Où faudrait-il aller ?

* * *

Hulda laissa un léger sourire traverser son visage.

— Ah... La curiosité des enfants. Si certains de ces Nordiques bourrus pouvaient prendre exemple dessus... Pour vous répondre, si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la ville et son lien avec les 500 Compagnons d'Ysgramor, je vous conseille Jorrvaskr, le grand bâtiment en bois au-dessus de l'auberge. Le vieux Kodlak est souvent occupé mais ses histoires sont connues dans toute la région. Sur le chemin de Jorrvaskr, vous tomberez aussi sur la place de Kynareth, avec son temple et son arbre sacré... Même si ce dernier aurait bien besoin d'entretien, si vous voulez mon avis. Et enfin vous avez le château du Jarl, Fort-Dragon.

— Dragon ? » demanda Mar, intéressé, sans remarquer qu'il avait une moustache de lait blanche. « Pourquoi ce nom ?

— Oh. Eh bien, on dit que le château avait autrefois été construit pour capturer un dragon. Le crâne de cette créature y est encore, juste au-dessus du trône du Jarl. Enfin, je vous déconseille d'y aller... Pas avec ce que l'on raconte sur les enfants du Jarl, dernièrement...

* * *

Sol, qui réprimait jusque-là son rire attendri en voyant la moustache de Mar - comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air aussi choupi malgré son caractère de cochon, cela resterait un mystère - se retourna avec curiosité en entendant ces paroles.

— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces enfants ?

* * *

Le visage d'Hulda se fit plus sombre.

— J'ai entendu de drôles d'histoires à leur sujet. On dit que l'un d'eux est en train de mal tourner. Et les autres n'ont pas l'air plus commode non plus... Je veux dire... Des enfants difficiles, ce n'est pas ce qui manque en ces temps de guerre... mais les rumeurs parlent de...

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, comme pour être sûre que personne ne l'entendrait, avant de se pencher vers Mar et Sol.

— De sorcellerie.

Mar se redressa un instant sur sa chaise.

— Et ? En quoi le fait que ces gosses pratiquent la magie serait un problème ? Je la pratique aussi. Pareil pour Sol.

— Pas cette magie-là, enfin ! Allons bon... Pourquoi je m'embête avec des enfants, moi, aussi ? Finissez votre verre et débarrassez-moi le plancher, ici c'est pour les adultes.

— Que... COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?!

Mar descendit d'un coup de son tabouret, lui faisant perdre plusieurs centimètres et approcha sa main de sa dague d'un air très mécontent.

* * *

Sol sentit venir le coup foireux et se leva à son tour pour poser une main sur celle de Mar et l'empêcher ainsi de dégainer sur la pauvre aubergiste qui ne le méritait pas.

— Ce que mon ami veut dire, » tenta-t-il, « c'est qu'il nous faut bien un endroit pour passer la nuit ! »

* * *

Au moment même où il finit sa phrase, des éclats de voix se firent entendre et un homme éméché dégringola les escaliers sur les fesses avant de se remettre debout in extremis et de commencer à vociférer (ou chanter, allez savoir...) dans la pièce principale.

Hulda regarda les deux ados devant elle avant de pointer l'homme du doigt.

— Vous voulez dormir ici ? Avec ce genre de clients ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est une auberge, pas un orphelinat !

— Et nous sommes des clients, pas des gamins ! » s'écria Mar en essayant de se contenir (il ne pouvait plus dégainer sans trouer la main de Sol et quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier risquait de ne pas apprécier). « Nous payons, comme tout le monde, en échange de quoi vous faites ce pour quoi vous êtes payée, c'est-à-dire nous fournir un endroit où dormir et de quoi boire quand on vous le demande ! »

Se faisant, il se servit de sa main libre pour frapper sur le comptoir et y laisser onze septims. Soit juste assez pour une chambre et un verre de lait selon la carte affichée derrière le bar.

Étrangement, Hulda ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier se faire crier dessus de la sorte...

* * *

Sol lui offrit un petit sourire penaud, la suppliant silencieusement d'accepter parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas où aller et qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit dehors.

* * *

Hulda pinça les lèvres et attrapa les pièces d'un geste précis et habitué avant d'appeler sa fille.

La dénommée Saadia arriva et guida Mar et Sol jusqu'à une chambre.

— Voilà votre chambre.

Puis elle partit... les laissant seuls... dans cette chambre... avec un lit simple.

— ... Je vais les tuer.

* * *

Sol resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis...

— Ouais, j'avoue, c'est un peu abusé...

Mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, alors il prit place sur le lit, enleva le bouclier qu'il avait sur le dos et le posa.

— ... J'ai faim.

* * *

— Encore ? Combien de nourriture un mortel est censé absorber par jour ? » demanda Mar avec curiosité tout en sortant son carnet et les provisions qu'il avait préparées dans son sac.

— Tiens, contente-toi de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner parler à cette aubergiste...

Il montra l'étendue de ses réserves. En tout, du pain et du fromage ainsi que quelques autres denrées non-périssables pour une dizaine de repas...

— J'avais prévu de quoi tenir un mois, mais si tu continues, il va falloir refaire nos provisions.

* * *

Sol jeta un regard critique sur les provisions. C'était quelque chose, c'est sûr, et il n'était pas particulièrement difficile avec la nourriture, mais c'était évident que Mar n'y connaissait rien en besoins biologiques. Il tenta un sourire gêné.

— C'est gentil d'avoir essayé, mais, euh... Même pour une seule personne, il n'y a pas assez pour un mois, là-dedans, » admit-il.

Il leva les yeux, tâchant de résumer dans sa tête ses connaissances en nutrition.

— Déjà, un être humain a besoin d'environs trois ou quatre repas par jour, de préférence avec des aliments variés. Tu ne manges pas, toi? Si, je sais que je t'ai vu manger et boire...

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Si, je mange, mais pas autant, ça c'est sûr. C'est surtout pour remplir mes réserves d'énergie... ce que je peux aussi faire avec une potion de soin d'ailleurs !

Tout en parlant, il avait noté ce que Sol lui disait sur les « besoins fondamentaux des mortels » dans son carnet. C'était plutôt utile d'avoir un mortel à portée de main pour toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

— Veinard ! Moi, j'oublie souvent de manger quand je suis concentré sur quelque chose, du coup, après, je bouffe comme quatre, » plaisanta Sol. « Ça fait beaucoup râler mon père parce que c'est pas bon pour la santé. »

* * *

Mar fit un signe de tête avant de s'étirer et de ranger son carnet.

— Écoute, pour ce soir, contente-toi de ça et demain on ira faire des courses. Avec l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans le temple, ça devrait aller.

Il laissa échapper un bâillement avant de sortir une couverture en peau de son sac.

— Et vu le prix des auberges par rapport au service... On va aussi t'acheter un sac de couchage pour si on est un jour amenés à dormir dehors, » murmura-t-il en commençant à s'installer au pied du lit.

* * *

— Youpi, du camping ! » railla Sol en enfournant le repas de fortune.

Il tendit une autre tartine de fromage à Mar avant de se rendre compte qu'il était par terre.

— Bah, viens t'asseoir ici, il y a la place !

* * *

Mar soupira un moment avant de se relever et de s'asseoir à côté du rouquin. Il le regarda manger son fromage tel un morfal et en profita pour en piquer quelques morceaux par reflex avant qu'ils ne se changent tous deux et ne se préparent pour la nuit, Sol dans le lit et Mar sur ses couvertures de survie.

* * *

Comme il n'avait pas encore envie de dormir, Sol décida d'embêter Mar en lui racontant des blagues dont la moitié passait loin au-dessus de la tête de l'immortel. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par la journée, et la gorge un peu serrée sans qu'il veuille se demander pourquoi.

* * *

Mar ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un chuter dans les escaliers non loin de leur chambre. Encore. De toute évidence, que ce soit le matin ou le soir, il y avait toujours des adultes bourrés dans ce genre d'auberge.

Le jeune immortel sortit non sans peine de ses couvertures avant de comprendre ce qui l'entravait à ce point.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Sol, à moitié tombé du lit dans son sommeil, et dont le haut du corps était venu squatter les couvertures du brun.

Mar râla un moment avant d'enfin réussir à se lever (le tout en poussant rageusement le rouquin) avant d'aller s'habiller.

* * *

Sol grogna, encore aux trois quarts dans les vapes et tomba complètement dans les couvertures de Mar qu'il serra dans ses bras comme un doudou sans même ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

L'immortel haussa un sourcil face à cette vision avant de revenir vers le rouquin pour le pousser amicalement.

Traduction, il le secoua comme un prunier.

— Sol, debout ! C'est le matin !

* * *

Sol se contenta de gémir en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu.

— On est Samediiiii... » se défendit-il lamentablement.

* * *

Les secousses s'arrêtèrent un instant pendant que Mar fronçait les sourcils. Puis il recommença avec toujours autant de douceur.

— Sol, ça veut dire quoi « Samedi » ?

* * *

— Z'avez pas de semaines ? » grommela Sol.

* * *

— Bien sûr que si ! » lui répondit Mar en essayant une nouvelle technique.

Puisque le secouer ne marchait pas, mieux valait déjà lui retirer les couvertures... en plus c'était SES couvertures !

Le brun entreprit de tirer Sol par le pied.

— Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ce « Samedi » ?

* * *

Sol, un peu plus réveillé, décida de s'accrocher aux couvertures de toutes ses forces, les emportant avec lui tandis que Mar le traînait à travers la chambre.

— Samedi c'est le sixième jour...

* * *

— Vos semaines n'ont que six jours ? » s'écria Mar en lâchant violemment son ami.

* * *

Ami qui poussa un petit cri de douleur très viril lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent le parquet.

— Non, on en a sept... Tu peux arrêter, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai sommeil... Dodo...

* * *

— Mais on a la ville à visiter !

Mar commença à perdre patience.

* * *

— Encore cinq minutes... » bredouilla Sol, replongeant doucement dans les limbes du subconscient.

* * *

Mar croisa les bras, réfléchissant à s'il ne devrait pas l'abandonner dans cette chambre même si cela signifiait lui laisser ses couvertures... puis il eut une idée.

— Sol, il y a un Draugr à la fenêtre.

* * *

— ARGH OÙ ÇA?! » s'exclama Sol en sautant sur ses pieds, cherchant frénétiquement le danger des yeux tout en essayant de créer une boule de feu pour se défendre.

Son corps protesta aussitôt contre ce changement brutal de pression et le fit vaciller. Une des boules, ou plutôt une des minuscules étincelles qu'il avait vaguement crées à la hâte tomba sur ses vêtements et il dut se dépêcher de taper dessus pour éviter qu'ils prennent feu.

Puis son cerveau le rattrapa, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et jeta un regard noir à Mar.

* * *

Mar lui, était à mi-chemin entre sa curiosité face à la magie de Sol et sa satisfaction sadique qu'avait provoqué sa petite blague. Cela fit apparaître un étrange sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'empresse de récupérer ses couvertures et de les ranger dans son sac où elles disparurent par magie.

* * *

Sol avait très envie de demander comment ses couvertures arrivaient à rentrer dans un sac aussi petit. Mais il en voulait à Mar alors il se contenta de se préparer également, une moue boudeuse au visage.

* * *

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Mar attendit Sol. Remarquant sans peine son ton boudeur (il avait rarement vu quelqu'un afficher autant d'expressions sur son visage...), il poussa un soupir.

— Bon... Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller en premier ? Je te laisse choisir, » proposa-t-il en espérant enterrer la hache de guerre.

* * *

Sol hésita un instant. Pardonnera, pardonnera pas... Oh et puis zut!

— Le grand château, » admit-il en cachant mal sa hâte.

* * *

Mar fit un signe de tête et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de quitter l'auberge, il se rappela que Sol devait manger aussi le matin et ils prirent un petit-déjeuner bien mérité avant de partir pour une nouvelle aventure dans cette grande ville qu'était Blancherive !

* * *

Et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon petit déjeuner et la perspective d'une journée pleine de découvertes pour faire oublier à Sol le réveil en fanfare. Avec le soleil du matin, tous les détails de cette ville inconnue se révélaient, obligeant Mar à rester vigilant au cas où le semi-démon se perdrait en courant à droite et à gauche.

* * *

Trouver le château n'était pas particulièrement difficile. Ses murs se dressaient, hauts au-dessus de la ville. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches qui les menèrent sur une sorte de place où trônait un arbre gigantesque mais qui semblait aussi étrangement malade, comme mourant... Mar ne s'attarda pas, la flore était l'une des seules choses mortelles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans son village.

Un homme gesticulait devant une statue d'un grand homme tenant une épée et tranchant la tête d'un dragon. Il les regarda passer à sa droite pour monter les dernières marches les séparant du château.

— Talos ! » cria l'homme. « Le véritable Dieu des Hommes ! Né de la chair, pour régner sur le royaume des esprits ! »

* * *

Sol grimaça en se souvenant du sermon auquel il avait eu droit deux soirs plus tôt. Lui qui croyait que sa mère était intense le soir du Jour de la Souche, il n'avait encore rien vu alors. Mais au moins, la statue était belle! Impressionnante même, Sol s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder, et jeter un regard de pitié au pauvre vieil arbre. Puis il poursuivit sa route aux côtés de Mar.

* * *

**_À suivre_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Holà !_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Yuedra : **Alors déjà, je me dois de rétablir la vérité... Je l'avoue, j'ai menti ! En fait, Ralof ne bouge pas de Rivebois même si tu ne fais pas la quête principale XD Donc cette magnifique scène où Ralof est totalement bourré dans l'auberge n'existe pas, désolée X'D Mais on s'en fout parce que c'était trop drôle à écrire ! Et de toute évidence, ça t'a plu, c'est l'essentiel ^^ Et doooonc, tu voulais voir la confrontation de Sol et Farengar, hein ? Et bien... bon appétit ^^

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le commencement du jeu et suivra approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 9 : La Dame des Murmures**

* * *

Les marches les menèrent devant le château. Une petite étendue d'eau carrelée s'étendait sous le pont-levis baissé qui les menèrent devant la grande porte en bois massif.

— Et ils essayent de nous faire croire qu'un bâtiment avec une porte en bois a pu retenir captif un dragon, » murmura Mar avant de pousser la porte.

Personne ne les empêcha vraiment de rentrer. Les gardes leurs jetèrent un simple regard mais ne firent rien. À croire que deux enfants armés d'épées-jouets et de boucliers n'étaient pas une grande menace...

* * *

S'ils savaient...

Mais Sol était bien trop fasciné par l'intérieur du palais pour s'inquiéter d'eux : les colonnes de bois, l'atmosphère de cathédrale qui respirait l'Histoire avec un grand H. Il aurait aimé avoir un guide à écouter, voire même un petit pamphlet touristique pour avoir quelques infos à se mettre sous la dent, et il était certain que Mar n'aurait pas été contre quelques anecdotes croustillantes.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en montant un escalier jusqu'à une grande salle au centre de laquelle trônait un feu. Et tout au fond, un trône, surmonté d'un crâne de dragon de belle taille. Même s'il savait que les dragons d'ici étaient très différents et autrement plus violents que les dragons de chez lui, une partie de Sol se sentit un peu mal pour la pauvre bête. Et l'autre partie eut furieusement envie d'aller observer l'ossature de plus près.

* * *

Mar repéra aussi le crâne du dragon et s'empressa de sortir son carnet pour le dessiner. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, il avança vers le crâne sous les regards inquisiteurs des nobles présent, étonnés de voir ainsi débarquer deux garçons inconnus... Mais pas plus préoccupés que cela dans les faits. C'est alors que, ne regardant évidemment pas où il mettait les pieds, Mar n'eut besoin que de trois pas avant de marcher sur un bout de tissus qui traînait par là...

— Hey ! Ma robe ! » cria une fillette à la voix aiguë de gamine pourrie gâtée.

* * *

Déjà assez habitué au caractère de son ami pour savoir qu'il valait mieux s'en mêler tout de suite, Sol se hâta derrière Mar, l'attrapa par les flancs, le souleva et le déplaça de quelques centimètres sur la gauche pour que son pied ne soit plus sur la robe de la petite fille.

— Voilà! Excuse-le, il est concentré, faut pas l'énerver, » lui dit Sol.

* * *

Mar regarda son dessin en construction. Puis le mur devant lui qui n'était évidemment plus celui avec le crâne. Puis son compagnon qui avait osé poser la main sur lui. Puis une nouvelle fois son carnet. Puis il se dit qu'il allait juste ranger ce dernier et sortir sa dague pour couper un doigt à cet insolent semi-démon...

— Non mais je rêve ! Mon père m'a acheté cette robe ce matin et maintenant elle est FI-CHUE ! » criait la gamine. « Comment deux paysans comme vous ont pu oser poser les pieds dans MON château et respirer MON air, avec leurs vêtements POUILLEUX ?! »

... Changement de sujet, il allait plutôt scalper la gamine blonde.

— Dagny ça suffit ! » essaya de la ramener à l'ordre un autre enfant. « Tu nous fais honte avec tes hurlements. »

Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux aussi sombres que son regard glacial. Ses vêtements princiers ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur son appartenance à la famille du Jarl, bien sûr, mais sa simple apparition semblait avoir immédiatement calmé la blondinette. Cette dernière se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée sans même chercher à répliquer, moitié furieuse, moitié apeurée, jusqu'à un troisième enfant blond qui sortait de la cuisine.

Bon... tant pis. Mar laissa retomber la main qu'il avait portée à sa dague.

* * *

— Ouf, merci, » dit Sol au petit brun, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait failli se faire corriger par le sien, de petit brun. « Je pensais pas qu'elle allait s'emporter comme ça. Elle doit être sacrément à cheval sur la mode! »

* * *

Leur "sauveur" regarda Sol et le jugea de haut en bas. Un regard qui ne plut pas du tout à Mar d'ailleurs. Encore un gosse pourri gâté de toute évidence...

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait tort dans ses propos, juste que c'était dérangeant pour moi de l'entendre beugler plus fort que l'autre prêtre devant les marches du château.

Sa tirade avait été dite d'une voix aussi froide et aiguisée que le poignard de Mar et il croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air supérieur.

— J'ignore ce que font deux badauds entre ces murs, mais si vous comptez lécher les bottes de mon père pour un don à un obscure orphelinat pour crève-la-fin, partez, ça vaudra mieux. Les adultes ici n'ont que faire des gens de notre âge, » finit-il avec plus d'amertume dans la voix que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

* * *

— On a l'air si misérables que ça? » fit Sol, prenant Mar à témoin. « On n'est pas orphelins, » dit-il en se retournant vers l'enfant désagréable. « On est ici pour voir et découvrir des choses. Alors, c'est pas si mal si les adultes ne font pas attention à nous, finalement, » ajouta-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Toujours voir le côté positif!

* * *

Alors que Mar allait rassurer Sol sur le fait que leurs habits étaient très bien, il remarqua le changement d'expression du garçon brun.

Ce dernier avait pâli comme si on lui avait annoncé que son père était en fait sa mère.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que plus aucun noble ne leur prêtait attention, puis se rapprocha des deux garçons pour leur demander discrètement.

— Quand vous parlez de découvrir des choses... Vous parlez des secrets de la Dame des Murmures ?

* * *

Le regard de Sol s'alluma. Des secrets? Un peu que oui!

— C'est quelque chose que tu connais?

* * *

Mar aussi était soudainement très intéressé. Le fils du Jarl leur demanda de le suivre silencieusement et ils partirent vers les cuisines. Passant devant les serviteurs sans rien dire, ils descendirent des escaliers jusqu'à l'immense garde-manger du palais.

— Je sais des choses... des choses sur la guerre, sur les gens de ce château... je sais...

Il vira soudainement au rouge sans que les deux autres n'arrivent à savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère.

— Je sais que je n'ai pas la même mère que mon frère et ma sœur... Toutes ces choses, je les sais grâce à la Dame des Murmures !

— Qui est cette Dame des Murmures ? » demanda Mar avec curiosité, se contre-fichant de ce qu'avait dit l'enfant précédemment sur sa génitrice.

— Elle ne veut pas me dire son nom. Vous voyez la porte derrière vous ? Elle mène à un vieux couloir avec une autre porte au fond. C'est là-bas qu'elle me parle. Enfin, qu'elle me chuchote tous ses secrets. Mais la porte est fermée et je ne sais pas l'ouvrir.

Il fit une petite pause dans son récit avant de conclure.

— Elle m'a déjà demandé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle pourrait parler. Mais je ne fais pas confiance aux adultes. Surtout ceux d'ici. Mon père et les autres mériteraient qu'on leur fende le crâne pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

* * *

Sol bloqua quelques secondes sur la fin de la phrase. Est-ce que... Non, c'était forcément une blague, se dit-il en riant nerveusement.

... En même temps, ici, c'était relativement possible, donc... Et puis il avait l'air assez amer vis-à-vis du reste de sa famille...

— Ou bien tu pourrais simplement trouver un coin tranquille, comme quand tu t'isoles pour écouter ta dame. Tu gaspilleras moins d'énergie sur eux.

Puis Sol fronça les sourcils en se faisant une réflexion... dérangeante.

— Mais... Cette dame, elle est enfermée? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était derrière cette porte?

* * *

— Non. Elle me dit des secrets sur tout sauf sur elle. Après... je sais où est la clé de sa porte... J'ai déjà entendu mon père et Farengar, son sorcier, en parler. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Pas sans l'accord de la Dame des Murmures.

— Eh bien, allons la voir, cette Dame des Murmures, » commença Mar. « Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'intriguer. Pas toi ? » demanda-t-il a Sol.

* * *

— Oh que si! » acquiesça Sol avec enthousiasme. « Tu veux bien nous y conduire? » demanda-t-il au plus jeune.

* * *

Ce dernier leur fit un signe de la tête et les guida jusqu'à la fameuse porte. Elle semblait sale et délabrée, brûlée même par endroits. Dissimulée derrière de vieux barils dans une tentative vaine de la faire disparaître.

Le bâtard du Jarl les invita à se pencher pour écouter et c'est ce qu'ils firent... collant leurs oreilles au vieux bois.

— S'il y a une écharde... » murmura Mar.

— Enfin !

Il en sursauta et trébucha sur un tonneau mal placé en entendant cette voix féminine qui ne semblait pas venir de derrière la porte mais... de tout l'air autour d'eux !

* * *

Sol, pas en reste, eut un mouvement de recul. Cette voix était sinistre, inquiétante même.

— J'attendais quelqu'un qui soit plus en mesure d'exécuter ma volonté. L'enfant est plein d'entrain, mais il manque... d'organisation.

— On n'a encore rien promis, madame, » protesta Sol à mi-voix. « Qui êtes-vous?

Sol se frotta les bras pour apaiser les frissons qui le parcouraient. Son cœur palpitait. Il n'avait aucune idée du bazar dans lequel ils s'étaient encore fourrés, et il n'y avait rien de plus... génial!

* * *

Mar se redressa lentement, les sens aux aguets. Derrière eux, le fils du Jarl souriait d'un air satisfait... et légèrement effrayant pour un enfant de son âge... pas étonnant que son frère et sa sœur le fuient.

La voix féminine reprit alors, faisant vibrer l'air dans son murmure étrange.

— Je vous pardonne de ne pas savoir qui je suis. Peu entendent encore mes murmures.

Mar eut alors un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ce qui allait suivre le dépassait de bien des façons.

— Je suis Mephala. La Dame des Murmures.

Le sang immortel de Mar se figea dans ses veines.

— Impossible... » murmura-t-il.

Les murmures se turent. Comme si cette Mephala attendait de voir leurs réactions. Elle ne serait pas déçue.

* * *

En tout cas, pas par celle de Mar. Sol, lui, se contenta une seconde d'attendre la suite, sans comprendre ce que voulait la Dame. Puis il entendit le murmure stupéfait de son compagnon.

— Comment ça, "impossible"?

* * *

Mar regarda son compagnon comme s'il lui demandait pourquoi deux et deux faisaient quatre... Puis se souvint qu'il ne venait pas de cet univers, et donc que le nom de Mephala ne devait rien lui dire...

— C'est un Daedra, » commença à expliquer le brun.

— Une Princesse Daedra ! » murmura rageusement la voix, comme outrée. « J'influence les relations entre les mortels. L'amour, la haine, la loyauté, la trahison...

— Surtout cette dernière, » murmura Mar.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure... Que faire ? Fuir ?

* * *

— Et que voulez-vous exactement? » demanda Sol, incapable de réprimer sa curiosité.

Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que les gens d'ici avaient peur des princes des draps... pardon, des Princes Daedras, que ces derniers étaient forcément mal intentionnés! Toujours varier les points de vue pour avoir une vision d'ensemble, c'est très important!

* * *

Mar donna un coup dans le bras de Sol pour qu'il se taise.

— Ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Une sorte de rire retentit dans les murmures. Puis la voix reprit.

— Si vous le prenez comme un jeu. L'enfant du Jarl est certes doué pour découvrir des secrets, mais vous, j'espère vous voir jouer un rôle plus... actif.

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix plus autoritaire.

— D'abord, ouvrez cette porte. Une partie de mon pouvoir se trouve enfermé de l'autre côté. Et mes yeux n'arrivent pas à voir derrière le sceau. Je préférerais savoir mon pouvoir entre les mains d'une personne ambitieuse, et talentueuse, telle que vous.

— Et si l'on refuse ? » demanda Mar du tac au tac.

— Alors j'attendrais quelqu'un d'autre. Ce ne sont pas les curieux qui manquent dans cette ville.

Mar se mordit la langue. Bordel... dans quoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient encore embarqués... Il aurait voulu discuter de tout ça avec Sol, mais pas ici... Pas en présence de la raison même de leur problème !

* * *

Sol se frotta le bras en réfléchissant. C'est que Mar frappait fort quand même. Ils étaient déjà trop loin dans le "jeu", quoi qu'il arrive ils seraient impliqués.

S'il était parfaitement honnête, Sol avait très envie d'ouvrir la porte, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passera exactement, si l'on fait ce que vous demandez ? » interrogea-t-il néanmoins.

* * *

Un petit rire lui répondit.

— Aaaah... La curiosité. Le plus merveilleux des défauts mortels ! Si cette curiosité vous pousse à poser la question, pourquoi ne pas juste essayer d'ouvrir cette porte ? Ces secrets sont si proches... À porté de vos petites mains...

Plus elle parlait et plus la voix semblait s'éloigner. Si bien que Mar dut vraiment tendre l'oreille pour capter ses dernières paroles avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent entièrement dans le néant.

— Elle est partie, » chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix normale. « Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire penser. »

Il se releva et s'avança vers le fils du Jarl.

— Toi.

— C'est Nelkir, paysan... Alors ? Que vous a dit la Dame ? Il était si drôle d'observer vos visages étonnés !

— Tu sais comment ouvrir cette porte ? » demanda Mar sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, ce qui arracha une grimace désapprobatrice à l'enfant qui croisa les bras de mécontentement.

* * *

Il se passa trente bonnes secondes de silence tendu avant que Sol ne comprenne qu'il allait devoir être un gant de velours... Ou même carrément une paire de moufles bien rembourrée pour compenser la main de fer qu'était Mar.

— La Dame était très heureuse que tu nous aies amenés à elle, reconnaissante même, » commença-t-il (toujours commencer par flatter l'égo, ça ratait rarement avec les enfants de célébrités). « Elle nous a demandé d'ouvrir la porte pour libérer... son pouvoir, il me semble, elle a été très vague. Donc, il faudrait qu'on trouve comment faire, et comme tu es évidemment le mieux placé pour ça, pardonne Mar de s'être un peu emporté, » termina-t-il.

C'était quand même un comble qu'un gamin qui méprisait à ce point les lèche-culs de son père ait besoin que l'on rampe devant lui pour accepter de faire quelque chose, mais bon, les enfants pourris-gâtés étaient visiblement les mêmes quelle que soit la dimension.

Nelkir sembla peser ses mots quelques instants avant de hocher la tête pour lui-même, satisfait.

— Cette porte est un peu étrange, il n'y a que deux personnes qui savent comment l'ouvrir : mon père et son mage. Farengar ne manquera sûrement à personne s'il meurt, ou bien vous pouvez toujours lécher les bottes de mon père, comme vous voulez...

Et sur ces mots, Nelkir tourna les talons sans un mot, considérant sûrement qu'il en avait fini avec les deux "paysans".

* * *

Mar avait légèrement haussé un sourcil quand Sol avait commencé à parler. Et maintenant que le petit prince était parti en leur donnant toutes ces informations, le jeune immortel arborait un air plus que surpris. Et respectueux aussi.

Il se tourna vers Sol et lui fit un mouvement de la tête reconnaissant.

Merci. J'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à comment le faire parler sans attirer l'attention des gardes... Tu as assuré sur ce coup-là.

Puis il partit vers les escaliers qui ramenaient aux cuisines. Mieux valait s'éloigner de cette porte pour l'instant.

* * *

Sol rougit un peu au compliment.

— Pas de souci, j'en ai connus chez moi, tu sais, des gens comme ça... Attend, comment ça le faire parler?

Et comme Mar ne répondait pas en poursuivant son chemin pour s'éloigner :

— Mar, comment ça, le faire parler? Tu ne pensais pas à... à ça, quand même?!

* * *

— J'ignore ce que tu entends par "ça" et je préfère ne pas le savoir... Sinon pour en revenir à notre affaire...

Il sortit de la cuisine et marcha vers le grand hall du château. Là, il put se mettre à l'abri des regards derrière une grande colonne de pierre avant de poursuivre leur discussion.

— Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. On est mal.

* * *

— Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça? Concrètement, elle ne nous a pas dit ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et je pense qu'on devrait le découvrir...

* * *

— Je t'explique. Cette voix. C'était celle d'un Prince Daedra. Une créature dangereuse et puissante.

Mar s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas d'ici donc je vais essayer de t'expliquer ça rapidement... Les Daedras sont des dieux, au même titre que les Aedras. Tu te souviens ? Akatosh, Thalos... Bref. À l'inverse des Aedras qui ont crée ce monde et Nirn, la planète où l'on se trouve, les Daedras se la sont jouée solo et ont créé leur propre univers : L'Oblivion. Mais, à l'inverse de Nirn où chaque créature vivante est libre d'exister et de faire ce qu'elle veut, eux règnent sur leurs royaumes comme de vrais tyrans. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ils sont aussi intéressés par Nirn.

Il marqua une pause, presque dramatique.

— Nirn est libre. Les Aedras sont partis après l'avoir créée et l'ont littéralement donnée aux mortels. Enfin... mis à part la période où les enfants d'Akatosh sont venus faire leur tyrannie... Mais passons, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ce qui compte, c'est que depuis plusieurs milliers d'années, les Princes Daedras cherchent le moyen de venir régner sur Nirn. Et ils y sont parvenus une fois. I peine 200 ans... Je les ai vus. Mehrunès Dagon a créé ce que les humains appellent aujourd'hui "la crise d'Oblivion"... Et pour faire court... On a risqué la fin du monde.

* * *

Sol écouta attentivement, sérieusement. Peut-être un peu trop silencieusement. Bien plus que lorsqu'il parlait de magie et de sciences naturelles. Enregistrant tout ce que Mar lui disait. Ressentant le poids derrière les mots. Un poids qui n'était peut-être pas réellement celui qu'il percevait, mais qui n'en était pas moins réel.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise de ses parents, c'était bien ça : le sort d'un monde, c'était à prendre très au sérieux.

— D'accord... Et donc, Mephala fait partie de ces dieux qui veulent conquérir le monde, et elle veut se servir de cette porte pour ça? Mais comment?

* * *

— La porte ne vient pas d'elle, je l'ai un peu ressenti tout à l'heure. Il semblerait qu'elle soit scellée magiquement. Mephala aussi les a évoqués. Je ne sais pas qui ni quand ni comment, mais quelqu'un a réussi à enfermer une partie de son pouvoir derrière cette porte... Donc elle ne peut pas voir ni entendre ce qui s'en trouve trop loin...

* * *

— Tu es sûr? Elle a peut-être menti quand elle nous a dit ça. Au final, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passerait si on l'ouvrait.

* * *

— Mmm...

Mar attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux longs et commença à l'entortiller autour de ses doigts tout en réfléchissant.

— Mephala n'est pas la Princesse Daedra des mensonges. Elle préfère manipuler en jouant sur la vérité et les secrets ou à la limite les mensonges par omission... Le problème n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte... Mais plutôt "jusqu'à quand cette porte restera scellée ?". Elle n'a pas tort de dire que la ville est pleine de mortels curieux. N'importe qui un minimum avide de pouvoir pourrait chercher à ouvrir la porte en se fichant des conséquences... On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est bien cachée.

* * *

— C'est sûr que si un petit prince snob a réussi à la trouver par hasard... » soupira Sol.

Il se frotta la tête en pesant le pour et le contre.

— Elle a dit que son pouvoir serait "entre les mains" de quelqu'un. Donc, si on se fie au fait qu'elle joue sur la vérité, en ouvrant la porte on aurait quand même un minimum de contrôle sur ce qui se passera... Et on évitera que quelqu'un fasse n'importe quoi...

* * *

— De toute façon, il est hors de question que ce genre de pouvoir tombe entre les mains de simples mortels... Ne le prends pas mal surtout. Mieux vaut voir ce que contient cette porte, avant qu'un imbécile ne le fasse avant nous, et tenter de détruire tout ce qui pourrait y représenter un danger.

* * *

— Bon, du coup, il faut qu'on récupère la clef! Facile! » sourit Sol.

* * *

Mar hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui. Oublions le Jarl, il doit être sous bonne garde. Allons plutôt voir ce Farengar... J'ai vu une femme appeler ce nom tout à l'heure, il semble s'agir du sorcier de la cour.

Au mot "sorcier", le regard de Sol s'alluma de mille étincelles.

Mar se redressa du mur ou il s'était appuyé et commença à se diriger vers le hall principal.

— Commençons par le cuisiner un peu. Savoir si on ne peut pas simplement le convaincre de nous donner la clé...

Il trébucha sur une marche qu'il n'avait pas vue puis se redressa, l'air de rien, avant de poursuivre sa route.

* * *

Sol sourit pour lui-même, fier que Mar ait commencé par considérer l'approche "diplomatique". C'est vrai quoi! Ce devait être son influence positive sur le petit brun.

Mais apparemment, ça ne changeait rien à sa maladresse. Tant mieux, c'était tellement drôle de voir Mar trébucher sur le vide... Réprimant son rire, Sol suivit son compagnon jusqu'au hall principal.

— Alors, où il est, ce sorcier?

* * *

— Dans la salle qui sent les plantes et qui bourdonne de magie, je dirais ? » répondit Mar en pointant du doigt une sorte de labo semi-ouvert sur le hall principal, à l'opposé de la cuisine où ils étaient plus tôt.

— Et lui, je suppose que c'est notre homme...

Un homme encapuchonné avec une longue robe bleu foncé s'acharnait sur un pauvre garde à l'allure innocent. En s'approchant d'eux, les deux garçons furent en mesure d'entendre les paroles du mage.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas compliqué, bon sang ! Une tablette d'une vingtaine de centimètres de large avec d'anciennes gravures draconiques et une carte ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas encore l'avoir trouvé !

— Les ruines dont vous nous avez parlé sont infestées de bandits. Certes, le Jarl m'a demandé de vous aider dans vos recherches mais je vais avoir besoin de renforts si vous voulez que j'aille vous la chercher.

Le sorcier leva les mains au ciel d'un air dramatique.

— Mais que faut-il faire pour tomber sur du personnel compétant de nos jours ?! Pourquoi ne pas me donner un mercenaire assoiffé de sang comme assistant, carrément !

* * *

— Une tablette avec une carte? Dans des ruines? » murmura Sol à Mar. « Est-ce qu'il parle de celle qu'on a trouvé? »

* * *

Mar papillonnais justement des yeux en entendant ceci.

— Pas possible... la coïncidence serait trop grande... et de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il me vole ma tablette !

Farengar sembla alors soudainement remarquer la présence des deux garçons et se tourna vers eux.

— Hum... Des amis des enfants du Jarl, je présume ? Ne restez pas ici, vous allez encore renverser mes potions ou mettre le chaos dans mes livres de sortilèges !

* * *

Ils étaient clairement plus âgés que les trois enfants qu'ils avaient vus, même Mar avec sa taille de nain. Mais bon, passons, tous les ados devaient se ressembler pour ce vieux sage.

Sol prit l'air le plus innocent et curieux possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné qu'il se trouvait en ce moment comme une souris dans une fromagerie. Le matériel de magie du sorcier l'hypnotisait comme un chant de sirène, il dut mobiliser toute sa concentration pour répondre.

— Oh pardon, » s'inclina Sol. « On ne voulait pas déranger! C'est les autres qui nous envoient, on voulait jouer... aux... explorateurs. » Oui, voilà. Autant aborder le sujet important de prime abord. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils n'avaient pas un petit indice. « Et on a trouvé un coin super derrière les cuisines, mais la porte est fermée, et on nous a dit de venir vous demander comment l'ouvrir. »

* * *

Mar préféra rester légèrement en retrait, analysant la situation et la réaction du mage. Il ne fut pas déçu. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de pâlir. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le tout en gesticulant de manière pas du tout naturelle.

— Mais pas... pas du tout ! Quelle porte ? Il n'y a pas de porte ! Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a même pas de cuisine ! Non, vous savez quoi ? La cuisine est interdite maintenant ! Voilà ! Plus le droit d'y aller ! Aller hop hop hop ! Maintenant déguerpissez !

Mar avait presque envie d'exploser sa tête sur la colonne de pierre la plus proche devant la stupidité de l'adulte... Soit il était complètement sénile, soit il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants curieux...

Mais plus important, dans ses gesticulations, le mage passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur la petite sacoche qu'il portait à la taille. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bien en place.

Mmm... Louche.

— Ouiiiiii... » commença-t-il en s'approchant du bureau de bois massif. « À bien y regarder cette porte n'est pas si... intéressante... c'est un autel d'alchimie derrière vous ? »

* * *

Sol jeta à Mar un regard en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, encore?

— Oui, et d'ailleurs je vous ai dit de ne pas y toucher, je ne veux pas que vous cassiez quelque chose! C'est de la magie de haute précision, vous savez? » gronda Farengar.

— Ooh, et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez en ce moment? » demanda Sol avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Et zut, dès que ça parlait de magie... Devant les yeux ronds du sorcier, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

— Désolé, c'est juste que la magie, ça me fascine... Toutes les magies... J'en fais aussi, mais celle d'ici est tellement différente, et comme ce n'est pas le genre d'alchimie que j'ai forcément l'habitude de voir chez moi...

* * *

Soudain, alors que, quelques secondes avant, le mage semblait bien décidé à appeler les gardes pour les faire partir, son regard s'éclaira.

— Oooh ! Des passionnés donc ? Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'intéresser au merveilleux art de la magie !

Mar haussa un sourcil et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sol.

— Vous m'en direz tant... Ça tombe bien car mon ami a beaucoup de questions qu'il aimerait vous poser... Vu que vous semblez si... instruit.

Non, vraiment. Mar ne savait pas comment flatter les gens de manière naturelle. Le bon côté c'était que Farengar ne sembla pas s'en soucier et se tourna vers Sol avec un air magistral.

— Et je me ferai une joie d'éclairer la lanterne d'un si jeune amoureux de la magie ! Posez donc vos questions jeune homme !

* * *

Le sourire surexcité de Sol aurait eu l'air effrayant dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance. Il avait le champ libre pour poser ses questions sur la magie de ce monde? Pour un peu, il en aurait fait craquer ses phalanges.

Tout le monde avait-il des aptitudes pour la magie, indépendamment de son héritage ou de son espèce? Y avait-il des conditions à remplir? Des objets? Des procédés? Comment fonctionnait la magie d'ici? Etait-ce un transfert d'énergie ou plutôt l'invocation d'une substance étrangère, comme le décrivaient les anciens de chez lui? Les questions s'enchaînaient et Farengar, bien que ravi de l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon, fut obligé d'y mettre un frein pour y répondre, sous l'œil et l'oreille avide de Sol.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce petit manège, Farengar fut appelé par le Jarl et dut mettre un terme à l'échange. Il partit donc, en laissant Sol seul dans son bureau. Oui seul. Car Mar n'y était plus...

* * *

Lorsque Sol s'en rendit compte, il fut bouche bée.

— Putain, il est parti sans moi...

Il avait murmuré ces mots qu'il aurait préféré hurler.

Le con! Le salaud!

Bon, pas de panique.

Il savait où il était, et comment sortir. Et après ça...

Après ça...

Il essaya de respirer, d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Putain, il fallait qu'il retrouve Mar.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, heurtant le coin d'un meuble dans sa précipitation.

* * *

Mar releva la tête de son assiette. Car oui, monsieur l'immortel était tranquillement assis à la table du grand hall, à profiter du buffet normalement destiné aux nobles et au Jarl. Et personne ne disait rien. En même temps tout le monde devait le prendre pour un ami de Nelkir... et Mar avait ce super pouvoir de faire comme chez lui alors...

Il fit un signe à Sol pour que ce dernier le rejoigne, ignorant royalement l'état de mini panique de son compagnon.

* * *

Sol fut immédiatement soulagé de voir Mar et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

— Tu m'as fait peur, » lui reprocha-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

* * *

— Peur ? Pourquoi ?

Mar mordit dans un morceau de poulet, le mastiqua, l'avala, puis nota quelque chose dans son carnet avant d'attraper une brochette de couleur ambrée.

* * *

— Je ne savais pas où tu étais, j'ai cru que tu étais parti et que j'étais tout seul.

Comme pour appuyer son reproche, Sol attrapa le reste du morceau de poulet et mordit dedans.

* * *

— C'est mauvais pour un voleur de rester trop proche du lieu de son crime, » lui répondit-il en lui montrant la vieille clé rouillée qu'il avait récupérée.

* * *

Sol écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est la clef de la porte? Où tu l'as trouvée?

* * *

Un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Mar.

— Dans la petite sacoche qu'il garde toujours sur lui. Il y avait quelques sortilèges de défense pour éviter de la voler mais rien d'insurmontable.

Il rangea la clé pour éviter qu'elle soit vue et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sol.

— Écoute... Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin, il faut que l'on soit bien sûrs de nous. Mephala est une experte des secrets et cherchera par tous les moyens à nous retourner l'un contre l'autre ou à nous contrôler. Je dois savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

* * *

Sol regarda Mar fixement, pesant ses mots dans sa tête. La main sur son épaule lui pesait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Lentement, il s'écarta de façon à ce qu'elle se retire.

— C'est marrant, il y a justement un secret que je voulais te dire, » dit Sol, très sérieusement. « Je dépends entièrement de toi. Je suis dans un monde que je ne connais pas, dont je ne connais rien, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi pour le moment. Du peu que je sais, si l'on remarque ma queue ou mes cornes...

* * *

— T'as des cornes ? » s'écria Mar, ne les ayant pas vues quand son camarade lui avait montré sa queue...

* * *

— ... Oui, sous mes cheveux, elles sont encore petites. Bref, si quelqu'un d'ici les remarque, je risque d'y laisser la peau des fesses. Pareille si je dis une bêtise, ou que j'agis bizarrement, ou que j'utilise ma magie un peu trop. Tu es le seul ici qui me connaisse et sur qui je peux me reposer, t'es un peu mon seul point de repère, donc oui, tu peux me faire confiance parce que je n'ai littéralement personne d'autre ici. La question c'est, est-ce que moi, je peux te faire confiance? Parce que chaque fois que je ne te vois plus, je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir compter que sur moi-même...

* * *

— Oh... oh... oh !

Mar se frotta la tête, semblant avoir compris le sens de la vie.

— Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angles !

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

— Voilà ce que je propose : je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pourrai pas t'aider à rentrer chez toi mais que tu pouvais me suivre si tu le voulais. Alors... Disons que je m'engage à m'occuper de toi. Un peu comme un gardien personnel... Mais ne t'avise pas de me traiter comme un domestique ou je te tue. Et je ferais en sorte de t'aider à ne pas te faire tuer. Sauf si tu mets ma vie en danger, là je te tue. Et vu que tu es plutôt amical, les mortels semblent avoir plus de facilité à te confier des choses, ce qui m'arrange aussi. Donc, on peut faire équipe... mais si tu me trahis, je te tue.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

— Ça fait beaucoup de fois où je dis que je te tuerai... Simplifions ça en : on se serre les coudes et on évite de se poignarder dans le dos, ça te va ?

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, malgré le nombre de menaces, c'était mignon de voir Mar essayer d'être compatissant avec lui, et il sentit immédiatement toute trace de rancœur le quitter. Après tout, l'immortel ne semblait pas avoir réellement compris sa situation jusqu'à maintenant.

Il sourit, rassuré.

— Ça me va! De toute façon, je ne trahis jamais mes amis... euh, camarades, » se rattrapa-t-il. « Juste une chose. J'ai quand même le droit de rigoler quand tu trébuches sur le vide ou ça compte? »

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de partir en direction des cuisines, ne cherchant même pas à répondre à Sol.

Ou à vérifier que l'autre le suivait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse de toute façon...

* * *

Sol le suivit à nouveau jusqu'à la porte de Méphala. Ne restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir, et à se préparer à ce qui se produirait.

— Tu veux faire les honneurs?

* * *

Mar dégaina sa dague et se mit en position de combat. D'un regard il demanda à Sol d'en faire de même avec son bouclier.

* * *

Sol obéit, plaçant le bouclier sur son bras. Il recula un pied pour se mettre dans une posture défensive, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il fit un signe de tête à Mar.

* * *

Au signal, Mar mit la clé dans la serrure. Il y eut une sorte de résonance magique entre les deux objets et lorsqu'il la tourna, l'immortel put clairement sentir le sceau se briser.

D'un geste prudent, il ouvrit la porte, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite pièce. À peine un placard. Vide si on exceptait le petit meuble en bois sur lequel reposait une vitrine avec une plaque gravée sur le devant.

Avant même de jeter un œil à ce que contenait la vitrine, Mar fit un pas prudent dans la pièce pour en lire l'inscription.

— Vous qui entrez ici, méfiez-vous de cette arme... Elle a corrompu et perverti bien des hommes jusqu'à ce que nous la scellions... Que cette lame que même les feux de la Forgeciel ne peuvent faire fondre, demeure ici, oubliée de tous... Et que jamais plus un Prince Daedra ne puisse s'en servir au travers des hommes pour manipuler leurs cœurs...

* * *

Sol se sentit presque déçu que rien ne leur ait sauté à la figure (force de l'habitude, il faut croire). Tout en écoutant, il s'approcha pour voir l'intérieur de la vitrine. Elle ne contenait qu'un seul objet, une longue épée noire, très élégante, à la garde magnifiquement ouvragée.

— Donc, cette épée permet à Mephala de manipuler les gens? Il faudrait peut-être éviter de la toucher?

* * *

— Maintenant que le sceau de l'entrée est brisé, je ne sais pas...

Mar s'approcha alors de la vitrine, et, du bout de sa dague, en souleva le couvercle.

— Que de précautions, » murmura la voix de Mephala à leurs oreilles.

Mar fit un bond si grand que le couvercle de la vitrine fut projeté en arrière.

— Par Akatosh... » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Inutile de le prier. Ce qui se passe ici ne concerne que nous, » continua la voix. « Je me dois de vous féliciter pour votre travail. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

* * *

Sol ne rata pas l'intonation de Mephala qui respirait le sarcasme et la condescendance. Il avait rarement eu autant envie de mettre une claque à une simple voix.

— J'espère que vous êtes assez perspicaces pour remarquer que cette épée est un peu différente de la lame d'ébonite que vous connaissez...

— Jamais entendu parler, » commenta Sol.

La voix de Mephala se tut quelques instants, comme surprise.

— Eh bien, sachez qu'elle est loin de sa grandeur d'antan. Elle a été...

— Non, mais ça ne nous intéresse pas vraiment, en fait.

— Tu permets, oui? » s'énerva la voix.

* * *

— Sol a raison, » approuva Mar. « On n'est pas ici pour ton bon plaisir. »

Sur ses mots, il sortit de son sac plusieurs choses, dont notamment de longs bandages marqués de plusieurs symboles.

— Des sceaux ? Encore ? » s'énerva un peu plus la voix. « C'est inutile ! Ils ne seront pas assez puissants pour me contenir !

— Je m'en doute, » commenta Mar, « j'ai passé des centaines d'années à essayer de briser une barrière, pas à apprendre à en faire. Mais ça devrait suffire à te faire taire un peu. Sol, tu peux m'aider à enrouler la Lame avec ? »

L'immortel attrapa la garde de l'épée avec précaution, soufflant de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'elle ne semblait pas lui faire subir le moindre enchantement. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, la Lame était toute rouillée... Un des effets de plusieurs années d'enfermement, sans doute.

* * *

Sol acquiesça et s'employa à enrouler fermement le bandage autour de la lame. Et durant toute l'opération, il entendit la voix enragée de Mephala lui siffler aux oreilles, le traitant d'idiot de ne pas utiliser ce cadeau des dieux pour régner sur bla bla bla... Il finit par ne plus écouter.

* * *

Mais malheureusement, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la voix était toujours là. Certes, elle semblait comme étouffée et il était maintenant difficile de bien comprendre ses murmures, du moins si on n'y faisait pas attention. Mais ils étaient encore là.

— Mince... Elle ne rentre pas dans mon sac ! » pesta Mar. « Mon sort de stockage la rejette... Il va falloir la porter à la main...

— Vous avez réussi à ouvrir la porte !

Les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers la personne à l'entrée de la pièce qui les regardait avec curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce que vous y avez trouvé ? Où est la Dame des Murmures ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

— Oh, euh, on y a trouvé... » commença Sol avant de s'interrompre en pensant à quelque chose. « Attend, dis, est-ce que tu l'entends parler? » demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt l'épée enveloppée.

Nelkir, car c'était lui, le regarda comme s'il était fou.

— C'est une épée, ça ne parle pas.

* * *

— Ok, parfait.

Mar se releva en tenant l'épée empaquetée et sortit sans un mot de plus au fils du Jarl.

— Mais... Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la salle ? Et c'est quoi cet objet que tu tiens ?

Mais ils furent interrompus au moment de monter les escaliers vers la cuisine par le bruits de plusieurs personnes qui couraient. Mar aperçut une femme à la peau noire et aux longues oreilles foncer vers le laboratoire de magie.

— Farengar ! Farengar au rapport ! Un Dragon a été vu aux abords de la ville ! Venez, le Jarl vous attend !

— Un Dragon ? Vraiment !

Et le mage courut après celle qui semblait être la chef de la garde dans la panique qui venait de prendre possession du grand Hall.

* * *

Si Mar se tourna pour demander son avis, Sol ne le sut jamais car il était déjà parti à la suite du mage, les yeux brillants en entendant parler de dragons.

* * *

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Holà!_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

Yuedra : Holà ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Et oui, les enfants du Jarl sont horribles ^^' Oh ! Et Sol est loiiiiin d'avoir fini d'harceler Farengar de questions XD Quant au couple ~~ Kufufufu aller, on vous lâche une petite scène cute pour la fin parce qu'on est gentilles ~~ (c'est faux, pour ma part je suis une méchante auteur sadique ! Mouhahahahahaha !)

* * *

**Avant-propos:**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le début du jeu et suit approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 10 : Combat contre un dragon**

* * *

Irineth, la cheffe de la garde, monta les escaliers qui menaient derrière le hall principal, suivie de Farengar et de Sol. Puis Mar juste sur leurs talons. Bien sûr, un garde arrêta ces deux derniers sur le champ.

— Hé là! Cet étage est interdit! Et qui vous a permis d'entrer déjà? Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici.

* * *

— Euh, on, euh, » Sol eut un pet de cerveau devant le garde et avec bien quinze secondes pour trouver une excuse valable: « Nous aussi on a vu le dragon ! »

* * *

Evidemment, le garde n'en crut rien et allait leur intimer de partir plus violemment quand Mar ajouta.

— On était à Helgen! On a vu le dragon là-bas et on nous a demandé de transmettre des informations à ce sujet au Jarl!

À la mention d'Helgen, le garde changea d'expression. De toute évidence, ce qui s'était passé là-bas devait être un secret connu uniquement de la garde rapprochée du Jarl ... Et donc pas une information que deux adolescents auraient pu connaitre ... Sauf s'ils disaient la vérité.

— Suivez-moi, » leur ordonna le garde en les guidant en haut des marches.

* * *

Sol poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Bien pensé, » félicita-t-il Mar en suivant le garde à l'étage.

* * *

— ... rriver par le sud! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi rapide ...

Mar, Sol et le garde arrivèrent en haut pour voir un homme blond aux vêtements luxueux et à la barbe bien taillée parler avec un jeune garde à bout de souffle.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda l'homme aux beaux vêtements qui devait être le Jarl. « Il a attaqué la tour de guet ?

— Non, mon Jarl. Il ne faisait que décrire des cercles dans le ciel quand je suis parti. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie ...

— Entendu. Allez vous reposer, on prend la suite. Irineth, rassemblez les gardes et allez voir ce qu'il en est. Si un dragon rôde il va nous falloir l'abattre ... en espérant que ce soit possible ... Farengar, vous êtes passionné par ces monstres. Comment les tuer?

— Les tuer c'est impossible, mon Jarl ! Ces créatures sont immortelles !

— Immortel ne veut pas dire invincible ! » cria le Jarl. « Et il est hors de question que je laisse cette créature détruire ma ville sans rien faire comme elle l'a fait avec Helgen ... Vous, là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

* * *

Sol sursauta lorsque le regard du Jarl se posa sur lui et Mar, et il s'empressa de répéter ce que ce dernier avait dit au garde. Le Jarl haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris que deux "enfants" aient été non seulement témoins de l'évènement, mais également chargés d'en faire le rapport. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

— Bon, très bien, et qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

* * *

Mar ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ah. En fait, il n'avait pas prévu de donner la moindre de SES infos à ces mortels!

Mais un regard vers la cheffe de la garde lui fit comprendre qu'on ne les laisserait pas passer sans informations. Il soupira avant de sortir son carnet de notes et de le rouvrir à la page de ses croquis du dragon d'Helgen.

Farengar s'approcha avec avidité et Mar dut le foudroyer du regard pour qu'il reste à distance respectable de lui.

— Ses écailles ont l'air très solides, même dans le chaos du combat je n'ai pas vu une seule flèche réussir à les transpercer. Donc tant qu'il reste dans l'air, il est intouchable ... Et s'il se pose, il sera capable de déchiqueter tout ce qui passera à portée de griffe ou de crocs ...

Le Jarl vint jeter un coup d'œil au carnet et Mar dut se résigner à le lui montrer à contrecœur.

— Ces notes sont très détaillées... Mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment sur la façon de combattre...

— Mais ces enfants ont survécu à une attaque de dragon ! » s'écria Farengar. « C'est une chance de l'interroger et de savoir tous les détails de comment s'est passée cette attaque et ...

— Pas le temps pour un interrogatoire, » le coupa l'elfe noire. « Le dragon attaque toujours la tour de garde ouest et il faut y aller pour l'empêcher de tout détruire puis de s'en prendre à la ville!

— Irineth a raison, » acquiesça le Jarl. « Prenez vos meilleurs hommes et allez-y. Mais Irineth, si vous pensez que ce combat est perdu d'avance, revenez. On se barricadera en espérant qu'il parte. Les morts inutiles ne nous aideront pas.

— Je vous suis! » s'écria le sorcier en emboîtant le pas de la cheffe de garde. « Je meurs d'envie de voir un dragon vivant!

— Surtout pas, Farengar! Vous, allez prévenir la population d'aller se réfugier chez eux.

Le sorcier partit derrière la cheffe de la garde en boudant.

Quand le Jarl voulut se retourner vers Mar et Sol pour rejeter un œil au carnet, il se retrouva seul. Les deux compagnons ayant suivi la cheffe de garde dans le but évident de satisfaire leur curiosité.

* * *

Les troupes réunies, Irineth prit quelques instants pour se poser et réfléchir. Les hommes devant elle ne semblaient pas rassurés, ayant eu vent de la terrible menace qui les attendait. Elle inspira et se lança dans un discours éloquent, tandis que, cachés derrière elle, deux adolescents échangeaient des messes basses.

— Je me demande comment ils comptent vaincre le dragon, concrètement... » fit Sol.

* * *

Mar se tortillait d'excitation.

— Aucune idée. Mais des mortels qui essayent de se battre contre ce fils d'Akatosh ... Voilà un combat que je ne veux surtout pas rater !

— Attend, c'est les dragons, les enfants d'Akatosh ? » s'étonna Sol.

Le discours de la garde terminé, les troupes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville, prêts à marcher jusqu'à cette fameuse tour de guet pour la défense au péril de leurs vies!

Mar se tourna vers Sol, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— On est d'accord qu'on les suit ?

* * *

— Bien sûr qu'on les suit, et tu voudras bien m'expliquer le temps qu'on arrive ?

* * *

— Alors en fait...

Et Mar commença à expliquer l'histoire d'Akatosh et de ses dragons. Ces êtres immortels qui avaient régné sur Nirn pendant plusieurs années avant de disparaître mystérieusement, et ce, bien avant que Mar n'existe! Même l'ancien de son village, le tout premier Immortel d'apparence humaine à être sorti du Cristal mère, n'avait pas connu la chute des dragons. Autant dire que Mar était plus que curieux au sujet de ces créatures.

Pourtant, en arrivant près de la tour, (en ayant suivi discrètement les soldats) aucune trace du dragon.

* * *

— On l'a raté ? » fit Sol en regardant les restes de la tour sans comprendre où aurait dû être quelle partie, c'est dire l'état du bâtiment.

Les soldats semblaient eux aussi très décontenancés, si ce n'est un peu soulagés pour certains.

* * *

Mar ne répondit pas tout de suite, mi-déçu mi-soulagé, lui aussi. À la place, il se glissa jusqu'à des rochers proches de la tour où il y avait une bonne vue sur la suite des événements.

Les soldats cherchèrent des rescapés parmi ce qui restait de la tour. Une partie avait été comme arrachée.

Soudain, un soldat cria du haut de l'édifice.

— Là-haut ! Regardez !

* * *

Sol eut juste le temps de trébucher à la suite de Mar en entendant un cri terrible déchirer le ciel. Les soldats se mirent en garde tandis que le dragon volait au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme s'il les narguait. Sol vit les archers encocher des flèches et attendre les ordres bravement.

Le dragon n'était clairement pas le même que celui que Mar et lui avaient vu. Il était beaucoup plus petit, et là où le premier semblait furieux, celui-ci avait l'air d'un jeune animal joueur ayant trouvé une proie facile à torturer. Ce qui, pour être parfaitement honnête, ne rendait les soldats que plus pathétiques en comparaison.

Sol se rendit soudain compte d'une chose, avec horreur. Tous ces gens allaient se faire massacrer.

* * *

Mar se fit à peu près la même réflexion que Sol mais sans que cela ne semble le déranger plus que cela. Au contraire, il profita de leur position protégée pour s'installer confortablement et sortir son crayon de bois.

— Ah. Il attaque.

Ce fut le seul commentaire qu'il s'autorisa tandis que le monstre à écailles fondait sur les soldats et en attrapait un qu'il emmena avec lui dans le ciel. Scellant son destin. Scène immédiatement immortalisée dans le carnet de Mar.

* * *

Le visage de Sol se décomposa devant ce spectacle monstrueux. Cela ne le frappait que maintenant que les dragons de ce monde étaient bien plus belliqueux que ceux du sien, alors que selon les dires de Mar, ils étaient censés être intelligents.

— Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » glapit-il.

* * *

Mar releva la tête vers son compagnon, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre. Derrière eux les gardes hurlaient en essayant de percer les écailles du monstre sans vraiment y parvenir. L'homme qui avait été enlevé dans les airs était encore vivant dans les pattes du dragon et balança un immense coup d'épée sur la bête. Coup qui arracha un grognement au dragon et fit couler son sang.

Mais qui eut aussi comme effet de lui faire lâcher sa proie, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

* * *

Le cri que poussa le soldat alarma Sol qui bondit instinctivement en avant pour l'aider. Il se serait téléporté s'il avait pu, mais sur le moment, il était seulement capable de tendre les bras pour ralentir la fin de la chute par télékinésie en priant pour que cela ait suffit à le sauver.

Pendant ce temps, le dragon se rapprochait du sol, préparant quelque chose.

* * *

Le soldat, qui pensait voir sa fin arriver, eut soudainement l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Sensation qui s'arrêta très vite lorsque son corps heurta le sol avec violence. Il sentit plus qu'il entendit sa jambe se briser sous son poids et ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Le dragon, quant à lui, s'arrêta à trois mètres du sol et se maintint en l'air avec de puissants battements d'ailes.

Et sa position actuelle se trouvait bien plus proche de Mar et Sol ... trop proche.

— Attention ! » hurla un garde avant qu'un puissant souffle de feu ne parte dans leur direction.

* * *

— Oh putain, merde ! » jura Sol en voyant l'attaque arriver.

Pas pour lui bien sûr, mais pour l'immortel pas ignifugé occupé à dessiner dans son carnet, installé contre la pierre. Il se jeta à plat ventre là où il se trouvait, déterminé à le protéger des flammes, priant pour que ses vêtements et son armure tiennent le coup, cette fois.

* * *

Les flammes frôlèrent Mar et ses cheveux. Il put sentir le souffle brûlant sur son visage et à travers son armure de cuir.

Les yeux écarquillés, il en oublia de respirer, son cœur immortel lui-même semblait s'être arrêté.

Les flammes furent déviées par Sol. Puis le dragon reprit son envol d'un mouvement d'aile.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois éloigné que Mar reprit contact avec la réalité et entendit les cris d'un soldat non-loin qui essayait d'éteindre le feu sur ses vêtements.

* * *

— Mar ? Mar, ça va ?

Demandant cela, Sol se redressa, tapant les flammes sur sa tunique.

— T'as pas été blessé, dit?

Il ne voyait pas de brûlure, mais Mar semblait complètement hébété.

— Mar, dis quelque chose! La chaleur t'as pas fait griller les neurones, si? C'est possible, ça, déjà?

* * *

La suite fut assez rapide. Mar cligna enfin des yeux, sortant de son état de choc, et se leva de leur pseudo cachette. Avant même que Sol ne puisse vraiment réagir à ce que le petit immortel souhaitait faire, ce dernier attrapa l'arc qu'un garde avait abandonné à côté d'eux et encocha une flèche.

Le dragon se trouvait à nouveau en vol statique, face à la tour en essayant d'attraper les quelques gardes qui s'y cachaient.

La flèche partit avec force et précision. Transperçant l'aile de la bête, là où la membrane était la plus faible, lui arrachant un hurlement de rage.

— VISEZ LES AILES, BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! » vociféra le brun en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

* * *

Les soldats eurent l'air surpris une bonne seconde d'entendre cette voix de jeune garçon leur dire quoi faire, mais en constatant la réaction de la bête, ils se pressèrent d'obéir, et très vite un essaim de flèches attaquait les ailes fines du dragon qui perdait de l'altitude avec des rugissements outragés.

* * *

Mar continua ses assauts lorsque la bête reprit son envol et qu'une bourrasque de vent provoquée par ses ailes trouées lui fit perdre l'équilibre et qu'il tomba sur l'épaisse couche de mousse à côté du rocher où il était monté pour mieux viser.

Pas de casse évidemment, mais un cri outré provoqué par son égo blessé.

* * *

Sol aurait pouffé de rire s'il n'était pas occupé à chercher ce qu'il était censé faire dans toute cette pagaille. Le dragon se préparait à plonger à nouveau vers le gros des soldats, mais ces derniers, à peu près remis de leur surprise, l'attendaient de pied ferme, l'arme au poing. Sol n'avait que son bouclier qu'il avait enfin eu le temps de mettre sur son bras, pas sûr que ce soit une arme de jet très efficace lorsqu'on n'est pas un avenger.

Au moins, Mar n'avait pas été blessé par l'attaque enflammée. Sol aurait préféré que ses jolis vêtements neufs soient intacts également mais s'il pouvait servir de bouclier...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, soudainement inspiré.

— Mar! Continue, je vais essayer de protéger les autres ! » lança-t-il en s'élançant vers la première ligne.

* * *

Ledit Mar releva sa tête du lit de mousse l'air de ne pas trop comprendre de quoi parlait le châtain. Le dragon, comprenant qu'il fallait éviter de rester trop en place, préféra foncer sur les soldats. Gonflant ses poumons brûlants, il cracha une grande gerbe de flammes vers eux, un air satisfait visible malgré son visage reptilien.

* * *

Il ne prêta absolument aucune attention au jeune garçon un peu bizarre qui s'était précipité au-devant de l'armée, les bras grands ouverts comme s'il accueillait la mort.

Sol se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas avec sa corpulence d'asperge qu'il pouvait protéger ces hommes, mais ses réflexes et sa magie prirent le relais de son manque de réflexion.

L'attaque du dragon n'était qu'un jet de flammes, après tout.

Ses mains s'animèrent comme celles d'un chef d'orchestre, et le pouvoir du semi-démon s'infusa dans le feu destructeur qui fonçait sur les hommes derrière lui. Ces derniers s'écartaient pour éviter l'attaque. Inutilement.

Le souffle était trop puissant pour que Sol puisse l'arrêter ou l'annuler, alors il le fit dévier sur le côté où personne ne se trouvait. Et avec un frisson d'amusement, il le renvoya vers le dragon.

* * *

Mirmulnir, car tel était son nom, n'avait pas prévu que son petit jeu tournerait ainsi. Lui qui avait été soudainement réveillé sans trop savoir comment après des siècles d'hibernation, avait trouvé amusant d'attaquer les humains à proximité. En étant tout à fait honnête, il avait d'abord été surpris de voir qu'après autant de temps, ces créatures mortelles étaient encore présentes sur Nirn. Comme quoi, ce genre de nuisibles était plus coriace que prévu. Il se rappelait l'époque où ces petits bipèdes leurs servaient d'esclaves, à ses frère et lui. Qu'il était amusant de voir la peur sur leurs visages! Mirmulnir aurait adoré pouvoir remercier son père Akatosh en personne pour leur avoir permis de jouer sur Nirn. Mais cela aurait été mal vu qu'un dragon de seconde zone comme lui essaye de parler à leur père Aedra ...

Jusqu'à ... jusqu'à quand exactement? Mirmulnir ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui l'avait forcé à hiberner ... Mais quelle importance, aujourd'hui il était de retour pour rejouer avec ces petites créatures mortelles!

Enfin... Des petites créatures certes, mais des créatures qui avaient du mordant! L'une d'elle, la plus petite des petites, avait encouragé tous les mortels à lui tirer dans les ailes. Quelle sauvagerie! Clouer un dragon au sol était impensable!

Mirmulnir décida donc de finir de jouer et de punir définitivement ces mortels mal élevés. À cause de leurs bêtises, il allait avoir besoin de cinq ou six jours pour régénérer ses ailes ...

Il leva la voix et hurla en draconnique son courroux.

— YOL TOOR SHUL !

Les flammes partirent vers les mortels paniqués qui hurlèrent. Mirmulnir rigola entre ses crocs. Puis s'étrangla de stupeur! Ses flammes, ses belles flammes rougeoyantes et dangereuses dévièrent de leur chemin! Jamais, au grand JAMAIS il n'avait vu pareille sorcellerie! Les flammes volèrent dans une zone dégagée avant de brusquement changer de direction à nouveau et de foncer ... DROIT SUR LUI!

Mirmulnir ouvrit la gueule de stupeur et se mangea les flammes en pleine face.

Choqué plus que blessé, que dis-je, TOTALEMENT SUR LE CUL, Mirmulnir en oublia de battre des ailes et s'écrasa sur le sol. Littéralement sur le cul.

* * *

Il y eut un moment de silence relatif tandis que tout le monde enregistrait ce qui venait de se passer. Sol referma son poing avec un petit "oui!" tout fier.

Puis les soldats sortirent de leur torpeur et foncèrent sur le dragon qui les regardait comme un homme regarderait des fourmis construire une catapulte.

Sol se retourna avec un grand sourire.

— EH! MAR! T'AS VU ÇA?

* * *

Ledit Mar avait failli en perdre la mâchoire en voyant la magie de son acolyte à l'œuvre. Mais très vite remis, il récupéra son arc (pas assez fou pour s'approcher de ce monstre même s'il était enfin sur le sol) et visa à nouveau.

Mais malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il comptait tirer, les gardes de Blancherive se foutaient devant! Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être envoyé en prison à cause d'un imbécile qui se serait foutu devant sa flèche dans un cas de suicide assisté...

Bref, Mar râla un bon coup avant de baisser à nouveau son arme et de retourner s'asseoir sur son rocher en observant la scène qui venait de tourner en faveur des mortels.

Certains soldats avaient réussi à trouer suffisamment les ailes du dragon pour l'empêcher de reprendre son envol. Et si Mar avait bien retenu une chose sur les créatures volantes, c'est qu'elles ne faisaient pas long feu une fois clouées au sol ...

Le jeune immortel se demanda alors ce que cela pourrait bien faire quand un dragon était gravement blessé ... allait-il faire comme les gens de son village et entrer en hibernation jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve assez de magie pour revenir ? C'était la solution la plus logique. Même si le corps de ce dragon succombait, son esprit lui, persisterait et ressusciterait un jour... Au final, est-ce que ce combat n'était pas juste vain?

* * *

Pendant que Mar se posait ces questions existencialo-philosophiques, Sol bloquait sur la vision de son compagnon qui pensait qu'il pouvait se rasseoir tranquillement à l'endroit précis où il avait failli se faire cramer pas plus de cinq minutes plus tôt. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Il croyait que Sol allait continuer à le protéger ou à dévier les attaques du dragon?!

La réponse était oui, mais il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de ne pas avoir l'air aussi blasé!

Sol n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui faire remarquer son impolitesse. Derrière lui, le dragon poussa un hurlement de colère et repoussa d'un coup de griffe une demi-douzaine de soldats qui avaient réussi à atteindre son flanc et y avaient planté leurs épées. Il était visiblement sur le point de succomber, et semblait parfaitement indigné de cet état de fait. Pas comme un animal abattu par un chasseur, plus comme Nova quand Sol arrivait à la battre à Mario Kart. Le dragon leva la tête pour souffler une dernière attaque, mais une soldate un peu plus agile que les autres en profita pour l'atteindre à la gorge, et la bête s'écroula.

* * *

L'impact du corps d'écaille sur le sol fit trembler les alentours. Avec lui, ce fut toute la peur et le désespoir des soldats qui s'évanouit dans les airs. Il y eut un silence le temps de s'assurer que personne ne rêvait, puis les cris commencèrent.

La joie et le soulagement, l'allégresse de la victoire. L'impensable s'était produit ! Ils avaient vaincu un dragon ! Un immortel était mort ! Ils avaient gagné ! Irineth brandissait son arme maculée de sang, suivie de ses soldats.

— Pfff... » souffla Mar en descendant de son rocher. « Ils ne voient pas que son âme est toujours là? »

Il s'approcha de Sol qui semblait ne pas trop savoir comment réagir à la mort de cette créature.

— Cela prendra peut-être quelques années mais ce dragon reviendra. Rien ne peut anéantir une âme de dragon.

Mais... à l'instant même où il finit sa phrase, il ressentit quelque chose... d'étrange...

* * *

— C'est peut-être tant mieux, » fit Sol qui n'aimait pas voir une créature mourir, même une créature arrogante et dévastatrice comme celle qui venait d'être vaincue. « Et au moins, ils sont tranquilles pour le moment. »

Les cris de joie se calmaient tout juste au moment où la carcasse du dragon se mit à briller. Ses écailles se mirent à disparaître rapidement, comme consumées par des flammes invisibles, laissant apparaître le squelette en-dessous. En se consumant, elles dégageaient une sorte d'énergie étrange qui finit de refroidir les soldats et de faire se dresser les poils des moins téméraires. Cette énergie stagna un instant autour de la carcasse, puis comme aspirée dans une violente bourrasque, elle partit à toute vitesse en direction de Mar.

* * *

L'immortel ne comprit rien de ce qui se passait, il se sentait comme... comme aspiré par cette énergie! Ou non... C'était l'inverse! L'énergie fonçait sur lui comme un missile!

Le brun voulait s'écarter mais une petite voix lui soufflait que cela ne servirait absolument à rien. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est pousser Sol pour éviter qu'il soit aussi touché par cet étrange sortilège post-mortem!

L'énergie le frappa de plein fouet, il fut pris dans une sorte de tourbillon indescriptible et incontrôlable. Le vent magique frappait son visage et envoyait ses cheveux voler dans tous les sens. Mar voulut se protéger en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il serra les dents, désemparé, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait réellement.

Il sentait Sol l'observer sans savoir quoi faire et, l'espace d'un instant, il hésita à lui demander de l'aide. Mais dans la panique du moment, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour essayer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait ...

L'instant d'après, le souffle diminua et s'arrêta subitement, ne laissant plus que Mar, les cheveux en bataille et sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite, au milieu des soldats sur le qui-vive.

* * *

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et Sol n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il était censé ressentir. Mar ne paraissait pas blessé, pas plus que s'il était simplement sorti un jour de grand vent, mais il semblait stupéfait et bouleversé. Sol fit quelques pas vers lui, lui tendant la main sans oser le toucher le premier.

— Mar ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

* * *

Mar releva la tête vers lui, le regard perdu. Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot abandonné, déboussolé et ne sachant trop comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, est-ce que lui-même avait compris?

Il attrapa la main de Sol sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme s'il cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et à leur donner une logique.

Puis, ils furent interrompus par un soldat.

— Je suis sidéré... Vous... Vous êtes... Un enfant de dragon!

* * *

Beaucoup de soldats se regardèrent et des murmures d'incompréhension ou de stupéfaction parcoururent les rangs. Sol, lui, ne regarda même pas le soldat. Il serrait la main de Mar entre les siennes pour lui donner une sensation à laquelle se raccrocher. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que racontait l'autre ou de ce qui s'était passé, il attendait seulement que son ami se calme et soit à nouveau capable de se reprendre.

Et l'autre qui ne voyait pas l'état dans lequel il était et continuait d'essayer d'attirer leur attention.

— Bon, ok, vous voulez bien lui donner une minute, s'il-vous-plaît ? Merci, » lança Sol au soldat qui se renfrogna.

* * *

Mais ils furent à nouveau interrompus par une voix. Celle d'Irineth qui marchait vers eux. Elle allait leur demander des explications de sa voix sèche et dure de capitaine de la garde lorsqu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui se passait. Son visage s'énerva encore plus si possible.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous suivre ? Vous auriez pu être gravement blessés ou pire ! Des civils n'ont rien à faire sur un champ de bataille !

Son intervention fit trembler certains de ses gardes, terrorisés par la colère légendaire de leur cheffe ... Tous sauf celui qui avait d'abord abordé Mar.

— Mais il s'agit de l'enfant de dragon ! Il a absorbé l'âme et le pouvoir de ce dragon ! Je ne suis tout de même pas le seul à l'avoir vu ?!

— J'ai fait ça ? » demanda Mar, toujours aussi perdu.

— C'est comme dans les légendes ! Des nordiques nés avec du sang de dragon dans les veines, capables de tuer définitivement en absorbant leur pouvoir! Comme ce bon vieux Tiber Septim lui-même!

— Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Tiber Septim avait combattu des dragons... » s'étonna un autre garde.

— Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de dragon à son époque, imbécile ! » cria un autre garde. « Ils avaient déjà disparu!

— Mais si c'est un enfant de dragon alors ... Il devrait être capable de Crier !

— C'est moi qui vais vous crier dessus si vous continuez ! » hurla alors Irineth pour les rappeler à l'ordre. « Je me fiche de ces histoires d'enfant de dragon ou autre. Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est un dragon mort, une tour en ruine et des civils qui se sont mis impunément en danger. Alors remballez vos affaires et occupez-vous des morts. Nous rentrons au château. »

Les gardes ne cherchèrent même pas à discuter et suivirent les ordres de leur cheffe. Cette dernière, restée près de Sol et Mar, croisa les bras devant eux.

— Comme vous nous avez aidés sur le moment et que personne n'a été blessé à cause de vous, je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais vous figurerez tout de même dans mon rapport, soyez en sûrs.

Puis elle s'éloigna à son tour, partant vers la carcasse du dragon comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas ressusciter tout de suite.

* * *

Sol aurait eu la queue entre les jambes si elle n'était pas bien cachée dans son pantalon. La cheffe avait une autorité difficile à ignorer, mais dès que son attention fut ailleurs, il reporta la sienne sur Mar qui se remettait lentement. Cette histoire d'enfant de dragon capable d'absorber l'âme et le pouvoir d'un dragon et de crier ... Peut-être qu'il pourrait en savoir plus en demandant à quelqu'un, plus tard.

* * *

Mar avait besoin d'un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais plus il essayait de donner un sens, et plus sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Heureusement que Sol le tenait toujours par la main.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes l'immortel dut s'asseoir sur le sol, se servant de l'appui de Sol pour ne pas s'écraser dans une disgrâce innommable.

— Enfant de dragon... » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

— Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Sol en s'asseyant lentement à côté de lui.

* * *

— C'est... » commença Mar. « Ce sont de vieilles légendes nordiques... On en parlait très peu dans mon village mais je sais... Que c'est le terme que les Nordiques employaient pour qualifier des mortels capables de parler la langue draconnique instinctivement et de... voler les âmes et le savoir des dragons! »

Mar essayait de fouiller dans sa mémoire s'il avait d'autres informations à ce sujet... mais il n'avait jamais été utile de s'attarder sur ce genre de légendes.

* * *

Sol devait bien reconnaître qu'il était arrivé des choses étranges à Mar, comme ce flux d'énergie bizarre à l'instant, ou ce qui lui était arrivé dans le tertre, mais de là à en faire un genre d'élu légendaire en mode magical girl... Oh, tiens, peut-être que s'il lui donnait un truc en plastique rose il se retrouverait en mini-jupe avec quelques centimètres en plus... Non, non, villain cerveau ! On se calme !

...

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui le petit animal side-kick ?

Nope ! Nope, on a dit on se concentre ! Sur quoi déjà ? Oui ! Légende ! Mar pas bien ! Trouver explication ! Euh, c'était une histoire de magie et de dragons, non ?

— On devrait aller demander à Farengar, il s'y connaît sûrement un peu plus, » proposa Sol.

* * *

Mar hocha légèrement la tête, avant de se relever. Sa main toujours dans celle de Sol, il tira donc dessus pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Puis, reprenant légèrement ses esprits, il commença à se diriger vers le château sans plus de questions.

* * *

Sol ne se rendit compte que sa main était toujours dans celle de Mar que lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en avant par cette dernière et par le rythme pressé de son compagnon. La sensation lui fit chaud au coeur. La dernière personne à lui avoir tenu la main était sa sœur, lorsqu'elle le ramenait de l'école. Elle lui manquait. Sol serra ses doigts un peu plus fort.

En même temps, Mar n'était pas sa sœur. Déjà, Sol n'avait pas besoin de soulever la main pour atteindre la sienne. Et puis Nova n'avait plus essayé de lui tenir la main depuis des années, ils étaient trop grands tous les deux, maintenant. Mais du coup, à son âge, à qui pouvait-il tenir la main? Lui, il ne le faisait pas, et Nova ne tenait vraiment la main qu'à son petit-ami...

Sol rougit en se rendant compte de ça. C'est vrai qu'à leur âge, seuls les amoureux se tenaient la main. Peut-être que les meurs étaient différentes ici, ou que Mar s'en fichait, mais pas lui. Et pourtant, même s'il était rouge de honte, Sol n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

* * *

Ils continuèrent ainsi, main dans la main.

L'esprit plein de questions et en quête de réponses. De réponses et d'aventures. Comme cela le serait encore longtemps.

Mar avait attendu ces aventures pendant des siècles... Et la réalité allait bien au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi... Lui s'était mentalement préparé à une possible déception. Conscient que les rêves d'aventure et de liberté se soldaient souvent par une désillusion pure et dure... Aujourd'hui, même avec le danger et les mystères, il ne se sentait que plus excité et heureux à chaque seconde qui passait.

Son cœur s'emballait tandis qu'il hâtait le pas vers Blancherive, serrant plus fort la main de Sol pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre. Au fond de lui, pas encore consciente de sa propre existence, une pensée pleine d'espoir naïf commençait à voir le jour. L'image de lui et Sol, main dans la main, voyageant de par le monde à la recherche de toutes les réponses à tous les mystères de l'univers.

Oui. Voilà une idée agréable. Un beau rêve qui attendait encore de savoir s'il deviendrait réalité... ou cauchemar...

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

_**Tadaaaaaaaa ! Et voilà, comme c'est notre dixième chapitre on vous a mis du Yaoi Hard à la fin ! ... LOL**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Holà!_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

Yuedra : Contente que le combat t'ait plu ! J'avoue que quand on écrit à deux, on appréhende un peu les phases d'action de ce genre XD Alors je suis contente que ça ait été ! Pour ce qui est du rôle de Sol, on essaye vraiment d'en faire l'égal de Mar même si c'est assez complexe sachant que Skyrim est vraiment centré sur UN seul héro. Mais on s'adapte et on espère que ça vous plaira ! Et on vous prépare encore plus de scènes mignonnes ~~

* * *

**Avant-propos:**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le début du jeu et suit approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 11 : En route pour Vendeaume**

* * *

— _FUS !_

Le cri se fit entendre dans tout le château. Les étagères tremblèrent, les fioles de verre posées en équilibre connurent un destin atroce et des dizaines de parchemins, notes de papier etc. s'envolèrent à travers la pièce !

Farengar et Sol, encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée restèrent un instant impassibles avant de rouvrir leurs yeux qu'ils avaient fermés suite à la bourrasque de vent surnaturelle.

Mar, seul au centre du laboratoire du magicien, avait des yeux aussi surpris qu'eux.

* * *

— On... dirait que tous les signes sont là, » prononça Farengar, l'air de ne pas réussir à y croire lui-même et d'attendre la chute de la farce.

Sol, lui, avait les yeux qui brillaient d'un sourire qui n'avait pas encore atteint ses lèvres.

— Whoah, c'est sûr que c'est pas comme dans le tertre...

* * *

— Le tertre... quel tertre ?

Et les deux compères racontèrent au vieux sorcier leurs mésaventures au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'apprendre que Farengar avait justement fait chercher la pierre gravée qu'ils avaient trouvée là-bas ! Un accord fut bien vite trouvé entre les trois hommes et Mar laissa Farengar copier les inscriptions pour ses recherches.

Quelques soldats jetèrent un œil au laboratoire. Intrigués par toute cette agitation.

Les prochaines minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées de Mar et Sol qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens en cherchant des réponses auprès du mage de la cour. Bien sûr, ils s'aperçurent très vite que, malgré toute sa passion pour les dragons, Farengar ignorait encore pas mal de chose.

Mar décida de faire confiance au sorcier et de lui avouer l'existence des Immortels et de son village. Sol en fit de même avec son monde d'origine. Et ils se retrouvèrent donc très vite à théoriser tous les trois. En quoi consistait vraiment le fait d'être Enfant de Dragon ? Est-ce que Mar était le seul ? Est-ce que c'était une spécificité des gens de son village ? Si oui, en quoi les Immortels pourraient être liés aux dragons ?

Leurs questions commencèrent à dériver sur Sol et les possibilités de retourner dans sa dimension quand un bruit assourdissant résonna à travers tout Bordeciel :

— _DOVAHKIIN !_

* * *

Sol fit la grimace et se frotta les oreilles.

— C'était quoi, ça ?

— Les Grises-Barbes, » répondit Farengar, l'air à la fois grave et surexcité. « Ils appellent l'enfant de dragon. Et tu vas devoir répondre à leur appel, mon garçon, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mar.

— Attendez, c'est qui les Grises-Barbes? » demanda Sol, l'air de se demander qui il allait offenser au point de se prendre un cours de théologie dans la gueule, cette fois.

* * *

— Les maîtres de l'art de la Voix ! » expliqua Farengar sans s'en offenser. « De grands sages qui consacrent leur vie à l'apprentissage de cette langue. »

Mar, qui allait expliquer au sorcier qu'il n'irait nulle part juste pour faire plaisir à une tierce personne quand la dernière phrase l'interpella.

— Attends... Tu dis qu'il « parlent » la langue draconique ? Mais je croyais que c'était une langue morte !

* * *

— Pas tout à fait, » tâcha d'expliquer Farengar. « Les Grises-Barbes sont les seuls, à force d'études et d'efforts, à parler la langue draconique. Eux et les enfants de dragon, comme toi, qui sont capables de la parler d'instinct. C'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont appelé. »

* * *

L'instinct de Mar le poussa soudainement à en demander plus. Il avait des centaines de questions et aucune ne pouvait trouver réponse ici. Farengar leur avait dit tout ce qu'il savait... c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose en soit. Juste de vieilles légendes pas très claires.

L'immortel porta alors son regard sur Sol avant de s'adresser au sorcier de Blancherive.

— Farengar... En ce qui concerne Sol, as-tu une idée de comment le renvoyer dans sa dimension ?

Le vieil homme porta la main à son menton.

— Je vous aurais bien dit « non » car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un venant d'une autre dimension... Tout comme je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une dimension autre que la nôtre, l'Oblivion ou l'Aetherius... Mais quelque chose me dit que je pourrais trouver un moyen ! En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour chercher !

* * *

— C'est vrai ? » Sol ne put retenir son sourire joyeux, ses yeux brillants d'espoir. « Vous avez une piste où commencer à chercher ?

— Pas exactement, » admit-il, « mais j'ai quelques idées, et beaucoup de livres. Laissez-moi faire. Pendant ce temps, vous devriez répondre à l'invitation des Grises-Barbes. Ils vivent au sommet de la Gorge du Monde, et y aller n'est pas une mince affaire, alors vous feriez bien de ne pas perdre de temps. »

* * *

L'immortel lui répondit d'un bref signe de la tête et Farengar lui offrit une petite bourse d'argent en signe d'amitié. De quoi aider dans ce périple. Puis Mar sortit du laboratoire et fonça vers les grandes portes du fort, bien déterminé à aller chercher ses réponses.

Quand soudainement, une voix sortant de nulle part chuchota à ses oreilles.

Mar en fut si choqué qu'il s'arrêta net au beau milieu du chemin.

* * *

Sol, qui le suivait de près, eut tout juste le temps de freiner pour ne pas heurter son petit camarade et se retrouva à battre des bras pour garder l'équilibre, à la manière d'un personnage de dessin animé qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il est au bord d'un précipice. Il faut dire que dans les deux cas, tomber aurait des conséquences pour le moins... périlleuses.

* * *

_Petit_ camarade qui, heureusement pour le semi-démon, ignorait qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi en pensée, et qui ne sembla même pas remarquer ses efforts pour ne pas le percuter.

Non, il était trop concentré sur cette voix qu'il finit par reconnaître.

— C'est une noble quête qui vous attends là... » murmura Mephala.

Tiens, il l'avait presque oubliée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas pipé mot face au dragon... Ou alors, il n'y avait pas fait attention, trop concentré sur le combat.

— Mais l'enfant de dragon est censé se battre seul... » continua la Daedra. « Et même si ton ami et toi semblez si proche, pourquoi donc devrait-t-il te suivre ?... »

Mar sembla réfléchir un instant aux paroles de la princesse. Puis il se tourna vers Sol et demanda :

— Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu es toujours d'accord pour me suivre ?

* * *

— Euh...

Sol attendit d'avoir réussi à basculer en arrière à nouveau pour répondre avec un sourire.

— Non, là je te suis pour te dire que tu as des cornes derrière la tête.

* * *

— Dit celui qui a une queue en trop ?

Cette réplique était sortie toute seule. Sans aucune arrière-pensée. Juste... comme ça. Mar tourna d'ailleurs les talons à la fin de sa phrase pour sortir, sans remarquer le regard outré d'une domestique non loin. Ni le cri de désespoir de Mephala.

* * *

Sol lui-même n'y fit pas particulièrement attention à part pour répondre :

— Ma queue est parfaite comme elle est, ne m'oblige pas à la ressortir pour te le prouver, ce soir.

Il le suivit hors du palais tandis que derrière lui, la servante s'indignait, les yeux ronds et une main sur la bouche, en se demandant où la famille du Jarl avait bien pu rencontrer des enfants aussi obscènes.

* * *

Eux qui avaient prévu de rester quelque temps en ville pour visiter se retrouvaient maintenant à la quitter après même pas deux jours.

Mais l'appel de l'aventure était plus fort. Et quelque chose leur disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils mettraient les pieds dans cette ville.

Mar ouvrit son carnet à la page de la carte. Une de ses pages préférées ! Enchanté par ses soins pour indiquer son emplacement précis en temps réel ! Après ses quelques centaines d'années à espionner le monde des mortel, il avait réussi à y retranscrire pas mal d'endroits important. Notamment la fameuse montagne dite la « Gorge du Monde », le domaine des Grises-Barbes...

Alors qu'il laissait Sol regarder la carte par-dessus son épaule, il réfléchissait au chemin à parcourir.

— Monter au sommet ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... De ce que Farengar nous a dit, il n'y a aucun chemin de ce côté de la montagne. Il va nous falloir contourner...

Il traça un itinéraire invisible du bout de son doigt, partant vers l'est.

— Jusque dans la région de l'Estemarche. On pourra faire une escale à Vendeaume mais ensuite il faudra partir au sud... Il y a une grande falaise infranchissable qui sépare Estemarche de La Brèche, la région de Faillaise. Enfin, on pourra se rendre jusqu'à Fort Ivar, c'est là-bas que se trouve le début des célèbres 7 000 marches jusqu'au Haut Hrothgar...

* * *

Sol siffla en contemplant l'itinéraire épique qui les attendait.

— Eh ben ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une randonnée... Mais on a le temps, pour y aller, non ? Ce n'est pas grave si on fait des escales ?

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules.

— Mon sac a beau être enchanté, il ne pourra pas non plus contenir des kilos de nourriture. Et si tu as besoin de... Trois repas par jour.

Ce disant, il referma son carnet et se dirigea vers les portes de la ville. Et tout dans sa dernière phrase respirait le fait qu'il trouvait cela absolument ABERRANT de manger autant !

— Donc, il faudra bien s'arrêter pour racheter des provisions.

* * *

— Oui, eh bien, excuse-moi d'être un être vivant normalement constitué, » rétorqua Sol en percevant le venin dans sa voix. Il le suivit rapidement en ajustant le bouclier sur son dos. « Et puis, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça te dérange de faire quelques détours. Imagine, on tombe encore sur des ruines ! Ou mieux ! Sur une école de magie ! »

Aux portes de la ville se trouvaient des écuries, pleines de voyageurs et de marchands qui se bousculaient. Certains bloquaient le chemin avec leurs charrettes, s'étant arrêtés pour discuter. Et parmi les discussions, Sol entendit la voix de Madame la murmureuse siffler à son oreille.

— Quel est ton but ? Que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien gagner à suivre cet immortel ? Tu serais bien mieux seul. Prends l'épée et...

— Oh ! Des chevaux ! » s'écria Sol en gambadant vers l'écurie.

* * *

— Un bouffon, je te dis ! » plaisantait une femme avec l'un des marchands. « Il transportait un cercueil près de la ferme Loréius. Voilà une vision que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ! »

Mar s'approcha d'une des charrettes qui semblaient sur le point de partir, à l'opposé des marchands bavards.

— Hey, vous allez à Vendeaume ? » commença-t-il vers l'homme tenant les rennes.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui d'un air égal.

— En quoi ça te concerne, gamin ?

* * *

— Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous déranger, » essaya de rattraper Sol en injuriant intérieurement l'absence totale de tact de son ami. « Nous cherchons à aller à Vendeaume. »

* * *

L'homme, pas si blessé que ça par le manque de tact du brun, haussa les épaules.

— 10 pièces et je vous y emmène. C'est sur ma route, je vais à Fortdhiver.

Mar lui tendit l'argent et monta à l'arrière du chariot pour se caler entre deux tonneaux couverts d'épaisses fourrures hivernales confortables.

* * *

Sol monta à sa suite et s'installa face à lui en souriant, ravi de la balade en perspective.

— Il y a quoi dans les tonneaux ?

* * *

— Des vivres et des vêtements chauds, » lui répondit le cocher.

Il héla ses deux chevaux de trait et ces derniers commencèrent leur long périple.

Mar, qui s'était bien installé, laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage. La ville si belle s'éloigna doucement tandis qu'ils traversaient un cours d'eau et partaient vers l'est.

* * *

Sol n'était pas en reste, et regardait le paysage avec enthousiasme, mais au bout de quelques temps, il commença à se lasser de ne pas pouvoir courir à droite et à gauche pour observer de plus près ce qui l'intéressait. Et le voyage cessa d'être silencieux.

— C'est quand même dingue comme coïncidence, » lança-t-il vers Mar. « De toutes les personnes sur qui j'aurais pu tomber en me téléportant, il a fallu que ce soit sur "Mar"... » Il prit une voix pompeuse pour plaisanter. « ... le légendaire enfant de dragon immortel, seul de son espèce à avoir quitté son village! » termina-t-il en riant.

* * *

Ledit Mar leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Puis, conscient que son camarade n'allait pas le laisser profiter du silence, se décida à se prêter au jeu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Continue comme ça et je vais te demander de m'appeler Monsieur L'Enfant de Dragon !

* * *

— Oh, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as accepté qu'on t'appelle "enfant" ? » sourit Sol avec malice.

* * *

Le visage de Mar se ferma d'un coup sec et il attrapa une peau de cerf pour la jeter à la tête de Sol.

* * *

Sol éclata de rire et reposa la peau de cerf sur l'un des tonneaux.

— C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris, môsieur l'immortel, » rigola-t-il. « Ça doit être bien quand même, comme titre. "Enfant de dragon". Ça fait quoi d'être une légende vivante ? »

* * *

Mar fit claquer sa langue, encore énervé contre lui. Il se rassit sur son tonneau en croisant les bras, boudeur.

— Ces histoires de légende sont absurdes... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je veux aller voir les Grises-Barbes. Je veux en savoir plus là-dessus... Comprendre ce que ce "titre" signifie vraiment...

* * *

— Mais tu n'en connaissais vraiment rien, avant ? » l'interrogea Sol. « Avec tout ce que tu as pu observer, j'aurais cru que tu en aurais entendu parler un peu plus... »

* * *

Il haussa les épaules.

— Déjà, il m'était difficile de choisir ce que mon sort de perception me permettrait de voir... C'est pourquoi mes connaissances de Bordeciel sont... disons aléatoires. Je crois que la seule fois où j'ai entendu parler "d'enfant de dragon" avant ce matin c'était dans une vieille chanson.

* * *

— Une chanson ? » Alors ça, c'était intéressant! Sol se mit à rebondir sur place. « Tu me la chantes ? »

* * *

— Que... là, maintenant ? » demanda Mar, la sensation d'avoir plongé les pieds joints dans les ennuis.

* * *

—Est-ce que tu as mieux à faire ?

* * *

Mar poussa un petit soupir face à l'excitation du rouquin. Mais un léger sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chanté. Quand il espionnait les mortels, il s'était surpris à apprendre par cœur ces histoires contées par les bardes... Ces récits qui perduraient à travers le temps.

Il s'installa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces paroles. Dommage qu'aucun luth ne pouvait l'accompagner en ce moment.

Sa main sur le tonneau commença à battre la mesure d'un rythme lent et doux. Il ouvrit la bouche, et les premières paroles en sortirent.

_— Un héros, ce héros, viendra nous délivrer._  
_Écoutez-le qui vient, lui, l'enfant de dragon._  
_Dans sa voix le pouvoir, de l'antique art nordique,_  
_Croyez, croyez, l'enfant de dragon._

Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de Sol pendant une demi-seconde avant de se perdre au loin entre les arbres qui bordaient la route.

* * *

Sol dodelinait de la tête en rythme, les yeux mi-clos, pris dans la musique.

* * *

_— Bordeciel sera sauvé de tous ses ennemis._  
_Prenez garde, il arrive, l'enfant de dragon._

Mar referma les yeux, si concentré qu'il semblait en transe.

_— La nuit va disparaître, et la lumière vaincra._  
_Vous le verrez bientôt, l'enfant de dragon._

Les yeux toujours fermés, il fredonna cet air si calme et mystique. La forêt semblait s'être arrêtée pour l'écouter. Sa voix n'était pas virile et rauque comme la plupart des bardes qui chantaient cette chanson, mais d'un mélange doux et ferme, presque fantastique.

* * *

Sol lui, rouvrait les yeux, fasciné par cette douceur soudaine qu'il n'avait pas encore vue chez Mar. La mélodie avait un côté magique qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

* * *

Puis les doigts de Mar sur le bois du tonneau tapèrent plus vite et plus fort, imitant le martèlement des tambours de guerre. Il reprit, la voix s'élevant vers le ciel.

_— Et l'enfant de dragon,_  
_Par son honneur est dû,_  
_de garder, à distance, les forces des ténèbres._

_Ses ennemis en déroute,_  
_quand résonne son triomphe._

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, pleins d'un feu ardent tandis que son cœur se laissait porter par les paroles. Sol en sursauta presque, les yeux ronds, captivé.

_— Pour l'enfant de dragon_  
_Oui nos voix chanteront._

Mar croisa alors le regard de Sol et devint encore plus rouge que le cou du dernier ennemi qu'il avait décapité. Il s'empressa de détourner les yeux, reprenant contenance comme il le pouvait avant de reprendre la fin de la chanson d'une voix plus calme.

_— Un héros, ce héros, viendra nous délivrer._  
_Écoutez-le qui vient, lui, l'enfant de dragon._  
_Dans sa voix le pouvoir, de l'antique art nordique,_  
_Croyez, croyez, l'enfant de dragon._

_Bordeciel sera sauvé de tous ses ennemis._  
_Prenez garde, il arrive, l'enfant de dragon._

Il finit son chant, la voix à nouveau plus sûre, avant de se permettre enfin de regarder Sol.

— ... J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un public... » marmonna-t-il d'un air qui se voulait boudeur.

* * *

Sol se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et la referma.

— Tu chantes vraiment super bien, » dit-il, d'une voix calme, sincèrement impressionnée. « Et c'est une très belle chanson.

* * *

— Um... » répondit Mar en évitant de croiser son regard.

Il se concentra sur le cocher qui lui aussi semblait l'avoir entendu et faisait comme si de rien n'était... l'immortel, mal à l'aise, préféra attirer l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.

— Puisqu'on y est, pourquoi tu ne nous partagerais pas une chanson de ta dimension toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec un semi sourire.

* * *

— Ah ben oui, pourquoi pas ! Mais quoi comme chanson ? » se demanda Sol.

Il aurait pu chanter une chanson des Love Sentence, un classique, mais il avait envie de chanter quelque chose qui évoque vraiment son monde, tout comme celle que lui avait chanté Mar. Une chanson qui parle de quelqu'un d'important, peut-être...

Sol eut une idée, et son visage s'éclaira. Il sortit son téléphone en espérant pouvoir s'accompagner de musique. Le pourcentage de batterie qui clignotait dans son petit cadre rouge lui donnait peu d'espoir, hélas.

— Merde... » gromella-t-il.

* * *

Mar sursauta légèrement en entendant Sol parler ainsi d'excréments... une autre tradition étrange de son monde ?

— Euh... un problème ?

* * *

— Oh, pas vraiment, j'ai plus de batterie, c'est tout... » Il cligna soudain des yeux en réalisant quelque chose. « Dis, est-ce que ta magie inclue l'électricité? »

* * *

Définitivement des traditions bien étranges...

— De la quoi ? » demanda l'Immortel avec un soupir.

* * *

— L'électricité. Tu sais, euh... » Sol se creusa la tête une minute. « Les éclairs? La foudre? Mais moins fort. »

* * *

Ah ! Là il recommençait à parler Nordique !

— Je connais des runes de foudre, oui. Je peux en faire une petite en retirant quelques symboles pour en diminuer efficacité... Quel genre de puissance il faudrait ?

* * *

—Je crois que pour le téléphone, c'est cinq volts ? »

* * *

Mar cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis deux...

* * *

— Euh... À peu près assez de puissance pour tuer quelqu'un s'il y touchait, mais pas beaucoup plus ?

* * *

— Bien sûr, facile !

Il attrapa son carnet et commença à tracer la rune mortelle de tête comme s'il écrivait son prénom. Puis il tendit la page à Sol.

— Touche le centre et le courant partira.

* * *

— Ok! » Sol tendit son doigt, puis hésita. « Ça va pas m'électrocuter, si j'y touche, si ? »

* * *

Mar, le carnet toujours tendu devant lui, offrit un large sourire (flippant ?) au semi-démon.

— Seulement si tu touches le centre de la rune.

* * *

— Mais... C'est ce que tu m'as dit de faire!

* * *

— J'ai dit que le courant partirait... Pas que tu devais le faire.

Mar essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son sourire de s'étendre plus, il venait de se rendre compte d'un truc. Un truc capital.

Embêter Sol était hilarant.

* * *

— Mais comment je suis censé charger mon téléphone si... Oh. Ah, mais oui...

Sol se frappa le front, puis posa son téléphone au centre de la rune. L'appareil se mit à vibrer, et l'écran s'illumina immédiatement du symbole vert de chargement.

— Wow, ça marche!

* * *

Mar haussa un sourcil face à la scène du rouquin. À première vue, l'étrange outil de Sol semblait... revivre ? Intéressant... Et donc tous ces efforts pour…?

* * *

Sol déverrouilla son téléphone et chercha parmi ses musiques l'instrumental d'une chanson bien particulière. Les premiers accords de luth et de harpe s'élevèrent en une ballade légère et raffinée. Leur cocher se retourna brièvement, perturbé par cette soudaine arrivée d'instruments de musique dans son voyage.

* * *

Mar écarquilla les yeux. Même s'il savait que le "téléphone" de Sol était capable de retranscrire des images, il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait pareil avec le son...

Il se reconcentra sur la musique. Il reconnut un Luth. Au moins leurs instruments de musique étaient semblables, il ne devrait pas être trop dépaysé.

* * *

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sol lorsqu'il entonna le premier couplet :

_— Qui donc est cette beauté aux cheveux d'or,_  
_Léger rayon de lune qui s'évapore?_  
_Des larmes faites de miel, des petits lapins dans le cœur,_  
_On connait ses vertus ici et ailleurs!_  
_Tout Mewni chante l'espoir,_  
_De notre princesse Star_

Sol se leva rapidement pour continuer, les yeux mi-clos, des mouvements des bras de plus en plus fervents accompagnant son chant de plus en plus intense.

* * *

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mar tandis qu'il écoutait l'histoire de cette "princesse". Cela changeait un peu des chansons sur les guerriers, et les Jarls ou Rois Nordiques.

* * *

_— Sous cette illusion de perles et de rubis_  
_Se cache une fière et aventureuse amie._  
_La guettant dans la nuit, les forces du mal_

Le son du luth s'accentua, forçant Sol à lever la voix pour l'accompagner et atteindre les notes aiguës de la fin du couplet. Il ouvrit les bras et gonfla le torse, se donnant à 100%, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

_— Craignent par-dessus tout que cette étoile…_  
_S'emballe!_

L'explosion des instruments dans son téléphone lui fit hocher la tête en rythme et sautiller sur place.

* * *

Mar sursauta si violemment qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber du chariot ! Et le cocher n'en menait pas large.

* * *

La deuxième partie de la chanson donnait envie de danser. Le luth avait été remplacé par une guitare électrique, et la harpe courait le long des gammes comme une comète. Cette fois, plus question de clamer délicatement, Sol chantait les paroles avec puissance et joie :

_— La magie est ce en quoi elle excelle_  
_Ravageant tout comme une catastrophe naturelle_  
_Son attaque de narvals, sa rafale de licornes_  
_Lui promettent la couronne, le diadème royal!_

* * *

Mar n'avait jamais entendu pareille mélodie ou chant et parmi les millions de pensées sur la folie de son acolyte qui fusaient dans son esprit, l'une d'elle se surprit à aimer le peps qui se dégageait de la chanson. Quelle drôle de chanson... assez charmante à vrai dire.

* * *

Sol fut obligé de passer en voix de tête pour les derniers mots du couplet, qui n'avaient clairement pas été pensés pour monsieur tout-le-monde, et se félicita d'avoir réussi sans trop couiner. Venait ensuite sa partie préférée, pleine de punch et de basses qui résonnaient dans le haut-parleur :

_— C'est la meilleure princesse, la plus rebelle_  
_Eclair électrique dans sa robe en dentelle_  
_C'est une tempête presque démentielle_  
_Cette étoile filante illuminera le ciel!_

La musique se calma et le ton descendit, et Sol s'accouda au tonneau à côté de lui en reprenant son souffle.

* * *

Mar, de son côté, était comme électrifié par la musique. Qui que soit cette princesse (bien qu'il avait une idée de son identité), il l'adorait ! Voilà une femme totalement folle et pleine de passion, prête à explorer le monde ! L'immortel ne se rendit même pas compte que ce qu'il appréciait de cette femme était aussi des qualités de Sol...

* * *

Sol poursuivit sans réussir à vraiment descendre assez bas dans les graves :

_— Maintenant un secret à écouter :_  
_Le grand amour l'a ensorcellée!_

La mélodie du début revint avec un peu plus de peps, évoquant sans y revenir le feu de la deuxième partie. Sol, soulagé, se remit à chanter dans la gamme qui lui était la plus confortable :

_— Qui sont ces garçons aux grandes prouesses,_  
_Les princes que convoite le plus notre princesse?_  
_Pas besoin d'expliquer, chacun l'a bien compris,_  
_Mais pour être certain je vous le redis :_  
_Star est amoureuse de ses meilleurs amis,_

Sol prit une inspiration et termina d'une traite :

_— Tom Lucitor et Marco Diaz_

Puis, pour le final, il remonta haut dans les aigus en criant la fin de la chanson, allongeant le dernier mot le plus longtemps possible :

_— A tout jamais!_

* * *

Mar ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant par quel mot commencer sa phrase.

Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau

— Par Akatosh... C'était... wow...

* * *

— Ça t'a plu ?! » se réjouit Sol, le souffle court. « C'était la chanson de princesse de ma mère ! C'est pas une prophétie, mais c'est quand même de la bombe, pas vrai ? »

Il était surexcité malgré les petits murmures de Mephala, à peine perceptibles, qui ressemblaient à des "bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" qui se voudraient humiliants.

* * *

— Je...

Mar cherchait à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées quand le cochet cria depuis son siège :

— C'était la chose la plus bizarre et extraordinaire que j'ai jamais entendu !

Sol rit.

— Merci, m'sieur! » répondit-il.

Cela fit rire Mar avant qu'il ne se redresse sur son siège, les yeux joyeux.

— En effet. Ton monde a vraiment de drôles de chansons.

* * *

Sol rougit légèrement au commentaire de Mar. Mais il était encore si excité qu'il passa outre.

— Et encore, il paraît que la version originale était pire. Comme elle a été écrite quand ma mère était ado, elle l'a changée plus tard pour qu'elle lui corresponde mieux. Je crois qu'aucune autre princesse n'a fait ça. » Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter. « La tienne te correspond bien aussi, je trouve. »

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules. Frissonnant un peu dans le froid qui avait commencé à s'installer.

— Je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné... Farengar a beau dire que je suis l'enfant de dragon, pour ma part c'est encore trop flou.

Il se frotta les mains, la charrette progressait toujours plus vers le nord-est et déjà la neige commençait à apparaître sur le côté de la route pavée.

* * *

Sol se rassit.

— Ça veut surtout dire que tu peux faire des trucs super cool. Si c'est flou, c'est sûrement parce que tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il souffla dans ses mains, ne remarquant que maintenant la température qui baissait.

* * *

— On arrivera à Vendeaume dans une petite heure, » les informa le cocher. « Prenez des manteaux dans le tonneau sur votre droite, ils ne manqueront pas. »

Mar haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de s'il pouvait accepter un cadeau gratuitement... mais le vent glacial qui vint s'introduire dans son cou lui fit bien vite oublier ses réticences.

— Le trajet a été plus rapide que ce que je pensais, » dit-il en enfilant le plus petit des manteaux qui lui allait à ravir, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement d'enfant.

* * *

Sol remercia le cocher avant de se servir. Le manteau qu'il trouva était à sa taille, sauf pour les manches qui étaient trop longues et qu'il fut obligé de remonter.

— C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'on a discuté. Le temps passe plus vite quand on s'amuse. Tiens! Je sais, on peut jouer à un jeu en attendant d'arriver! Vous pouvez jouer aussi! » proposa-t-il à leur conducteur.

* * *

— Un jeu ? Comme cache-cache où le loup ? Et après c'est moi que l'on traite d'enfant, » rigola Mar, accompagné par le ricanement de Mephala.

— Pas de chahut dans mon chariot, les mômes ! » voulut plaisanter le cocher.

* * *

— Eh! Les adultes peuvent jouer à des jeux aussi, » protesta joyeusement Sol. « Surtout en voiture, pour passer le temps. Tu connais le jeu des vingt questions ? »

* * *

Mar ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il s'assit juste en face de Sol et laissa sa tête reposer dans sa main, attandant que Sol explique. À quoi bon résister, le semi-démon n'arrêterait pas de parler jusqu'à leur arrivée de toute façon.

* * *

Sol expliqua donc les règles des vingt questions et après quelques tours pour tester, une partie trépidante commença. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Et à chaque fois, la frustration de Sol se mit à monter d'un cran.

— Ok, un animal carnivore à fourrure avec des crocs, des griffes, de la famille des chats... » récapitula-t-il avant de s'écrier : « Un tigre ! »

* * *

Et au même moment, le cocher criait.

— Un smilodon !

— Encore un point pour Bjorn, » trancha Mar en inscrivant le score dans son carnet. « Sol, tu es à la traîne.

* * *

— Quoi ? Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est ?! » gémit-il. « Arrêtez de choisir des animaux bizarres !

* * *

— Tu peux parler, toi, avec ton lit à corne ! » commenta Mar. « Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, Sol !

* * *

— Licorne ! » le corrigea Sol en soupirant. « Et j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'y en a pas dans votre monde... Bref, c'est à ton tour, Bjorn !

* * *

— Mmm... Oh ! C'est bon j'en ai un !

— Un animal ? » demanda Mar avec sérieux.

Il avait très vite pris ce jeu au sérieux de toute façon. Poser des questions et avoir des réponses. Sa plus grande joie !

* * *

— Oui.

— Est-ce qu'il a de la fourrure ? » poursuivit Sol.

— Oui.

— Des crocs ?

— Non.

* * *

— Cornes ? » continua Mar.

— Oui.

— Grand ?

— Oui.

— Mmm... C'est un animal domestique ?

— Oui.

* * *

Le regard de Sol s'alluma, mais il se ravisa. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, il avait assez perdu pour le comprendre. C'était forcément une bête bizarre comme...

— Un minotaure!

* * *

— Une vache, » cria Mar au même instant.

— _Un serviteur Dremora ! »_ hurla Mephala aux oreilles de Mar et Sol.

— Et le p'tit brun a gagné ! » félicita le cocher.

Mar, trop heureux d'être celui avec le plus de points, ne prit même pas la peine de s'indigner d'avoir été traité de « petit ». Il poussa un cri de victoire devant la mine déterrée de Sol, et les marmonnements gênés de Mephala qui assurait que non, elle ne se prêtait absolument pas au jeu... c'est faux...

* * *

Sol se contenta de pousser un long râle de frustration en se cognant l'arrière de la tête contre la paroi de la charrette.

— Je veux une revanche !

— Ça va devoir attendre, gamin, on est arrivés, » déclara Bjorn.

* * *

Mar se redressa à l'annonce du cocher. Le chariot roulait maintenant sur un petit pont de pierre, à leur gauche s'élevaient les murs gris et vieux de Vandeaume. Contrairement à Blancherive, cette dernière semblait dénudée de toutes couleurs, seul le froid y régnait.

Bjorn se gara devant l'écurie et en salua le palefrenier avant de souhaiter bonne chance aux jeunes voyageurs.

Mar descendit du chariot en premier, s'étirant tel un chat avant de faire quelques pas vers la vieille ville.

* * *

Sol le suivit, ouvrant de grands yeux un peu appréhensifs sur ce nouvel endroit. Oh, il restait très intrigué, mais la ville de pierre et de glace semblait bien moins accueillante que Blancherive; les rues vides, à l'exceptions des gardes, et le soir qui tombait n'amélioraient pas les choses.

Il se rapprocha un peu de Mar en continuant de scruter les alentours avec curiosité.

* * *

Personne ne les arrêta quand ils passèrent les portes de la cité, ils se retrouvèrent donc sur la place principale. La ville était pleine de marches et de ruelles sombres. Au bout de l'une d'elles, Mar crut voir quelques échoppes de marchands, laissant deviner une place de marché.

Face à eux, s'élevait un grand bâtiment qu'un panneau de bois sale désignait comme "l'auberge du Candelâtre".

L'immortel la désigna d'un geste de tête tout en frottant ses mains qui commençaient à geler.

— La nuit tombe, mieux vaux aller prendre une chambre. On repartira demain après quelques courses.

* * *

— Ça me va, » répondit Sol en essayant de sourire sans se mettre à claquer des dents.

Il suivit Mar à l'intérieur, ayant hâte de retrouver un peu de joie. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les gens des pays froids sont les plus chaleureux ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait même discuter de la ville avec quelqu'un, à défaut de pouvoir la visiter.

* * *

À l'instant même où la lourde porte se referma derrière eux, une dizaine d'yeux se posa sur les deux garçons.

Des yeux pleins de jugement et de méfiance. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'enfants, les adultes retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus de cérémonie.

Mar s'approcha de l'accueil dans l'idée de parler à la réceptionniste, mais de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir une chambre.

Deux elfes à la peau grise et aux oreilles pointues semblaient se disputer avec plusieurs Nordiques.

— On ne veut pas de vous ici ! Retournez dans votre pays, maudits elfes !

— On ne cherche pas les ennuis ! On souhaite juste passer la nuit ici. Nous avons de quoi payer et...

— Fichez le camp, sales gris ! Sortez de mon établissement !

* * *

— Eh, ce n'est pas... » commença Sol.

* * *

Mar attrapa Sol par le bras. Il lui lança un regard presque suppliant pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

La seconde d'après, les deux Dunmers furent mis dehors et l'aubergiste se tourna vers le brun et le rouquin.

— C'est pour quoi ?

— Une chambre, » répondit Mar sans cérémonie.

Il paya et elle leur fit un geste sec vers l'escalier derrière elle.

— La numéro 2.

* * *

Sol fut incapable de dire un mot, il laissa seulement Mar le traîner dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre 2. Il attendit que la porte se ferme pour s'écrier :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ces gens ?!

* * *

Mar avait le visage fermé, contenant sa colère.

— J'avais entendu dire que Vendeaume était hostile à tout ce qui n'était pas Nordique... » cracha-t-il entre ses dents. « Mais là... »

Il lança son sac sur l'un des deux lits avec rage comme si ce geste pourrait suffire à calmer ses nerfs.

* * *

Sol n'avait rien à répondre. Il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur l'autre lit et de poser ses affaires de côté, des larmes de pitié, de colère et de crainte à l'arrière de la gorge. Il avait l'impression que la méchante aubergiste allait débarquer et le mettre dehors, lui aussi. Les récits de ses parents et de leurs amis lui revenaient en mémoire, et se mêlaient aux visages des deux voyageurs éconduits.

— ... J'espère qu'on partira tôt, demain, » dit-il lentement.

* * *

Mar se laissa aussi tomber sur les draps. C'était comme si toute l'excitation du voyage l'avait violemment abandonné.

Tournant la tête vers Sol qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état, l'immortel se redressa sur ses coudes.

— Hey... » commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce. « Il est tard, tu veux manger ? »

* * *

Sol déglutit.

— Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci...

* * *

Mar s'inquiéta un peu de ce fait... Pas sûr de ce qui arrivait aux mortels qui sautaient des repas.

Mais malgré son inquiétude, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire... Comment faire pour rassurer quelqu'un ?

Il poussa un soupir avant de se rallonger, ses yeux se perdant dans le plafond.

— Tu sais... Cette ville n'a pas toujours été ainsi... À une époque, c'était la première grande ville humaine. Elle était même considérée comme la cité la plus progressiste...

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il disait ça... Pourquoi il prenait la peine d'essayer de le rassurer ?

— Quand le Mont Écarlate est entré en éruption, cette ville a été la première à accueillir les rescapés de Morrowind... C'est dommage qu'avec le temps et la guerre, les elfes aient fini par être traités comme des parasites...

* * *

Sol inspira, hocha la tête et essaya de sourire. Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était qu'ici que les gens étaient aussi intolérants. Il se coucha à son tour, épuisé par cette journée.

— C'est quoi, Morrowind ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

* * *

Les deux garçons discutèrent ainsi, de l'histoire de Tamriel, des elfes, des humains, de la guerre civile et de tant d'autres choses. Petit à petit, le sommeil les gagna et ils sombrèrent doucement, bercés par la voix de l'autre, espérant que demain serait un autre jour...

Mais dans les ténèbres d'une rue étroite, une jeune femme poussa un cri de terreur, étouffé par le bruit du vent d'hiver, que personne n'entendit.

* * *

**_Aaaah ~ Vendeaume, Vendeaume... Cette ville, berceau de la rébellion et du racisme ! Dieux que l'on n'aime pas cette ville XD_**

**_Sinon... Sachez que nous avions tous simplement OUBLIÉ l'existence de Mephala en écrivant ce chapitre (et celui d'avant aussi d'ailleurs...) et qu'on a dû revenir en catastrophe dessus pour la rajouter ci et là... Oublier un Prince Daedra, faut le faire quand même... Espérons qu'elle ne viendra pas nous maudire dans notre sommeil XD_**

**_À bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Holà!_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

Yuedra : Innocents, pas pour longtemps ~ Contente que le voyage avec Bjorn t'ait plu ! On essayera de refaire venir ce perso de temps en temps dans la fic ~ Et pour Mephala... Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin décidé de passer au niveau supérieur ~~ Pour ce qui est des livres de magie, cela aurait été un peu trop étrange d'avoir le même principe que dans le jeu (c'est à dire : on lit, on apprend le sort et le livre disparaît... à se demander si le dovahkin ne mange pas tout simplement le livre pour apprendre le sort !) Donc... Si Sol souhaite en apprendre plus sur la magie, il faudra qu'il aille à l'académie !... Enfin, pour ça il faudrait aussi qu'il sache qu'elle existe XD

* * *

**Avant-propos:**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le début du jeu et suit approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 12 : La Mewberté de Sol**

* * *

Mar s'enroula dans sa couette, râlant contre le froid qui venait mordre sa peau blanche. À croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le principe de l'isolation thermique dans cette auberge...

Se tournant d'un côté tout en ramenant la couette sur lui, le vent glacial lui gifla le visage.

Le long frisson qui en suivit le réveilla presque instantanément. Comment pouvait-t-il faire si froid ici ?!

— Par Akatosh... Qui a ouvert cette fenêtre ?!

L'immortel s'enroula dans la couette avant de se relever, tel une chenille dans son cocon, et de se rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre avec de petits sauts disgracieux.

Une fois devant le montant de la fenêtre, il sortit un bras de la couette pour en attraper le battant... Quand son bras se figea dans le vide.

Intrigué, il posa sa main sur le cadre recouvert de neige... violette ?

Cette neige étrange et de couleur violet/mauve était collante au toucher. Une matière qu'il n'avait jamais vue... et qui semblait en fait constituée de... petits cœurs ?

— Euh... Sol ? » appela l'immortel avec trouble.

À mieux y regarder, cette traînée mauve partait de la fenêtre et était entrée dans la chambre. Elle continuait sur le plancher jusqu'au lit... de Sol.

— Sol ?!

Mar sortit de son cocon de tissu et courut vers le lit de son ami. Il arracha la couverture, toute collante de cette matière inconnue pour se rendre compte du pire.

Sol avait disparu.

Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'avait enlevé !

* * *

Sol n'était pas dans l'auberge. Mar l'avait cherché partout. Et failli tuer l'aubergiste quand cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas babysitteure lorsqu'il l'avait questionnée.

Mais passons ses envies de meurtre. Retrouver Sol était plus important. De ce que Mar avait vu, ce type semblait doué pour attirer les ennuis partout où il allait ! S'il ne le retrouvait pas très vite, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Attrapant en grande vitesse ses affaires et la lame d'ébonite de Mephala, toujours scellée, l'immortel sortit de l'auberge et se rendit sous la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il n'eut pas grand mal à la reconnaître... Une traînée de ces cœurs mauves gluants s'étalait dessous.

L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez et la lumière timide et froide parvenait à peine à éclairer les ruelles sinistres.

L'étrange matière serpentait vers l'une d'elles, tremblante comme si la chose qui l'avait semée avait abusé de la boisson... Ou peut-être que Sol s'était débattu contre son agresseur.

Mar suivit cette piste que la neige qui était tombée durant la nuit avait à peine recouverte.

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la ville grise. Jusqu'à tomber sur une petite place en face de la nécropole... Le cimetière, à en juger par les tombes.

Et il y avait étrangement beaucoup de personnes vivantes pour ce dernier lieu de repos.

— C'est horrible... Nous ne sommes donc plus en sécurité nulle part... » murmura une femme à son mari.

— Dire que je la connaissait... » dit un autre homme.

— S'il-vous-plaît, écartez-vous ! » leur demanda un garde. « Nous devons attendre l'arrivée de l'embaumeuse. »

Mar jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y avait derrière le garde.

Baignant dans son sang, se trouvait le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme.

— Par Akatosh... » murmura Mar d'une voix mêlée d'excitation et de curiosité. « Elle est morte comment ? »

Mais en s'approchant du cadavre, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été assassinée. Un poignard sans doute. Rien d'intéressant, une fois encore.

— C'est encore un coup du Boucher ! » expliqua une femme d'un air dédaigneux. « Ce meurtrier court depuis des mois et la garde ne fait rien pour l'arrêter !

— Calmez-vous ! » hurla le garde.

Mais Mar ne les écoutait déjà plus... Il était concentré sur les traînées violettes... Les habitants semblaient refuser de les toucher, comme si elles étaient maudites, mais à les entendre, c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient, eux aussi.

Et plus important, ces traces, qui étaient bien plus présentes que sous leur fenêtre, semblaient avoir stagné ici un moment. Il y avait même quelques traces de lutte... Qui que soit le meurtrier de cette femme, il était à parier que Sol avait voulu se battre contre lui... Mais que ce dernier l'avait fait taire avec son étrange magie violette, vu que les traces de lutte s'arrêtaient soudainement...

Mar continua à suivre les cœurs violets, ignorant les avertissements du couple présent sur la potentielle malédiction de cette matière gluante.

Un nouveau sentiment commençait à tordre les entrailles de l'immortel... Si Sol avait vraiment eu affaire à un tueur en série... Qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?! Mar accéléra le pas.

* * *

Les rues se faisaient de plus en plus espacées, de plus en plus propres si l'on oubliait ces traces violettes mélangées à la neige. De toute évidence, le ravisseur de Sol l'avait emmené dans les beaux quartiers. Mar pressa le pas, autant profiter que la ville soit encore partiellement endormie, il n'avait pas envie de croiser d'autres de ces Nordiques bourges racistes...

Au détour d'un chemin, bifurquant brutalement sur la gauche, la traînée de cœurs venait de finir sa course à la porte d'une grande maison à l'abandon. Mar resta un moment devant à observer les lieux. Ce manoir semblait ne plus être habité depuis un petit moment mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme et à sa taille monstrueuse.

L'immortel se surprit à penser que ce genre de lieu pourrait en effet être une bonne planque pour le Boucher... Les gardes n'allaient pas s'embêter à venir dans cette partie de la ville, ils préféraient faire plusieurs descentes injustifiées dans le quartier des elfes noirs...

Mar s'approcha du montant en bois de la porte. Les éclaboussures violettes la recouvraient presque en totalité et le brun dut faire attention à ne pas s'y coller la main en l'ouvrant...

La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

* * *

Mar avança prudemment à l'intérieur. Seule la lueur de l'extérieur éclairait la pièce vide de tout meuble.

Cette dernière était plutôt spacieuse, les murs sombres lui donnaient l'air presque infini.

Mar était si concentré sur une potentielle attaque qu'il sursauta fortement lorsque la voix de Mephala murmura à ses oreilles.

— Soit prudent, petit immortel, » commença-elle. « Il semblerait que quelqu'un dans ces lieux se soit adonné à une bien sombre magie...

— Tss... » pesta Mar à l'appellation "petit".

Mais, conscient que la dame des murmures ne mentait pas, il sortit son poignard qu'il serra fort entre ses doigts.

— Tu sais... Tu serais fortement plus efficace si tu utilisais ma lame, » essaya-t-elle de l'amadouer. « Laisse-moi t'aider, toi mon porteur...

— Silence, Démone ! » râla Mar un peu trop fort.

C'est à cet instant précis que son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Sans prévenir, il leva son poignard devant lui, frappant le vide. Son réflexe lui sauva la vie lorsque la dague bloqua une sorte de projectile gluant et... violet.

— Par Akatosh...

L'amas de cœurs ressemblait à une sorte de toile gluante venant du fond de la pièce. D'un mouvement du poignet, il réussit à couper cette corde étrange avant de s'éloigner du faisceau de lumière venant de la porte. Préférant se dissimuler dans la pénombre.

Mais, comme si toute cette histoire n'était pas déjà assez étrange, Mar se rendit compte que le mur contre lequel il avait voulu s'appuyer n'était pas en bois. Ni même en pierre. Mais bien fait de cette même matière gluante.

— Urg !

Il s'en écarta subitement en se rendant compte qu'en plus de cela, le mur bougeait étrangement.

Puis, derrière lui, un claquement sonore se fit entendre et la porte de la maison se referma.

Mar commença réellement à paniquer. Et il détesta ça. La peur se mêla de colère et il hurla de toute sa voix un puissant sort de lumière.

Un globe étincelant apparut au centre de la pièce, lui brûlant presque la rétine.

La salle était sens dessus-dessous, les tables retournées et les meubles détruits. Des petits cœurs violets partout, tel un piège d'araignée géant.

Et ce que Mar avait senti bouger dans son dos, n'était autre qu'un homme... Évanoui, la tête à peine soutenue, totalement englué dans cette matière mystérieuse, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol.

Et partout sur les murs, cinq autres victimes, dont une aux vêtements tachés de sang... Collée la tête en bas, comme une punition.

Mais surtout... au centre de la pièce... bloquant la porte d'entrée...

_Sol._

* * *

Un Sol… monstrueux. À peine reconnaissable.

Une peau violette, à la teinte similaire à celle de la substance gluante ; des cheveux bleu foncé défiant la gravité ; des yeux difformes, vides, comme deux énormes cœurs phosphorescents collés là où auraient dû être ses paupières ; trois paires de bras, ouverts comme les côtes d'un cobra ; de longues cornes fines surplombaient son crâne, du même rouge sombre que la queue fourchue qui avait percé son pantalon et semblait bien plus longue que celle que Mar avait entrevu chez Gerdur. Et surtout, il ne se tenait pas debout. Il voletait, maintenu en l'air par de fines ailes bleues qui évoquaient celles d'un papillon.

Pourtant, c'était bien Sol, cet être étrange et sans expression qui fixait Mar, flottant devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Mais sa conscience s'était endormie... plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Une montée d'adrénaline l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, comme après un cauchemar. Sauf que ledit cauchemar, c'étaient les cœurs gluants qui étaient apparus sur sa peau et commençaient à envahir ses draps._

_Sol avait sauté du lit en les reconnaissant, terrorisé. _Pas maintenant. Littéralement, n'importe quand, mais pas maintenant !_ avait-il supplié en pensée, frottant sa peau pour en faire tomber la substance violette. Hélas, le changement avait commencé pendant son sommeil, et il était déjà dans un état sacrément avancé. Sa mewberté, impitoyable, lui faisait déjà presque sentir la présence de tous les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes dans l'auberge._

_Il s'était tourné vers Mar, cherchant son aide. Réflexe fatal. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce visage doux et familier, aux lèvres rondes, entrouvertes, et aux longs cheveux en bataille, sur ce garçon qu'il appréciait (peut-être un peu trop…) son cœur s'était emballé et les motifs gluants sur sa peau avaient redoublé leurs efforts pour le recouvrir._

_Et l'obscurité n'aidait en rien ! Son regard était comme bloqué sur lui, sur cette jolie personne allongée devant lui, sous sa couverture… Son bras se tendit de lui-même pour en attraper les bords et écarter le drap. Juste un peu, juste… Mar gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et remua, se retourna, dévoila quelques centimètres de peau sous sa nuque._

_Sol ne sut pas combien de temps, exactement, il resta là, à baver sur son ami pendant que les cœurs se multipliaient et menaçaient de l'envelopper complètement. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, ils avaient eu le temps de former un cocon autour de ses bras. Sol fut à peine capable de se secouer._

_Il devait s'éloigner. Très vite. Il s'arracha presque physiquement à la vision de Mar, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, et trébucha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se laissa pratiquement tomber dans la neige. Il ne se blessa pas, bien sûr. Son corps en pleine métamorphose s'en était assuré. Et le froid eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre temporairement les idées en place._

_Bien, où, maintenant ? Il devait s'enfermer quelque part, seul, et très vite. Un endroit confortable, de préférence, pour faire croire à son corps qu'il était dans un nid. Mais partout, il pouvait entendre la respiration, pouvait sentir l'odeur de personnes de son âge, pouvait les percevoir comme s'il les voyait devant lui. Tant de personnes… Non, non, il devait s'en éloigner. C'était un chant de sirène, et lui était le brave Ulysse sur son navire. Il s'obligea à marcher, oscillant selon la volonté qu'il parvenait à forcer sur ses mouvements._

_Et bientôt, tout fut très flou, trop flou pour qu'il puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, cessé de penser. Le moindre de ses gestes était maintenant dicté par ses instincts, et ses instincts hurlaient : MIENS_

_Il avait trouvé un nid. Grand nid. Bon nid. Mais il devait déjà appartenir à quelqu'un... Pas grave, son nid maintenant. Et ceux qui devaient y vivre aussi. À lui. Il était un peu ressorti, pour chasser. Il en avait six, maintenant. À lui. L'un d'eux n'était pas gentil, alors il l'avait puni. Pas grave, à lui quand même. Mais ce n'était pas assez, pas assez._

_C'est alors que, tandis qu'il inspectait ses toiles, la porte s'était ouverte. Intrus. Joli intrus. Son intrus. Il avait attendu qu'il soit bien entré, puis il avait fermé la porte._

_C'est alors que l'intrus avait fait de la magie. Cela le figea sur place quelques instants._

_Mar faisait de la magie._

_Mar._

**_Mar !_**

— Maaaaaaar ~ » ronronna-t-il.

Et son visage sans expression se fendit d'un sourire. Voilà ce qui lui manquait.

* * *

Le bruit que fit la créature face à lui eut vite fait de sortir Mar de sa terreur.

Il plaça son poignard entre lui et cette... chose pour la dissuader d'approcher le temps de réfléchir.

* * *

Comme c'était mignon...

Sol tendit l'un de ses six bras vers l'arme, et la substance violette collante en jaillit, heurtant brutalement sa cible.

* * *

La force du coup fit reculer Mar vers le mur collant.

Il laissa échapper un juron entre ses dents en heurtant la personne derrière lui.

Personne qui se réveilla de son coma et commença à hurler lorsqu'il vit Sol.

Mar, de son côté, essayait de retirer les cœurs de son arme, sans succès.

— À L'AIDE ! GARDES ! » hurlait le nordique derrière Mar. « UN DAEDRA ! UN DAEDRA ! »

* * *

Les cris parvinrent à distraire Sol une seconde.

Comme il était bruyant, celui-là! Il voleta rapidement vers lui et lui scella la bouche pour le calmer.

Le nordique semblait loin d'être ravi de son bâillon gluants, mais cela le fit effectivement taire, autant que le peut un bâillon.

Bien, revenons à nos moutons. Sol chercha Mar des yeux, les mains en avant, prêt à l'attaque. À lui.

* * *

Mais Mar avait profité de cette distraction inattendue pour s'éclipser au fond de la pièce. Il fallait réfléchir, et vite, à comment se sortir de là. Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Sol mais il était clair que son état actuel était très, mais alors TRÈS loin d'être normal !

— Par la barbe de...

Alors qu'il voulait faire tomber une armoire pour s'en servir de bouclier de fortune, il se rendit compte que cette dernière était en fait vissée au mur... Et la phrase qui sortit alors de ses lèvres fut si injurieuse que même Mephala en fut choquée.

* * *

Sol, qui fouillait frénétiquement la pièce des yeux, l'entendit et le repéra. Ravi, il se rapprocha, les bras en position d'attaque.

* * *

Mar en eut un frisson de frayeur et, dans la panique, il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire pour se jeter à l'intérieur !

Ses pieds heurtèrent le morceau de bois au sol et il trébucha pour s'étaler de tout son long dans ce placard bien trop spacieux pour être normal...

Puis, sans demander son reste, il se remit sur pieds avant d'attraper la porte du meuble et de la refermer, croisant les yeux vides de Sol.

— Cela ne le retiendra pas longtemps, » chuchota Mephala à ses oreilles.

Mar pesta avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur du placard pour trouver la moindre chose qui pourrait bloquer la porte... et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça encore plus le sang.

* * *

À l'extérieur de l'armoire, Sol cligna des yeux.

Ah. Très bien.

Il envoya un jet de toile violette autour de l'armoire. Puis il attrapa deux bouts de ce harnais de fortune et tâcha de hisser le meuble dans les airs. Sauf qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Sol poussa un cri de frustration et arracha les cœurs. Bon, il allait devoir aller chercher Mar lui-même...

* * *

Un autel... du sang... des organes, des runes, des scalpels, des os...

Mar n'était pas dans une armoire. Il était dans une pièce secrète DERRIÈRE l'armoire et utilisée pour des SACRIFICES HUMAINS avec son ami sous l'effet d'il ne savait quel maléfice et qui allait bientôt DEFONCER LA PORTE ET ENTRER !

NON IL NE PANIQUAIT PAS !

Sa dague était restée dans la pièce principale, toute gluante de cette matière violette. Il n'avait plus ni arme ni moyen de fuir et son seul allié venait de se transformer en papillon tueur...

Un grand bruit se fit entendre lorsque Sol lança sa toile sur l'armoire et Mar porta la main à la lame d'ébonite par réflexe, n'entendant pas le rire de satisfaction de Mephala.

* * *

Sol tira un grand coup sur la toile, arrachant littéralement la porte de ses gonds. Il entra, tout sourire, et s'approcha, les bras grands ouverts, sans même jeter un regard à l'amas d'horreurs au fond de la pièce. Il ne voyait que Mar.

* * *

Mar le regarda approcher, l'adrénaline battant presque douloureuse dans ses veines. Il retira les bandages scellant l'épée maudite d'une main.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeoyante lorsqu'il se mit en garde, l'épée prête à goûter le sang de son ennemi. Il ne voyait plus Sol, juste le danger que cette créature représentait.

Mephala avait raison, c'était lui ou le monstre.

Heureusement que la Daedra était là... qu'elle avait toujours été là. Mar sourit en sentant la présence galvanisante de la princesse Daedra et leva son arme, prêt à l'abattre !

* * *

Et c'est le moment précis que choisit le corps de Sol pour terminer la transformation.

Sol se figea dans l'air, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris lorsque ses ailes commencèrent à se désagréger, tombant au sol comme de petits pétales en papier de soie. Puis lesdits yeux se fermèrent. Les couleurs étranges de sa peau et de ses cheveux tombèrent de la même façon. Sa queue se rétracta légèrement, ses cornes s'arrondirent, se raccourcirent et prirent une couleur crème. Ses bras en trop disparurent, et un Sol, maintenant beaucoup plus familier, s'écroula au... bah au sol avec un gémissement groggy.

* * *

Cette dé-transformation eu lieu en un instant, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Mar pour suspendre son geste, l'épée à quelques centimètre de la tête du monstre... de Sol...

Sol...

— SOL !

Mar lâcha l'épée qui se fracassa sur le parquet dans un bruit métallique et se précipita vers son ami qu'il avait failli décapiter, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur brune habituelle sous le cri de frustration de Mephala. Si proche...

* * *

— Hmmr... Urgh, ma tête...

Sol revint à lui en se frottant les paupières et le front. Ses doigts heurtèrent les cornes sur son crâne et il sursauta, ouvrant ses yeux, à nouveau ronds et bleus.

— Mes cornes ? J'ai...

Il remarqua enfin Mar, penché sur lui.

— Oh non... Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas fait de mal...

* * *

Mar était de toute évidence aussi perdu que son ami... L'observant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que tout chez lui était redevenu comme avant... sauf ses deux cornes qui étaient maintenant bien plus longues et visibles à travers ses cheveux.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, Mar jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la salle avant de répondre.

— Moi, ça va... J'ai réussi à me défendre... Les autres, par contre...

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » hurla Sol en apercevant l'autel et les restants humains.

* * *

Devant l'air catastrophé de son ami, Mar comprit que ce dernier n'était vraiment pas conscient de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt... Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Quel maléfice avait frappé le semi-démon ? Mar se redressa soudainement, s'approcha de l'autel et commença à fouiller parmi les restes... écartant les morceaux de chair putride à la recherche d'un potentiel indice de ce qui se tramait dans cette maison...

* * *

Sol crut qu'il allait vomir.

— Pitié, dis-moi qu'on est ici par hasard et que je n'ai pas éviscéré des gens sur un autel pendant ma mewberté...

* * *

— Je pourrais te donner une réponse si tu m'expliques ce que c'était que ce... Truc. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? On t'a lancé un sort ? » demanda Mar en tombant sur un carnet posé sur l'autel qu'il s'empressa de feuilleter tout en attendant la réponse de Sol.

* * *

Ce dernier soupira.

— Non... La mewberté, c'est une étape normale chez les mewniens de sang royal. On se transforme pendant quelques heures, à un moment de notre adolescence, et puis, pouf! c'est fini. C'est considéré comme le signe du passage à l'âge adulte. Nova a fait la sienne il y a quelques années... Mais normalement, on est seulement censé capturer de potentiels partenaires et...

Il s'interrompit et rougit violemment, cherchant ses mots.

— Euh, bref, c'est un peu dangereux parce qu'on ne se contrôle pas, mais on n'est pas censé vouloir tuer qui que ce soit!

* * *

— Tu n'as tué personne, » lui répondit Mar en lisant les notes du carnet. « À moins que tu te fasses appeler "le Boucher" et que tu ne sévisses en ville depuis presque deux mois... Mais je crois que le fait que tu n'étais même pas dans cette dimension il y a encore deux semaines est un bon alibi... »

Il continua de tourner les pages... Ce fameux Boucher expliquait en quoi consistait son rituel... Il était question de...

— Par Akatosh... Tuer des vierges pour récupérer des morceaux de leurs corps et en recréer un artificiel pour y ressusciter quelqu'un et avoir la vie éternelle ?!

Mar referma le carnet d'un geste rageur.

— Pourquoi les mortels cherchent-ils toujours à obtenir ce qu'ils ne possèdent pas ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Et bien sûr, l'idée que lui-même avait remué ciel et terre pour obtenir cette liberté qu'il ne pouvait avoir dans son village lui passa au-dessus de la tête...

* * *

— Tuer des...

_Du sang sur la glace. Une victime. Son agresseur._ Sol secoua la tête pour en chasser les images qui la traversaient.

— Et donc ici, c'est sa planque... Merveilleux...

* * *

Mar jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la pièce et il fut parcouru de frissons lorsque son regard se posa sur la lame d'ébonite.

La fusillant du regard comme si cela pourrait suffire à carboniser cette dernière sur place, il marcha jusqu'à l'arme et y remit les bandages et le sceau.

Mephala pesta, elle qui avait été si proche de son but n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Sol fut très surpris lorsqu'il comprit ce que Mar était en train de faire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que l'épée est sortie ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a attaqué ?

* * *

Mar se figea un moment, ne sachant que répondre... le rire perfide de Mephala raisonna à leurs oreilles avant qu'il ne finisse de la sceller... le tout sans oser croiser le regard de Sol.

* * *

Ce dernier frissonna, n'osant pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

— C'était pas... Moi. Pas vrai ?

* * *

— Écoute... » commença Mar d'une voix plus énervée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « J'ai paniqué, ok ?! Mon arme était hors d'atteinte et tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! »

L'immortel se redressa et sortit de la pièce secrète avec violence. Se baissant pour récupérer son poignard dont la matière gluante qui le recouvrait avait disparu.

* * *

Sol le suivit. Les toiles qui emprisonnaient les six personnes dans la pièce principale avaient disparu également. Celui qui s'était réveillé était visiblement parti en courant, et les autres étaient encore inconscients, affalés sur le sol. Tous sains et saufs, bien entendu.

Sol sentit la colère lui serrer la gorge.

— Tu aurais pu me tuer, avec ça. Je n'étais peut-être pas moi-même, mais je ne t'aurais pas tué!

* * *

Mar se retourna vers lui, dague en main, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

— Et comment j'aurais pu en être sûr ?! Je t'avais prévenu à Blancherive ! Si tu mets ma vie en danger, je...

Il serra sa dague si fort que ses doigts virèrent au blanc. _Je quoi ?_ pensa-t-il... Retenant à peine un cri de frustration, il se retourna vers le fond de la pièce, attrapa une chaise renversée qui traînait et la lança contre le mur, l'explosant.

Et tandis que Sol sursautait à ce geste, Mephala alla susurrer aux oreilles du demi-demon qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier de l'immortel... Après tout, il avait essayé de le tuer une fois, il pourrait recommencer à tout moment...

* * *

Et cette fois, malgré tout ce que Sol voulait croire, il ne put empêcher le doute de s'enraciner en lui. Le doute... Ou peut-être plutôt la peur, qui se battait avec la colère dans sa poitrine.

Il avait beau se dire que Mar avait raison, qu'il ne savait pas qu'un mewnien en pleine mewberté (quoique très effrayant) ne cherchait qu'à s'approprier et à protéger ce qu'il trouvait à son goût... Sol ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la pensée terrible qu'il aurait pu mourir, ici et maintenant, de la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami...

— Je ne t'ai pas mis en danger, » se défendit-il à mi-voix, tournant la tête pour ne pas regarder Mar, préférant fixer le mur à la place.

Mal lui en prit. Au pied du mur dormait un homme couvert de sang dont le visage le fit instinctivement reculer. Il n'en avait pas de souvenirs clairs, mais il savait qu'il l'avait vu, cette nuit, faire quelque chose de terrible. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la pièce secrète, Sol n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que c'était lui, l'assassin.

— Le Boucher...

Il faut croire qu'il avait un faible pour les gens dangereux...

* * *

Mar se retourna vers Sol quand ce dernier parla du tueur en série. À la tête qu'il faisait, le semi-démon semblait avoir reconnu l'un des mortels inconscients...

L'immortel s'avança vers lui, profitant de cette distraction pour se calmer... Il préférait ça plutôt que de continuer à se torturer l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Sol sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que Mar s'était rapproché dans son dos.

— Euh... Il... Lui, c'est...

Il s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et se mit à tousser. Il étouffait.

— Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

* * *

Mar le regarda se diriger vers la porte en titubant, inquiet.

— Sol ?

Il voulut le rattraper, mais hésita un instant à lui attraper le bras... Puis lorsque les jambes de Sol semblèrent rompre sous lui et qu'il tomba, l'immortel se précipita.

— Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es blessé en fait ?

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, lui tenant les bras qui tremblaient sans trop savoir quoi faire de plus, cherchant son regard.

* * *

Mais Sol gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

— Non, non, laisse-moi, je vais bien, » assura-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Il se releva lentement, retirant ses bras de la prise de Mar, passa la porte et... se laissa tomber contre le mur du manoir, le cul dans la neige, le souffle court.

* * *

L'immortel dut se faire violence pour ne pas le suivre. Totalement perdu... C'était la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de chose et son cerveau était toujours autant en panique... Il ne savait que penser, et les messes basses de Mephala n'arrangeaient rien.

Hurlant de rage et de frustration, il jeta l'épée loin de lui et commença à hurler à la Daedra de se taire... en vain.

— Ce garçon est dangereux Mar... Il a failli te tuer, qui te dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

— Tais-toi ! Il a dit qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait !

— Et tu le crois ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, qui sait si demain il n'aura pas une autre maladie étrange qui te mettra encore en danger.

— Je... Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance...

— La confiance ne sert à rien dans ce monde. Tu le sais. Je suis la Dame des Murmures, j'ai vu des millions d'Hommes se trahir au fils du temps. Tu dois te protéger Mar. Te protéger de lui.

— La ferme !

Mar se laissa tomber sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles comme si cela pourrait y changer quelque chose.

— Tu ne veux pas m'écouter Mar ? » continua Mephala comme si elle parlait dans sa tête. « Très bien. Alors écoute ton instinct. Tout à l'heure, tu as brandi ma lame contre lui. Tu savais qu'il était dangereux. »

Mar essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose... Ses yeux se posèrent sur les autres personnes encore évanouies dans la salle... Elles n'étaient pas blessées, elles semblaient même en plutôt bon état si on oubliait leur mini-coma...

Son regard dériva vers la silhouette que Sol avait décrite comme étant le Boucher... Si c'était vrai... alors le sang sur ses vêtements devait être celui de la femme de la ruelle.

L'immortel se dit alors que Sol avait dû être bien mal en voyant le cadavre... lui qui pleurnichait à la moindre mort...

Puis la vérité frappa Mar de plein fouet. Mephala avait faux. Sol ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal... Mar _CONNAISSAIT_ Sol.

Sol était gentil. Il était plein de joie et de vie. Poli et intelligent. Sol avait horreur du racisme et s'inquiétait du bien-être de tous ces êtres mortels, même les plus insignifiants...

Et Sol faisait confiance à Mar. Sol n'était pas dangereux.

Mephala sentit qu'elle était en train de perdre son emprise sur l'immortel. Ce dernier se passa la main sur le visage.

— Bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'attaquer...

Il se redressa, le visage dur, et le regard qu'il porta sur l'épée était si plein de haine que Mephala aurait presque pu en avoir peur...

D'un pas déterminé, il attrapa le corps du Boucher et alla le traîner jusque devant la pièce secrète, le disposant de sorte à ce que l'on comprenne que c'était lui le tueur en série. Il gribouilla dans les notes même du carnet de rituel pour faire croire aux gardes que le Boucher avait invoqué une créature ressemblant à Sol, mais que cette dernière avait maintenant disparu.

De quoi occuper les gardes et brouiller les pistes qui pourraient éventuellement les mener à Sol et lui.

Ne restait plus qu'à foutre le camp avec leurs affaires avant que l'homme qui s'était enfui ne revienne avec l'armée toute entière !

* * *

Sol, pendant tout ce temps, resta dans la neige en essayant d'organiser ses pensées. Ce n'était pas facile, mais le froid et le vent l'aidaient à ne pas trop s'y perdre.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir aussi peur. Son monde était tellement plus paisible. Plus fantaisiste aussi, peut-être. Mais c'était ce qui le rendait rassurant : les monstres les plus étranges pouvaient être raisonnés, et personne ne fronçait les sourcils devant un ado cornu ou quelques étincelles de magie. Ici, il fallait se méfier de tout, et être efficace si l'on ne voulait pas mourir.

En y réfléchissant bien, la réaction de Mar était logique. Ici, ce qui était différent était très mauvais signe, du moins aux yeux des habitants. Nul doute qu'une créature volante qui kidnappait des gens lui semblerait dangereuse et hostile. Et Mar n'était pas du genre à risquer sa peau par sentimentalisme...

Sol n'avait pas vu beaucoup de gens de ce monde enclins à poser les questions avant de frapper, il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur Mar qui, au moins, ne faisait que dégainer. Quelqu'un de moins compréhensif l'aurait déjà abandonné.

Et ça, c'était de loin ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Sol soupira. Sa respiration était encore un peu rapide, mais il se calmait. Il se souvenait de la réaction qu'avait eue son corps en voyant Mar la nuit dernière... Et pas seulement ça... Il se souvenait de l'embarras qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenu la main. C'était un peu trop évident. Mar lui plaisait.

Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer partir de son côté, même si Mar était passé à _ça_ de le tuer ? Peut-être, en partie. Et peut-être aussi parce que Mar l'avait aidé et accompagné depuis un moment maintenant...

Sol avait envie de continuer avec Mar... Il devait juste éviter, à tout prix, de lui donner une autre raison de le tuer.

C'est perdu dans ce raisonnement quelque peu confus que Mar le trouva en sortant du manoir.

* * *

L'immortel eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant le semi démon assis dans la neige. Il semblait plus calme... Ses deux petites cornes sortant de ses cheveux donnèrent à Mar une irrésistible envie de les observer sous toutes leurs coutures...

Soudain, des voix s'élevèrent entre les ruelles, se rapprochant d'eux.

Les gardes.

Mar attrapa Sol par le bras, le faisant sursauter.

— Vite ! Avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent !

* * *

Sol mit quelque secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, et quelques secondes de plus à sauter sur ses pieds pour le suivre, utilisant son bras libre pour cacher vainement les cornes sur sa tête. Son manteau n'aurait pas une capuche, par hasard? Pas le temps de poser la question.

* * *

Les ruelles se ressemblaient trop... Mar ignorait par où était le Candelâtre mais une chose était sûre, il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cette maison sanglante.

Sautant dans les escaliers descendant vers la partie basse de la ville, l'immortel remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les beaux quartiers... plus du tout même.

Une ruelle sale, étroite et sombre. En tournant à droite, ils percutèrent un elfe noir adossé au mur.

— Hey ! » protesta-t-il.

Mais son regard changea immédiatement lorsqu'il se posa sur les deux garçons. Au loin, les cris des gardes s'éloignaient, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Mar et Sol avaient quelque chose à voir avec toute cette agitation...

S'écartant soudainement du mur, l'elfe attrapa Sol par le bras et le tira vers une porte.

Mar se laissa traîner aussi sous la surprise, toujours accroché à son ami. Il eut juste le temps de lire l'inscription sur la porte de l'établissement où ils se retrouvèrent entraînés.

_Club de la nouvelle Gnisis_

* * *

Le temps de cligner des yeux, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans une salle assez petite, éclairée par des bougies, des tapisseries déchirées aux murs. À la porte, l'elfe fit le guet quelques instants, s'assurant que personne ne les avait vus.

Quelques clients les regardèrent avec circonspection, et Sol essaya de se faire petit, tâche très difficile à côté de Mar.

* * *

Un autre elfe noir, derrière le comptoir délabré de ce qui semblait être un bar apostropha l'elfe qui les avait aidés.

— Tu nous ramènes encore des orphelins ? C'est la première fois que je les vois, ceux-là.

— Les gardes n'ont pas l'air de venir de ce côté, » se contenta de répondre le premier elfe en s'écartant de la porte et en allant s'installer au bar.

L'elfe du comptoir leva les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer un chiffon pour nettoyer une chope.

— On n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants nordiques mais si vous voulez vous cacher... » dit-il à Mar et Sol. « Tant que vous ne salissez pas mon établissement, vous pouvez faire comme chez vous. »

Mar hésita entre répondre qu'il n'était pas un enfant (mais rabâcher cette phrase commençait à le fatiguer) ou dire que cet endroit était déjà à la limite du dépotoir...

* * *

— Merci beaucoup, monsieur, » se contenta de dire Sol avec soulagement.

Il tenait toujours son bras sur ses cornes, et avait décidé de rester dos au mur pour cacher sa queue à demi repliée que le trou dans son pantalon ne cachait plus. Il fallait admettre que, malgré ses efforts, ses atouts de démon étaient très visibles, mais les elfes ne semblaient pas y faire particulièrement attention, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était très à l'aise à l'idée de se balader comme ça.

Sol hésita quelques secondes avant de demander doucement.

— Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser les toilettes, s'il-vous-plaît?

* * *

Le barman inspecta Sol de haut en bas, remarquant qu'il se dandinait étrangement avant de hausser un simple sourcil. Puis de montrer la porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds à gauche du comptoir.

— Là-bas, derrière l'escalier. Fais pas attention aux chiens de Nix, ils ne mordent pas.

Mar lança un regard à Sol, lui indiquant qu'il l'attendait et alla s'asseoir au bar.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

**_Eeeeeeeeeeet fini pour ce chapitre ! Ouf... On va vous dire la vérité, en fait ce chapitre aurait dû faire le DOUBLE de tout ce qu'il y a ici, mais on a décidé de couper la poire en deux, au final ^^' Donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre assez vite du coup vu qu'il est déjà écrit, il reste juste à le corriger !_**

**_Sinoooooooooooooon... Vous avez aimé la Mewberté de Sol ? On ne va pas se mentir, on s'est vraiment éclatées à l'écrire XD Est-ce que ce type d'écriture, d'abord le point de vue de Mar et ensuite celui de Sol était bien ? On pense faire comme ça si jamais à l'avenir, ils se retrouvent encore séparés ~~_**

**_Bref ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review ~~ et à bientôt !_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Holà!_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Heeeeeeey Mamaaaaaa ! Moi aussi je t'adore tu sais ? Et oui, oui, je sais, tu adoooooooore Mephala ! Ben ça tombe bien, on la voit encore dans ce chapitre ! Ah la la, ce que tu peut être chanceuse quand même ! Ta meilleure amie pense à toi quand elle écrit son angst ~~ Je suis d'une telle bonté d'âme !

* * *

**Avant-propos:**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le début du jeu et suit approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 13 : Un petit détour par l'Oblivion ?**

* * *

Sol, cachant toujours aussi discrètement ses attributs, entra dans le couloir et faillit faire une attaque cardiaque lorsque lesdits "chiens" de nix se révélèrent être deux moustiques géants sans ailes avec quatre pattes. Ok, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il n'était plus à ça près. Et puis les deux animaux, même s'ils s'étaient levés en le voyant, se contentèrent de le regarder placidement se dandiner jusqu'aux toilettes très rudimentaires du club.

Il fut déçu une seconde de ne pas y trouver de miroir, mais il avait des soucis plus urgents. À savoir, se donner l'air convenable.

Il commença par cacher sa queue dans une des jambes de son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le trou qu'elle avait percé, mais en remontant bien la taille, ça passait plus ou moins, et sa tunique permettait de cacher le tout.

Pour les cornes, c'était plus difficile. Sol essaya de coiffer ses cheveux pour les cacher, mais elles étaient bien trop grandes pour ça, maintenant. Il lui faudrait un chapeau, ou une capuche, ou un foulard... Pensant cela, il remarqua un bout de tissus dans un coin de la salle de bain. Ça ressemblait à un mouchoir ou un torchon gris, relativement propre pour le lieu où on l'avait laissé. Sol le ramassa avec hésitation, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'équivalent local du papier toilette. Mais non, le tissu était propre des deux côtés, quoique très rêche et froissé. Ça ressemblait à un bout de vêtement qu'on aurait découpé grossièrement aux ciseaux et qu'on aurait oublié là.

Bon. C'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Sol noua de son mieux le torchon autour de sa tête à la façon d'un foulard, en s'assurant qu'il couvre bien ses cornes. Si l'on n'y regardait pas de trop près, ça allait très bien.

Satisfait, il retourna le plus discrètement possible retrouver Mar au bar.

* * *

L'immortel était assis sur l'un des tabourets de bois, juste à côté d'un humain en robe de mage noire. Il fit signe à Sol de le rejoindre avant de jeter un œil critique à son « foulard ».

— Va falloir trouver autre chose...

* * *

— Oui, je sais, mais j'ai pas trop eu le choix, » soupira Sol en prenant place à côté de lui.

Il jeta un regard curieux à l'humain qui semblait très à l'aise malgré la méfiance générale dans cette ville.

* * *

— Hm...

Mar se retourna vers le barman qui venait enfin de finir de servir les autres clients et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

L'immortel posa une pièce sur le comptoir et demanda une chope d'hydromel. Ce à quoi l'elfe lui lança un regard étonné, il aurait pourtant parié que Mar était un enfant... Mais jamais un enfant n'aurait demandé de l'alcool alors il se dit juste que ce nordique ne faisait pas son âge. De toute façon, tous les humains avaient l'air jeune pour un elfe noir.

Il servit donc Mar qui en poussa presque un soupire de joie.

— Ah ben enfin !

* * *

Sol se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire à la satisfaction de Mar qui se sentait enfin traité comme un adulte. Il se contenta de demander un verre de lait, et de sourire à l'elfe qui lui donna sa boisson avec un regard confus.

L'humain en robe noire le regardait ostensiblement avec un intérêt sans-gêne, la tête sur son poing, accoudé au comptoir. Sol essaya de l'ignorer comme Mar le faisait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ce regard insistant devint beaucoup trop perturbant pour lui.

— Je peux vous aider ? » demanda poliment Sol.

* * *

L'homme se fendit d'un sourire encore plus grand et se redressa légèrement tout en levant sa chope vers eux.

— Venir dans un bar pour y boire du lait ? » commença-t-il. « Allons, je suis sûr que vous devez très bien tenir l'alcool ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite compétition amicale ?! »

Mar le jugea du regard mais étrangement l'homme ne sembla même pas faire attention à lui. Uniquement concentré sur Sol.

* * *

Ce dernier rigola nerveusement.

— Euh, je ne peux pas, je suis encore mineur, désolé.

* * *

Cette phrase sembla décevoir grandement l'homme. Mais Mar ne lui donna pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

— Qu'y a-t-il à gagner dans votre petite... compétition amicale ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme retrouva son sourire et se tourna vers Mar.

— Je suis magicien et, si vous me battez, je vous offrirai mon bâton.

* * *

— Magicien ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'enthousiasmer Sol. « Vous faites quoi, comme magie ?

* * *

— Si vous voulez le savoir, » répondit-il en attrapant deux chopes pleines que Mar n'avait pas remarquées la seconde avant. « Il va falloir jouer ~ »

Il posa une pinte devant l'immortel avec un grand sourire de défi.

Mar leva un sourcil et attrapa la chope. Cul sec !

* * *

Sol, de meilleure humeur, applaudit son compère avec un sifflement impressionné.

L'étranger leva un sourcil et approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un rire.

— Vous, vous me plaisez ! » fit-il en sifflant la seconde choppe tout aussi vite.

* * *

Suite à cela, les chopes s'enchaînèrent ! Les personnes présentes dans le bar arrêtèrent bientôt leurs conversations pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Bientôt, Mar et le mage se retrouvèrent au milieu de tous les clients ! Sol aux premières loges pour encourager son ami.

L'immortel tenait bien mieux l'alcool que les humains normaux, ce qui lui permettait de résister face à son adversaire.

— Donc... » commença l'humain, légèrement rouge mais toujours aussi précis dans ses gestes. « D'après les cris de votre ami, je suppose que vous vous appelez Mar ?

— Exacte, » lui répondit Mar en posant son énième chope. « Et lui c'est Sol. Et vous ?

— Appelez-moi Sam, » fit l'homme d'un geste théâtral en manquant de heurter un elfe dans son dos.

* * *

Sol dut faire passer le rire qui s'empara de lui pour un accès d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer du prénom des gens. Mais il faut admettre que cet homme qui titubait à peine n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un "Sam".

* * *

Ledit Sam avala une autre chope avant de la reposer sous les acclamations des elfes. Puis, presque imperceptiblement d'abord, l'ambiance commença à changer.

— Aaah ~ » fit-il d'un air satisfait. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé de mortels aussi amusants ! »

Le sang de Mar se glaça alors immédiatement dans ses veines, ne remarquant même pas que les elfes ainsi que le décor du bar autour d'eux commençaient doucement à s'effacer.

* * *

Sol, lui, le remarqua assez rapidement, sûrement parce qu'il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle et remarqua la brume qui commençait à tourbillonner autour de ses chevilles.

Il releva la tête, voulant prendre quelqu'un en témoin, mais les rires des elfes s'évaporaient tandis qu'une étrange forêt commençait à remplacer les murs du bar.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Sam ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, la mine réjouie tandis qu'il jouait avec le fond de sa chope.

— Vous savez, j'aime bien boire avec vous, » dit-il tranquillement. « Je connais un chouette petit endroit où le vin coule à flots comme de l'eau. Nous devrions nous y rendre. »

* * *

Mar se leva soudainement de son tabouret (ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs perdre plusieurs centimètres mais personne ne serait assez fou pour le faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?) et dégaina sa dague qu'il pointa sur "l'humain".

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qui êtes-vous ? Arrêtez ça immédiatement ou je...

— Du calme, mon ami ! » rigola simplement Sam avant de se lever au moment exacte où son tabouret disparut.

Le paysage se fit moins flou, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de forêt pleine de brume... comme dans un songe...

— Venez, venez, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre ! » leur dit Sam en disparaissant dans la brume avant même que Mar n'ait le temps de lui trancher la gorge pour les avoir dupés.

* * *

— Mais nous laissez pas ici ! » s'écria Sol.

Presque sans y penser, il attrapa la main libre de Mar et l'entraîna à la suite de Sam qui, même s'il ne semblait pas se presser le moins du monde, était déjà pratiquement hors de vue. Heureusement, il suivait un petit sentier éclairé de lanternes que les deux garçons n'eurent aucun mal à suivre. Après quelques instants, Sol ralentit, sentant le stress s'ôter de ses épaules, tout comme Mar. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de relaxant et d'onirique. Des lueurs à peine perceptibles mouchetaient les bosquets, comme des feux follets, et quelque chose fredonnait en silence.

Après avoir suivi le chemin quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une étrange clairière. La brume semblait plus épaisse, et Sam les attendait devant une longue tablée de convives.

* * *

Mar s'arrêta net, tirant douloureusement sur le bras de Sol.

— Qu...

En face d'eux se trouvaient des dizaines de personnes de toutes les ethnies, assises à des tables. Buvant, mangeant, chantant à tue-tête dans une allégresse non dissimulée. Et plus loin, vers là où Sam se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux, se trouvait un bar auquel étaient accoudés deux hommes qui détonnaient presque dans ce décor.

L'un avait des habits criards violets et rouges ressemblant au vêtements d'un bouffon, la barbe blanche parfaitement taillée et des yeux jaunes sur fond noir luisant à travers les bois. Et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds ondulés qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules et était vêtu d'une tunique blanche d'inspiration grecque, un gros chien à l'air aimable à ses pieds.

Ils levèrent leurs verres en voyant Sam arriver jusqu'à eux.

— Ah ! » commença l'homme aux cheveux de cendres. « Mais tu nous apportes de nouveaux amis ! Ça tombe bien, je voulais une nouvelle corde à sauter !

— Du calme, Sheo ! Laisse-nous nous amuser un peu aussi avant de jouer avec leurs entra...

— Hey, les gars ! » les coupa Sam. « On se calme ! Ces deux personnes sont mes invités ~ »

Les deux hommes qui n'étaient sûrement pas humains commencèrent à bouder tels deux enfants. Puis leur bonne humeur revint quand Sam passa derrière le bar pour remplir leurs chopes.

Et devant tout cela... Mar ouvrait et fermait la bouche, incapable d'aligner deux mots ou deux pensées cohérentes.

* * *

Sol n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Ses grands yeux ronds allaient et venaient entre les trois étranges êtres, leurs convives et le reste de la scène, essayant de comprendre. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et embouteillaient ses pensées. Il avait envie d'avancer, mais Mar le retenait. Tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut un incrédule :

— What the fuck?

* * *

La phrase (étrange) de Sol, réussit à faire sortir Mar de sa torpeur et il dégaina son poignard.

— C'est quoi, cet endroit ?! Et vous êtes qui, au juste ?

Sam se retourna vers lui tandis que les deux hommes au bar affichaient un gentil sourire psychopathe... et dans ce tableau grotesque, l'immortel crut même entendre le chien rigoler !

— Oh ~ » commença Sam d'une voix amusée. « C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas totalement présenté. »

Il y eut une lumière et des nuages d'énergie violette s'échappèrent du corps du mage, le faisant disparaître. Mar resserra sa prise sur sa lame, cette journée ne pouvait-elle pas bientôt finir ? Il en avait marre de se retrouver dans ces histoires étranges et...

Soudain la lumière disparut et à la place de Sam se trouvait maintenant un homme à la peau noire ornée de centaines de gravures rougeoyantes, avec une armure dans les mêmes tons. Des yeux rouges brillant sur fond noir et des cheveux de jais dont s'échappaient deux longues cornes partant vers l'arrière de son crâne.

— Je suis Sanghin ! » se présenta le faux Sam. « Prince Daedra de la Débauche, pour vous servir ~ » finit-il en leur tendant un verre dans le but évident de les inviter au bar. « Et voici mes amis et amants, Sheogorath, Prince de la Folie, et Vil Clavicus, Prince du Pouvoir et de la Puissance.

* * *

— Enchanté, » répondit Sol par réflexe, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre autrement.

L'apparence de Sanghin lui était trompeusement sympathique et il devait se rappeler que les deux autres venaient de parler de Mar et lui comme de deux jouets, et que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient écouté un Prince Daedra, cette dernière leur avait suggéré de s'entretuer.

Raison de plus pour ne pas les mettre en colère?

— Très sympa cette... Fête, » tenta-t-il de derrière Mar et son poignard. « Mais, um, où sommes-nous ? »

* * *

L'immortel serrait tellement fort sa dague que ses phalanges étaient livides.

Comme si Mephala ne leur avait pas suffi...

— Vous êtes dans l'Oblivion, » leur dit le chien d'une voix grave et chaleureuse. « Plus précisément dans l'une des "Poches à Plaisirs" de Sanghin, comme on aime les appeler. »

Ledit Sanghin hocha la tête tout en servant une autre hydromel à Sheogorath.

— Le clebs peut parler ? » s'étonna Mar avant de se reprendre. « Qu'importe... J'exige que vous nous rameniez sur Nirn ! »

* * *

— Oui, oui, » répondit Sanghin sans faire le moindre geste pour suggérer qu'il les ramenerait, occupé qu'il était à servir une choppe à Vil Clavicus. « Dans un moment. Tenez, vous ne voulez pas reprendre notre petit concours ? » ajouta-t-il en montrant de la tête les verres qu'il leur avait laissé sur le bar.

— On s'ennuie, où sont les couteaux ? » intervint Sheogorath.

* * *

Mar allait protester à nouveau quand un grand bruit raisonna dans toute la clairière. Comme une grande porte qu'on défoncerait à grands coups de pieds. Vil Clavicus finit sa bière avant de commenter, d'un air égal :

— On a de la visite.

Sanghin, pragmatique, sortit une nouvelle chope au moment où un nuage noir se forma sur le sol de la prairie.

Mar poussa Sol, reconnaissant cette aura qui s'était faite plus faible depuis leur arrivée en Oblivion. Aussi, lorsqu'une femme apparut de ce nuage de mauvaise augure, il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait... Même si c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait physiquement.

Grande à la peau tantôt grise, tantôt semblable à une chitine d'insectes, une robe sombre embrassant ses formes généreuses et ses six bras surnaturels, et une tiare magnifique tout en pointes et en fils comme une toile d'araignée.

Mephala.

— Sanghin ! » hurla-elle d'une voix pleine de rage et de puissance.

* * *

— Mephala ! » la salua Sanghin avec un sourire goguenard. « Ça fait longtemps, non ? Oh, ça doit bien faire une décennie ou deux. Tu as bonne mine, tu as mué récemment ? Viens que je te serve, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

— Silence ! » siffla Mephala, les yeux rougeoyants de colère.

— On en a encore, de ça ? » demanda distraitement Shéogorath.

— Ne me pose pas la question, c'est Sanghin qui s'en occupe, » répondit Vil Clavicus sur le même ton.

Sol se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour rigoler, même nerveusement.

* * *

La déesse maléfique s'approcha du bar d'un pas rageur. Puis elle s'arrêta d'un geste théâtral et pointa Sanghin du doigt.

— Comment oses-tu ?! Me voler MES Champions ?!

— Oh ~ du calme Mepha, » essaya de l'amadouer Sanghin. « De qui parles-tu ? »

La femme, toujours aussi drama queen, pointa Mar et Sol du doigt... Eux qui avaient presque réussi à se faire oublier...

— Ces deux-là sont à MOI ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de les emmener chez toi !

Soudain, le regard de Sanghin s'éclaira.

— Attends... Toi aussi, ils t'intéressent ?

* * *

Mephala lui jeta un regard blasé, et croisa les bras.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils avaient mon épée? J'attends que l'un d'eux déploie son entière puissance...

— Te connaissant, tu ne fais pas qu'attendre ! » rit Sanghin comme à une bonne blague.

Mephala le fusilla du regard.

— Peu importe. Je les ai choisis la première, tu n'as pas le droit que les garder ici, tu as coupé mon lien avec eux !

— Qui va à la chasse perd sa place !

— Dites, on a notre mot à dire là-dedans ? » intervint timidement Sol.

— Silence ! » lui ordonnèrent en même temps Sanghin et Mephala, comme deux adultes dérangés par un enfant.

* * *

Mar, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Sol, tira doucement dessus pour attirer son attention. Silencieusement, il fit un signe vers le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi pour venir jusqu'ici... Rien ne disait que l'emprunter à nouveau les renverrait sur Nirn mais tant que ça les éloignait de tous ces Daedras, c'était déjà ça de pris...

C'est alors qu'un bras passa derrière ses épaules. Sans même avoir remarqué qu'il avait bougé, Sheogorath venait de les attraper, Sol et lui, comme s'ils étaient compagnons de beuverie...

— Si vous voulez dire un mot, moi, je suis là ! » commença-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Puis son visage devint noir de rage en une seconde et il poursuivit d'une voix inhumaine.

— Si vous osez m'adresser la parole, je vous éviscère avec ma râpe à fromage, » murmura-t-il à leurs oreilles.

* * *

Sol ne sut pas comment répondre, et finalement se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre du tout. Ni bouger. Ou faire quoi que ce soit, en fait. Pas tant que le dieu bipolaire était appuyé sur eux avec un sourire de psychopathe.

Surtout qu'il était à une mauvaise surprise de plus de se pisser dessus.

Quand Sheogorath, oubliant sans doute sa menace, les lâcha enfin pour aller sauter sur Vil Clavicus. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler.

— Eh, les jeunes, devinez quoi ? » lança Sanghin derrière eux.

* * *

Mar se tourna vers le Daedra noir et rouge comme si ce dernier allait leur annoncer sa future mort. Ce dernier, un immense sourire aux lèvres sortit de derrière son comptoir et s'approcha d'eux.

— Mepha et moi avons fait un marché ! On vous renvoie sur Nirn pour vous observer et se marrer !

— ... Pardon ? » fut la seule chose que Mar put prononcer.

— Oui... » continua Mephala, croisant ses six bras. « Comme Sanghin semble s'être attaché à vous, je vais arrêter de... murmurer pour vous. Quelle idée stupide ! » ragea-t-elle entre ses dents pour finir.

Et alors que Mar se disait que cette histoire ne pouvait pas être plus étrange, Sanghin fit apparaître une sorte de bâton noir orné d'une rose mauve qu'il tendit à Sol.

— Tiens ! Cadeau de la maison ! De quoi penser à moi une fois rentré sur Nirn ! Non, non, ne me remercie pas !

* * *

Sol accepta comme un automate le bâton que Sanghin lui fourra dans les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Essaie-le, tu verras bien ! » sourit malicieusement le Prince aux cornes noires.

Mephala, de son côté, agita une de ses mains, et l'épée que Mar portait s'altéra pour s'ajuster parfaitement à sa taille. L'énergie étrange qu'elle dégageait s'évapora également.

— Voilà pour toi, » déclara-t-elle. « Utilise-la comme tu veux, je n'interviendrai plus. Mais elle sera tout de même bien plus efficace si tu l'utilises sur... eh bien... un ami... » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard entendu vers Sol.

— Mepha... » râla Sanghin avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sol. « Bon, tu l'essaies ce bâton ? »

Sol regarda l'objet, sans vraiment savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Mais après tout, les Princes Daedras semblaient avoir décidé de les laisser vivre, alors quel danger y avait-t-il? Il tendit le bras et, sentant l'énergie monter dans le bâton, la libéra.

* * *

Il y eut un bruit comme si Sol avait secoué une petite cloche et un homme ressemblant assez à Sanghin avec sa peau noire et ses cornes sortit de la brume.

— Vous m'avez appelé, Maître...

Sa phrase se perdit entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qui tenait le bâton... Il se tourna vers Sanghin, l'air de ne pas bien comprendre.

— Maître ?

— Bételgeuse, mon ami ! » commença Sanghin. « Mon si sérieux, responsable et non-amusant ami... »

Le Daedra fit de grands gestes vers Mar et Sol.

— Je te présente ton nouveau maître ! Sers-le bien et tu reviendras quand il sera mort.

— Mais je...

— Tiens, commence donc par les ramener chez eux ! » s'écria Sanghin. « Nous avons hâte de voir la suite de leurs aventures ! N'est-ce pas Mepha ? »

Mephala leva les yeux à la voûte céleste avant de partir s'asseoir au bar.

Le Dremora, car c'était là la race de cet homme, soupira avant de se retourner vers Mar et Sol et de... claquer des doigts.

Alors le monde autour d'eux s'effaça petit à petit, emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Puis, comme les restes d'un mauvais cauchemar, Mephala s'autorisa un tout dernier murmure...

— Bonne chance, jeune démon, » souffla-elle à Sol. « J'attendrai avec impatience le dénouement de votre... relation. »

Il y eut un petit rire.

— Voir un amour naître entre humains est bien plus amusant qu'une simple amitié emprunte de traîtrise ! Voyons... Que pourrais-je bien chuchoter à Mar pour envenimer son esprit...? Lui qui ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte de tes sentiments à son égard ~~

* * *

Sol écarquilla les yeux. Ses sentiments ? Comment Mephala pouvait-elle savoir ce dont il s'était rendu compte moins de quelques heures plus tôt? Il n'en avait parlé à personne et n'en avait pas l'intention...

Et bien sûr, c'était comme un nectar pour la Princesse Daedra des secrets. Sol la supplia intérieurement de ne rien dire, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de Mar.

Mais son compagnon papillonna des yeux, écoutant visiblement un murmure que lui ne pouvait pas entendre.

* * *

Soudain, le visage de Mar se tordit en une grimace avant qu'il ne pose son regard catastrophé sur Sol !

Mais l'instant d'après, les couleurs se solidifièrent et la rue sombre et sale devant la nouvelle Gnisis se matérialisa autour d'eux.

Bételgeuse s'était adossé à un mur, l'air très ennuyé.

— Bon... Non pas que je n'aie pas envie de rester mais je vais rentrer maintenant... » commença le démon. « J'ai des papiers à remplir quant à mon changement de maître. Si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi, vous savez comment m'appeler. »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de lumière violette.

* * *

Sol grimaça devant la mine douloureuse de Mar. Mephala lui avait-elle révélé son secret ? Ou bien quelque chose d'encore pire ?

— Hey, euh... » tenta-t-il. « C'était un chapitre bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

* * *

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

**_Toute ressemblance entre Mephala et une certaine Maléfique serait complètement fortuite !_**

**_Sinon blague à part... J'ADORE SHEOGORATH, SANGHIN ET VIL CLAVICUS ! (Oui, c'est l'auteur de Mar qui parle) Ces types forment juste le trouple le plus barré à mes yeux et je les aime ! J'ai même demandé à une amie de m'en faire un fanart, c'est pour dire XD Vous pourrez le retrouver sur ma page facebook que je vais ressusciter pour l'occasion XD_**

**_Ah ! Et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a bien pu dire Mephala à Mar à la fin du chapitre... Il faudra laisser des Reviews ~~ (oui, je fais ma "pute à reviews" !)_**

**_Sur ce, on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! À la prochaine !_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Holà!_**

**_Rappel, Sol est un personnage de Tori Aoshiro, et ce RP est le fruit de notre délire à toutes les deux XD_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews :_**

**Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** MAR N'EST PAS UN ENFANT ! À moins que tu ne parles de Sol... Auquel cas : oui XD Et juste pour t'embêter, je ferai attention à ce qu'il n'y ait JAMAIS de "Yes my Lord" ! Kufufufu

**Yuedra :** Oui, Sol crushe totalement sur Mar XD Pauvre de lui, j'ai envie de dire... ^^' Et oui, j'aime le drama ! Au grand désespoir de Tori, l'auteur de Sol. Et je vois que tu es une des admiratrices de Sanghin XD Mais l'histoire ne serait pas drôle s'ils n'allaient pas d'emmerdes en emmerdes n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite pour ce qui concerne Mephala, iel devrait leur foutre la paix XD

Bien, et maintenant, vu que vous sembliez vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est dit dans la tête de Mar et qui l'a fait à ce point grimacer... En voici un petit résumé.

Hurm hurm.

*_Mephala qui chuchote dans la tête de Sol_* : **Voir un amour naître entre humains est bien plus amusant qu'une simple amitié emprunte de traîtrise ! Voyons... que pourrais-je bien chuchoter à Mar pour envenimer son esprit... lui qui ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte de tes sentiments pour lui ~~**

*_Toujours Mepha mais chuchotant dans la tête de Mar cette fois_* : **Alors mon cher Mar...**

*_Sanghin, utilisant le réseau de télépathie de Mephala pour lui HURLER DESSUS DANS LA TÊTE DE MAR_* : **PUTAIN MEPHA, ON AVAIT DIT NON !**

*_Mar, grimaçant face à sa tête à deux doigts d'exploser_* : Tuez-moi...

* * *

**Avant-propos:**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil**

L'histoire reprend après la fin de la dernière saison, le monde a appris à vivre sans magie Mewmaine et la magie Démoniaque s'est développée. Sol est le fils de Tom, Star et Marco.

**Skyrim**

L'histoire débute en même temps que le début du jeu et suit approximativement l'histoire principale. Mar est un être immortel vivant dans un village dissimulé magiquement dans les montagnes entre Skyrim et Cyrodiil.

* * *

**Des Papillons en Bordeciel**

**Chapitre 14 : Faillaise ou la ville des voleurs**

* * *

Quitter Vendeaume était devenu une nécessité pour Sol et Mar. Le premier car il angoissait à l'idée d'être reconnu par les habitants comme "le monstre qui avait terrorisé la ville" lors de sa Mewberté, et le second car il avait failli décapiter le Chambellan de la cour lorsque celui-ci avait refusé de lui donner la récompense pour avoir démasqué le Boucher... selon le Nordique, rien ne prouvait que Mar y était pour quelque chose dans sa capture par les gardes. Quelle blague.

Ils avaient donc profité qu'une caravane Khajiit fasse route vers Faillaise pour les accompagner. Les hommes-chats avaient même accepté de leur vendre un pantalon neuf ainsi qu'un capuchon ressemblant à ceux des mages pour Sol. Enfin, une fois que celui-ci eut fini de leur poser mille et une questions sur leur race et leur terre natale... Ce que les marchands itinérants apprécièrent fortement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la curiosité du rouquin était pure.

Mar apprécia fortement leur compagnie calme et bienveillante, surtout celle du dénommé Dro'marash, l'un des deux gardes de la caravane qui savait plutôt bien manier les mots.

Ils firent une pause une fois arrivés près de lacs naturels et de sources chaudes ! Le paysage était magnifique ! Il y avait même des geysers permanents ! Sol, qui jusque-là marchait en chantant les chansons que Kharjo (le deuxième garde) lui apprenait, s'arrêta, bouche bée.

— Allez vous baigner, » proposa Ahkari, le chef de la caravane, tout en s'asseyant avec sa femme Zaynabi près du chemin. « Les Khajiits n'aiment pas l'eau.

— On repartira dans une heure, » leur indiqua Dro'marash en les rejoignant.

* * *

— Trop cool ! Tu viens, Mar ? » s'écria Sol, aux anges, avant de partir en courant vers le lac comme un gamin à la plage.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'un gros rocher juste au bord de l'eau, derrière lequel on ne pouvait pas le voir depuis la route. Parfait! Il se retourna, pour voir où était Mar.

* * *

Ce dernier se laissa emmener, lui aussi intéressé par les geysers. Il n'en avait jamais vus de naturels dans son village d'immortels.

Il monta sur le gros rocher, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le lac, et s'y assit confortablement. Même s'il restait quelques traces de neige sur le bord du chemin, l'air commençait déjà à se réchauffer comme ils descendaient vers le sud-ouest du pays.

* * *

Sol, lui, n'allait pas se contenter d'observer de loin. Il se déshabilla en vitesse, posa ses vêtements, son bouclier et son bâton au sec sur le rocher à côté de Mar et sauta dans l'eau avec un cri de joie.

Bon sang, après plusieurs jours sans se laver, cela lui faisait un bien fou! Les deux vestiges d'ailes frémissant dans son dos le picotèrent légèrement, mais c'était presque agréable. L'eau était un peu fraîche pour lui sur les bords, mais une fois qu'il serait dans l'eau bouillante et la vapeur des geysers, ce serait le paradis.

* * *

Mar observa Sol, sa peau à mi-chemin entre le lavande et le beige, si particulière, sa queue qui sortait de son sous-vêtement et ses cornes encore plus visibles sous ses cheveux mouillés et collés à son visage.

Il sortit son carnet et son crayon de bois avant de coucher la silhouette si particulière de son ami sur les pages. Ce dernier illuminait d'un sourire que le brun s'empressa d'immortaliser sur le papier... Il sourit ; de toutes les personnes que Mar avait pu rencontrer dans sa longue vie, il pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que Sol était le model le plus plaisant à croquer.

* * *

Le semi-démon fit quelques brasses, mit la tête sous l'eau, fit des galipettes...

— Mar! Il y a des poissons! » s'exclama-t-il à un moment avant de replonger comme un dauphin surexcité.

* * *

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'immortel se dessina de plus en plus en réponse à l'allégresse de son ami quand son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

— Sol, attention !

* * *

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu...

* * *

Dans le dos du rouquin, une présence se fit ressentir. Un souffle chaud arriva dans la nuque de Sol et ce dernier se retourna pour se retrouver face à un... Mammouth ?

— Reviens par-là, » lui ordonna Mar. « Doucement et sans geste brusque. »

* * *

Une part de Sol voulait écouter Mar, être raisonnable, s'éloigner et se mettre en sécurité loin du pachyderme.

Le reste de lui psalmodiait : _grosse peluche, grosse peluche, grosse peluche, grosse peluche, grosse peluche, grosse peluche..._

Et ce fut cette part de lui qui gagna lorsqu'il posa doucement la main sur la trompe du mammouth pour le caresser.

* * *

Si Mar avait vécu au 21ème siècle et qu'il avait connu les "facepalms", vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il serait actuellement en train de se frapper le front contre son rocher !

... Pourquoi toujours eux ?!

Bien sûr, le mammouth se laissa faire avec étonnement, puis il s'écarta de cette petite créature afin de rejoindre sa femme plus loin qui se désaltérait tranquillement.

Et derrière la "grosse peluche" apparut bien évidement son protecteur... Un géant.

* * *

Sol cligna des yeux bêtement, et suivit le conseil de Mar avec un temps de retard, faisant un petit sourire nerveux et un signe amical au géant tout en reculant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.

* * *

La créature le regarda faire d'un air mécontent. Puis, certain d'avoir fait passer le message de "_pas touche à mes mammouths_" il repartit monter la garde de son troupeau en jouant avec son gourdin.

Mar regarda Sol revenir vers lui en faisant des petites bulles dans l'eau et reprit une posture tranquille.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher, » dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

— Non, tu m'as dit de reculer, » chipota Sol avec mauvaise foi.

Bon, rester près de la berge et loin des géants et des mammouths... ok. Sol soupira, dans l'eau, s'amusant à créer des bulles de vapeur. Puis il ouvrit les bras pour faire la planche.

— Tu ne viens pas te baigner ? » lança-t-il à Mar.

* * *

Mar hésita... jetant un regard aux quatre khajiits de l'autre côté du rocher. Ils ne semblaient pas prêts de repartir tout de suite et personne d'autre n'était présent sur la route. Rassuré, Mar se laissa glisser jusqu'à son ami et commença à retirer son haut, puis ses protections de cuir. Il fit bien attention à laisser son sac assez près pour ne pas se le faire voler et assez loin pour éviter qu'il ne se mouille, puis avança dans le lac.

* * *

Sol était devenu rouge comme une tomate en se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.

Mar avait un torse en V aux muscles discrets, mince et pâle. Sa peau était sans défaut, sans même un bouton d'acné. La seule marque que Sol pouvait voir était une sorte de losange bleuté qui encadrait son nombril...

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher, se redressa et plongea la moitié de son visage dans le lac, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se refroidir alors qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à détourner les yeux.

* * *

Mar détacha ses cheveux puis plongea sous l'eau. La température était assez chaude grâce aux geysers et l'eau cristalline lui permettait de voir assez loin.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il balança ces cheveux en arrière d'un geste pour mieux y voir, s'étirant et relâchant un peu la pression dans son corps. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas profité d'un instant si agréable ! L'eau ruisselant sur lui, il s'étira puis fit rouler ses épaules pour les dénouer.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur Sol et une pointe d'inquiétude le traversa.

— Tu devrais peut-être commencer à sortir, » dit-il devant le visage écarlate du demi-démon. « Tu as l'air d'avoir pris un coup de chaud.

* * *

— Blblblblblbbblblblblblblblblblb, » fit Sol pour toute réponse en se noyant dans sa frustration, et dans l'eau du lac, paix à son âme.

**oOo**

— REVENEZ ICI QUE JE VOUS ARRACHE LA TÊTE ! » hurla Mar, hors de lui.

Impossible. Même en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à rattraper ces voleurs. Ces sales gosses devaient être à peine sortis des couches et voilà qu'ils lui avaient dérobé sa bourse !

Bon sang ! Lui qui avait passé dix bonnes minutes avant d'entrer dans la ville à prévenir Sol que cette dernière était connue pour sa guilde des voleurs et pour son trafic... Voilà que c'était lui qui se faisait détrousser !

— Par Akatosh où sont-ils...

Mar s'arrêta au détour d'une rue, s'accrochant à une barrière surplombant les bas-fonds de la ville et sa rivière sale.

* * *

Sol le rattrapa en courant, la bouche encore pleine, deux brochettes qu'ils venaient d'acheter dans sa main libre.

Il ne put pas demander si Mar avait récupéré sa bourse, mais l'expression de son compagnon en disait assez. Sol essaya de finir sa bouchée en vitesse tout en surveillant le niveau inférieur de la ville du regard. Il aurait juré voir quelqu'un, là, en bas.

* * *

Des rats. De sales rats d'égout partout. La ville était infestée de ces vermines voleuses ! Aaaah ! Mar avait envie d'hurler et de casser quelque chose ! Pourtant il connaissait bien la réputation de Faillaise, comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ainsi...

— Je vais brûler cette ville, » ragea-t-il entre ses dents, ne sachant s'il le pensait vraiment ou pas.

Il shoota dans un morceau de bois qui tomba du ponton et atterrit dans l'eau avec un "plouf" moqueur. Puis, lui faisant dresser les oreilles, un rire enfantin se fit entendre, une ruelle plus loin.

* * *

Sol l'entendit aussi et se retourna, aux aguets. Quelque chose roula dans la ruelle, leur indiquant que le propriétaire du rire les espionnait. Sol fit un pas dans sa direction, regardant Mar pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

* * *

Ce dernier porta la main à sa dague, plus discrète que son épée enchantée et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers la ruelle.

À peine Sol et lui arrivèrent dans l'ombre de cette dernière qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années se dressa devant eux, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

— On peut savoir ce que vous venez faire dans notre ville ? » demanda-t-il, absolument pas impressionné par leur présence.

— Toi ! » hurla Mar en sortant son arme. « Rends-moi ma bourse ou je te tranche les mains ! »

* * *

Le petit fit immédiatement moins le fier, ne semblant pas s'être attendu à ce qu'un ado de quelques années son aîné ait une dague, et surtout le menace ainsi.

— Eh! Vous avez trouvé ça où ? Vous êtes qui ?

— Juste deux voyageurs qui aimeraient reprendre leur chemin, » assura Sol, choisissant de faire quelques pas en avant, histoire de pouvoir intervenir si Mar se livrait à ses pulsions meurtrières.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux autres gamins qui sortirent leurs têtes de derrière les tonneaux de part et d'autre de la ruelle.

* * *

— Du calme ! » commença une fillette blonde. « Hroar ! Rends-lui sa bourse, vite !

— Runa ! » cria le dénommé Hroar. « Reste cachée ! »

La fillette se plaça entre lui et Mar, tendant ses mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée.

— Range ton couteau ! » dit-elle à Mar. « Promis, on va te rendre ta bourse ! »

Mar hésita un instant, mais sentant la présence se voulant rassurante de Sol à ses côtés, il baissa sa main et tendit l'autre.

— Donne.

L'enfant sortit la bourse de sa veste miteuse et la lui jeta. L'autre garçon, plus timide, s'approcha doucement à son tour.

* * *

— Pourquoi vous nous avez volé ça ? » demanda Sol. « Est-ce que quelqu'un vous y a obligé ?

— On voulait... » commença le dernier garçon, mais les deux autres le firent taire.

* * *

Mar trouva toute cette histoire louche mais pas suffisamment pour s'y attarder. Il avait retrouvé son argent et commençait déjà à recompter le tout. On n'était jamais trop sûr avec ces chapardeurs...

Le premier garçon se retourna vers eux, montrant un peu plus de courage maintenant qu'il n'était plus menacé de mort.

— Si vous comptez rester en ville, on vous prévient. Y a pas la place pour deux orphelins de plus !

— Hroar... » murmura le garçon qui était resté en retrait. « Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que... il vaut mieux pour vous que vous partiez tant que vous le pouvez encore... Vous avez de l'argent et... vous semblez ne pas avoir de problème pour vous battre, » ajouta-t-il en regardant le poignard de Mar ainsi que son épée à sa ceinture.

* * *

Sol fronça les sourcils. Plus les petits parlaient, plus il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— On n'est pas orphelins, » assura-t-il tout de même. « Et on va repartir. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Pourquoi, on le devrait ? »

* * *

Les enfants soupirèrent de soulagement aux dires de Sol. Rassurés... mais aussi bizarrement tristes.

— Si vous n'êtes pas orphelins, ça change tout, » commença le garçon dont ils n'avaient pas le nom. « Un conseil, ne vous approchez pas d'Honorem. »

Ce disant, il attrapa les deux autres enfants par le bras et les tira vers la fin de la ruelle.

Mar les regarda partir en levant un sourcil.

— Et pourquoi on devrait vous écouter ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais les enfants étaient déjà loin.

* * *

— C'est quoi, Honorem ? » demanda Sol, évidemment curieux à la seule idée d'une chose interdite.

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules avant de s'élancer à la suite des gamins.

— On va vite le savoir.

* * *

Sol partit à sa suite, levant simplement les yeux au ciel. Ils n'eurent pas à courir très longtemps. Quelques rues plus loin, devant la jetée, ils virent les trois enfants s'engouffrer dans un bâtiment. Sol alla pour y entrer, sans faire attention au panneau qu'il ne pouvait pas lire.

* * *

Mar lui put parfaitement le comprendre. « Orphelinat Honorem ». Il se demanda un instant s'il était vraiment intéressant d'y aller s'il s'agissait juste d'une de ces garderies à mortels, mais lui et Sol en avaient déjà passé la porte.

Son intérêt pour ce mystérieux orphelinat diminuait de seconde en seconde. L'entrée du bâtiment était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique et ennuyeux.

Non loin, venant sûrement d'une pièce voisine, leur parvenait une voix de vieille femme semblant de mauvaise humeur mais Mar avait déjà perdu toute patience.

— On s'en va ? Ce n'était que des gamins idiots au final.

* * *

— Attend, attend, » fit Sol en continuant d'avancer.

Il essayait d'écouter le sermon de la vieille femme. En se faisant discret, il avança à pas lents jusqu'à une pièce comportant une grande table à manger. Seul un pan de mur faisait la séparation avec l'autre pièce où les enfants acquiesçaient tristement aux remontrances de la vieille femme.

— Une dernière chose! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'adoption! Aucun de vous ne sera jamais adopté. Personne n'a besoin de vous et personne n'a envie de vous.

Sol ouvrit la bouche, hébété par la cruauté d'un tel discours.

* * *

Mar, lui, alla s'adosser au mur qui donnait sur l'autre pièce en silence. Les yeux clos et le visage impassible, il écoutait.

— Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici, » continuait la vieille dame. « Voilà pourquoi vous serez toujours ici. Jusqu'au jour où vous serez en âge d'être jetés dans ce terrible et vaste monde ! »

Les enfants à qui elle parlait restaient silencieux, dans un mélange de peur et d'habitude.

— Et n'oubliez pas, tous ceux qui manqueront à leurs obligations recevront des coups de fouet supplémentaires, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Quatre jeunes voix s'élevèrent en chœur.

— Oui, Grelod... » dirent-ils.

— Bien ! » se réjouit la dénommée Grelod. « Et maintenant, que dites-vous ?

— On vous aime Grelod, » firent les enfants d'une voix sans aucune émotion. « Merci pour votre gentillesse. »

Mar ouvrit les yeux alors que les bruit d'à côté leur faisaient comprendre que les enfants avaient de nouveau le droit de vaquer à leurs occupations.

* * *

Sol le regarda, estomaqué.

— C'est horrible ! » murmura-t-il. « Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

* * *

Mar se tourna vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage.

— Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

Au même moment, une jeune femme à l'air triste arriva dans la salle où ils se cachaient (mal) et les vit.

— Qu... » commença-t-elle. « Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

* * *

— Oh, euh...

Sol ne sut d'abord pas comment répondre. Même si la porte de l'orphelinat était ouverte et que rien ne leur interdisait d'entrer, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être ici.

— On est venus... voir des amis ? » tenta-t-il, un peu maladroitement, laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux avec son demi-mensonge.

* * *

Mar leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait combien de fois que Sol sortait ce genre d'excuse bidon ?

La femme les regarda un moment avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans l'autre salle et de leur faire signe de revenir vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat.

— Je suis navrée mais... Vous devriez partir... Grelod est de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne à encore plus d'enfants...

— Je ne suis pas... » commença Mar avant de se faire interrompre par Sol.

* * *

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le peut, d'abord ? On est ici depuis moins de cinq minutes et on a déjà entendu les horreurs qu'elle a dites. Elle ne peut pas avoir le droit de traiter des enfants comme ça!

* * *

— Chuuuut, » lui fit la jeune femme en paniquant. « Écoutez... je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale mais... c'est Grelod qui dirige ici. C'est son orphelinat...

— Hm... » fit Mar avec un sourire amer. « Je vois le genre.

* * *

— Eh bien moi, non, » fit Sol, agacé. « C'est peut-être son orphelinat mais ça ne peut pas être le seul orphelinat de la région, et je ne vois pas pourquoi les enfants ne pourraient pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

— Si, c'est... » La femme baissa les yeux, la mort dans l'âme. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait d'autres orphelinats dans le pays d'à côté mais en cette période de guerre... faire le trajet pour ces enfants serait impossible. »

Mar poussa un soupir avant de se redresser. Il passa devant Sol, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier le suive et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Triste histoire, » lança-t-il à la femme sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre émotion. « Mais ce lieu ne doit pas vous importer tant que ça puisque vous ne faites rien pour essayer d'arranger les choses. »

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à sortir.

* * *

Le regard de Sol allait de Mar à la femme, attendant une réaction, un signe, mais la femme se contenta de baisser les yeux, attendant clairement qu'ils partent tous les deux. Sol soupira et suivit Mar hors du bâtiment.

— On pourrait parler au Jarl, ou quelqu'un d'autre? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui peut faire quelque chose.

* * *

Le brun s'arrêta après quelques pas et regarda Sol sans rien dire. Ses yeux l'observèrent sous toutes les coutures, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Attends... » commença-t-il. « Parce que tu penses vraiment interférer dans cette histoire ?! » s'écria-t-il.

* * *

Sol eut un mouvement de recul et hésita devant la réaction de Mar. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Mais les petits eux-mêmes avaient parlé de partir et personne dans la ville ne semblait faire quoi que ce soit alors que bon sang, il prenait de la place, cet orphelinat!

— On devrait au moins essayer.

* * *

Les yeux de Mar s'agrandirent encore plus avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme.

Enfin, il poussa un soupir devant l'air de chien battu de Sol.

— Tu n'en démordras pas tant qu'on n'aura pas testé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un nouveau soupir avant de s'élancer vers un garde non-loin.

— Aller viens, on va demander où se trouve la résidence du Jarl...

* * *

Le visage de Sol s'illumina, et c'est le pas léger qu'il suivit Mar.

Après une courte conversation et un trajet sinueux, les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le château d'Embruine, une grande bâtisse de pierre arborant les armoiries de la ville. Mar et Sol passèrent la grande double-porte en bois et arrivèrent dans une belle salle de banquet, chaleureuse mais vide, au fond de laquelle siégeait la Jarl. Les deux garçons purent avancer vers elle sans encombre, sous l'œil de quelques gardes discrets postés à l'arrière de la salle. La Jarl eut l'air surprise en les voyant approcher, mais les accueillit néanmoins d'un aimable :

— Bienvenue à Faillaise. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé, jeunes gens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sol la trouva tout de suite très sympathique et s'inclina.

— Merci Madame. Nous sommes venus vous parler de l'Orphelinat Honorem.

* * *

Les sourcils de la femme se levèrent mais elle resta majestueuse sur son siège.

— Je vois. Toutes mes condoléances. Je vous conseille de vous y rendre directement pour vous y inscrire, je ferai parvenir deux pensions supplémentaires à Grelod la Douce afin que votre séjour là-bas s'y passe au mieux avant votre future adoption.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire tendre, un sourire de mère, désolée du triste sort de ces deux enfants. Ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sarcastique chez Mar.

— Aucune chance pour qu'on remette les pieds là-bas, merci.

Sa phrase, sèche et provocatrice, fit se tendre les gardes, bien désireux d'apprendre à l'immortel à mieux parler à leur Jarl. Mais un geste de la main de cette même femme leur intima de ne pas intervenir.

* * *

— Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

— Nous en revenons tout juste, madame, » expliqua Sol en cherchant ses mots. « Nous avons entendu cette "Grelod la Douce" maltraiter et menacer les enfants censés être sous sa protection et leur dire qu'ils ne seraient jamais adoptés. Même la jeune femme qui travaille là-bas a peur d'elle, et les enfants eux-mêmes ont l'air tristes et désespérés. Il faut faire quelque chose pour éloigner cette femme d'eux, madame, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous voir. »

* * *

La Jarl ouvrit la bouche, étonnée des paroles de Sol.

— Comment ? Mais Grelod est...

Une femme apparut alors de la porte derrière le trône et vint poser une main sur l'épaule du Jarl.

— Un problème Laila ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquisitrice.

— Ah Maven ! Vous tombez bien. D'après ces jeunes gens, il y aurait des problèmes à l'orphelinat.

Mar plissa les yeux face à cette femme brune. Son visage sévère essayait de sourire amicalement au Jarl mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

— Allons, allons, » commença Maven. « Il n'y a jamais eu de problème, là-bas ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

* * *

Sol souffla un coup, un peu frustré de devoir tout répéter, mais raconta à Maven ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu à l'orphelinat. Maven écouta, l'air peu impressionnée.

* * *

— Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à Grelod... » murmura la Jarl perturbée.

— Je suis sûre que ces jeunes gens se sont trompés, » lança de but en blanc Maven. « Mais je peux envoyer quelqu'un sur place pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire si cela peut te rassurer ? » finit-elle pour la Jarl.

— Merci Maven, que ferais-je sans toi ?!

Ladite Maven lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Mar et Sol.

— Jeunes gens, nous allons vous demander de sortir. Et sachez que Faillaise n'aime pas les menteurs. Réfléchissez-y si vous souhaitez y demeurer.

Des gardes s'approchèrent d'eux pour leur indiquer où se trouvait la sortie et Mar se laissa faire non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la Jarl et sa "conseillère".

* * *

Sol, soulagé que l'affaire ait au moins été entendue par la Jarl, sortit également, souriant à Mar.

— Et voilà! Une bonne chose de faite!

* * *

Mar haussa les épaules, pas plus concerné que cela et se dirigea plutôt vers la sortie de la ville.

— Avec toutes ces bêtises on a intérêt à se dépêcher. Ce n'est pas que dormir à la belle étoile me dérange mais j'aimerais rejoindre Fort Ivar avant la nuit.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

**_Et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des Reviews de ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
